I Call You Minnie
by KyuMing
Summary: Karena kepintarannya, Sungmin, namja manis yang telah berkuliah selama 2 tahun mendapatkan beasiswa dari universitasnya untuk melanjutkan sisa kuliahnya di universitas ternama di Seoul. Ia meninggalkan 'teman'-teman di universitas lamanya dan menemukan 'teman'-teman baru. KyuMin / HaeMin Warn : Newbie, typo, can be boring but Review For Improvement ! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**I Call You Minnie**

Author : KyuMing  
Cast :  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Donghae  
Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk  
etc  
Genre : Romance, Drama  
Ratting : T  
Disclamer : All is God's but that I could is just wish Sungmin could be mine.  
Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boring Story, Newbie, etc

enJOY~

**Chapter 1**

Pagi ini terasa sibuk sekali. Pantas saja karena siang ini anak sulung keluarga Lee akan pergi ke luar Kota untuk menuntut ilmu. Benar sekali, Lee SungMin, namja manis putra pertama keluarga Lee ini memang pintar. Ia mendapat beasiswa di perguruan tinggi negeri ternama di Seoul. Walau sebenarnya tanpa beasiswa pun ia bisa saja meminta orang tuanya menyekolahkannya bahkan di luar negeri sekalipun.

Drrt drrt drrt

... Naega tteotda hamyeon da wechyeo oppa oppa ...

Alunan lagu 'Oppa Oppa' milik boyband idolanya 'Super Junior' terdengar nyaring dari ponsel Sungmin di kamarnya. Sementara itu si pemilik ponsel yang tengah sibuk mengepak barang bawaannya sesegera mungkin berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Aish.. siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini?!" Geramnya sambil secepat kilat berlari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar bercat pinknya. Memang benar, ini masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin ketinggalan keretanya.

"Hhh..." Ia menghela napas setelah melihat nama si penelepon di layar ponselnya. Temannya yang menelepon. Tidak, mungkin lebih dari teman, hanya saja mereka tidak jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Yeoboseyo..." Sungmin berkata dengan nada pelan. Lelah mungkin.

"Kau jadi berangkat?" Tanya orang di seberang teleponnya tanpa membalas kata 'halo' dari Sungmin.

"Aku kira kau sudah tau." Jawabnya pelan. Terdengar helaan napas di seberang telepon.

"Ya aku tahu, jangan diam begini Ming. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu ke stasiun."

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku, sekarang aku sedang sibuk mengepak barang." Kata Sungmin ingin mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Yaa! kau bilang tidak apa, tapi marah begini. Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Kata orang di sana pura-pura kesal. Sementara itu namja manis di sini terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia sedikit terhibur.

"Yaa! kenapa jadi kau yang marah padaku?! Ishh kau memang menyebalkan Hae!" Balas Sungmin sama pura-pura kesal.

Temannya di telepon hanya menghela napas seperti berkata _'syukurlah dia tidak benar-benar marah'_.

Ya memang begitulah, jika seorang Lee Sungmin berkata 'marah' itu berarti dia tidak sungguh marah, kecuali apabila ia mendiamkanmu seharian.

"Haha.. baiklah kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kata temannya yang sekarang kita tahu bernama Hae.

"Ya ya baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku. Salamku juga untuk semuanya ya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mendapat teman seperti kalian di kampusku baruku nanti. Ah aku benar benar takut."

"Sudahlah, kau pasti akan punya banyak teman, aku dengar mahasiswa di sana sangat ramah." Kata namja dengan mata teduh itu bermaksud menyemangati.

"Hmm ya, aku harap begitu." Kata Sungmin sambil mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan temannya.

"Okay. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang sibuk itu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Kami pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Ya.. aku juga pasti akan merindukan kalian."

Hae tersenyum walaupun ia tahu namja manis ini tidak akan melihatnya. "Hmm bye !"

"Bye!" Sungmin membalasan kata terakhir itu sambil tersenyum juga.

Lee DongHae, namja tampan bermata teduh atau yang akrab disapa Hae dan Lee Sungmin, namja manis dengan bibir bershape M nya yang menawan, mereka memang teman dekat. Sejak kecil mereka sudah akrab, itu karena memang orang tua mereka adalah teman baik. Orang tua mereka adalah rekan bisnis.

DongHae dan SungMin, ayah mereka pembisnis sukses di Korea .

* * *

Ramai, begitulah keadaan stasiun saat ini. Walaupun setiap hari stasiun memang selalu ramai.

_Turun dari kereta, ikuti saja petunjuk di stasiun, pergi ke depan stasiun, lalu tunggu sampai ada yang menjemputku._

Namja manis itu bermonolog dalam hati. Ya, kini dia sudah tiba di Seoul tepatnya di stasiun subway ibu kota Korea Selatan ini.

"Ramai sekali." Ia melirik kanan-kiri, melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Sungmin pun mencoba membaca tulisan pada papan-papan petunjuk yang menempel di sisi dinding-dinding stasiun, ia sedikit bingung. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia datang ke Seoul, dengan latar belakang keluarga pembisnis yang kaya raya sudah tentu ia sering datang ke kota besar ini. Tapi dengan subway? Ini kali pertamanya.

_Jika aku tersesat di sini, aku hanya bisa berharap bertemu Super Junior, lalu mereka menemukanku dan mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama mereka._

Sungmin mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, bukan, bukan berpikir tepatnya berkhayal.

_Ah apa yang kupikirkan?! Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Sudahlah, aku harus cepat menemukan orang yang menjemputku._

Setelah melamunkan perdebatan konyol dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba …

"Lee Sungmin mahasiswa Sapphire blue National University..."

Terdengar suara seorang namja memanggil –tepatnya meneriaki namanya. Namja berambut coklat ikal itu memperlihatkan satu lembar karton besar bertuliskan nama 'Lee Sungmin', mengangkat-angkat karton lebar itu persis seperti orang yang sedang mendukung idolanya di atas panggung dan berharap idolanya melihat karton dukungannya itu.

_Ah pasti itu orangnya._

Raut wajah resah yang dari tadi menghiasi wajah cantik namja bermata hitam pekat ini kini berganti dengan senyuman. Bahagia sekali dia, _akhirnya ada yang menyelamatkanku, _pikirnya.

Ia pun menghampiri namja itu. Sedikit berlari kecil agar cepat sampai dihadapannya.

"Annyeong haseyo, permisi. Aku Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menyapa lebih dulu sambil menatap ragu namja di depannya.

Namja itu memutar kepalanya ke kanan ke arah Sungmin sambil kedua tangannya terus saja menggenggam dan mengangkat karton 'Lee Sungmin' itu. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya namja itu membalas sapaan Sungmin.

"Ah … _annyeong haseyo_." Katanya sambil menurunkan karton yang sedari tadi diangkatnya lalu membungkuk sopan. Sungmin hanya balas membungkuk juga.

"Kau pasti Lee Sungmin?" Tanya namja yang ternyata lebih tinggi beberapa centi dengan Sungmin. Namja manis yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

_Tadi kan aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Masih bertanya juga. _Sungmin diam-diam berkata dalam hati.

"Ah syukurlah, aku kira kau tersesat. Perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mahasiswa baru di Sapphire blue National University benar?" kata namja itu memastikan.

_Ah benar, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak salah._

Sekali lagi namja manis itu hanya mengangguk lalu bertanya. "Euhmm… benar. Kau pasti ketua asrama?"

"Ya, eommamu pasti sudah memberitahumu kan? Baiklah, _kajja_ ikut aku." Namja tampan itu mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin mengikutinya. "Ini sudah hampir malam, kita harus segera sampai di asrama." Katanya lagi sedikit menoleh ke belakang ke arah namja berkaos pink –Sungmin yang mengekor di belakangnya, mengikutinya yang menuju ke arah mobil van hitam.

"Silahkan masuk." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Sementara itu setelah menutupnya, ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu di sisi lainnya, membukanya, ia pun duduk di samping Sungmin. Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil, mobil van itu pun melaju.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya hening. Terlihat canggung, mungkin karena keduanya belum saling mengenal.

Sungmin, namja dengan bibir kissable itu sedikit menoleh ke kanan, mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang sedari tadi menatap jalanan kota Seoul kini ke arah namja di sampingnya, memperhatikannya. Namja itu mengenakan jaket abu ber_hoodie_ dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets biru. Terlihat _casual _bukan?

_Cara berpakaiannya santai sekali, orang ini pasti menyenangkan, easy going. _Pikirnya tentang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mahasiswa Sapphire Blue juga?" Sungmin mencoba membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Matanya menatap bingung ke arah namja tampan itu. Terlihat manis.

"Ya, aku mahasiswa di sana." Jawabnya santai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda elektronik hitam di tangannya ke namja manis di sampingnya. Mata coklatnya pun tepat bertatapan dengan mata hitam pekat milik Sungmin, ia –Cho kyuhyun sedikit tercekat, terkagum dengan mata itu dan terus menatapnya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, berkedip sekali, bingung, ia tetap menatap mata lelaki itu intens, hatinya berkata

_Mengapa dia melihatku seperti itu, apa ada yang salah denganku? Atau pertanyaanku salah?_

Kemudian namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang sedang duduk di bangku pengemudi, orang yang sedari tadi mengemudikan mobil. Sungmin sedikit risih dipandangi dalam seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mata indah yang tadi dilihatnya mengalihkan pandang.

Melihat Sungmin yang menatap bingung ke arah pengemudi, ia pun berkata. "Ah aku lupa memperkenalkannya, Ahjussi ini supir di asrama, kami biasa memanggilnya Jung _Ahjussi_." Kyuhyun berkata seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sungmin.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jung _Ahjussi_ menolehkan pandangannya pada kaca spion mobil agar dapat melihat wajah Sungmin, lalu berkata sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aahh… _Annyeong Haseyo._" Katanya lalu kembali memandang jalanan di depannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memandang jalanan lewat kaca mobil di sebelahnya. Sementara itu Cho Kyuhyun kembali lagi memainkan benda elektronik hitamnya yang ternyata adalah PSP. Dalam hati ia mengumpat diri - _Ya ampun Cho mengapa kau harus memandangnya seperti itu tadi? Dasar Pabbo._

* * *

Hari sudah kelewat larut namun Sungmin belum juga bisa pergi ke alam mimpinya. Benar, acara perkenalan seorang Lee Sungmin setelah sampai di asrama sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya tidak ada acara yang sengaja dibuat untuk menyambut kedatangan namja manis sekaligus tampan ini. Sekedar memperkenalkan diri seperti siswa baru yang masuk pada hari pertama di sekolah barunya, hanya seperti itu saja. Itu benar karena semua tahu juga, di sini Sungmin memang seorang siswa baru atau lebih tepatnya mahasiswa 'baru'.

Selalu seperti ini, Sungmin tidak mudah tidur jika bukan di kamarnya, paling tidak jika bukan di rumahnya. Sedangkan sekarang, di kotanyapun tidak, apalagi sekarang di 'sendiri' suasananya sangat berbeda, dia merasa sedikit aneh. Beruntung dia tidak tidur sendirian. Di sini semua orang memiliki _roommate. _

Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Hanya berdiam, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Aku merindukan rumah, padahal baru saja sampai. Sebenarnya aku merindukan teman-teman, aku merindukan Hae… _sesaat ia tersenyum kecil, terdiam lalu _...eh?! Hae? Hhh_.._. _ia menehela napas dan tersenyum miris.

Ia pun bangun dari posisinya, lalu duduk dan mengambil ponsel, mencoba mencari hal yang menarik.

"Ish.. sial, membosankan, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?" Ia menggerutu pelan takut membangunkan teman sekamarnya. Sayangnya Lee Hyukjae, teman sekamarnya atau yang akrab disapa Hyukie atau Eunhyuk, mungkin memiliki pendengaran yang tajam atau mungkin sedari tadi dia juga belum terlelap.

"Ada apa? Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah larut." Katanya sambil menoleh ke samping kiri, ke ranjang yang sekarang ditempati oleh Sungmin.

"Eh .. maaf, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mengantuk." Jawab Sungmin. Hyukie hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan suasananya. Aku juga dulu begitu." Katanya sambil terbangun dan duduk bersila di atas kasurnya sambil menghadap namja manis di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku merasa sedikit aneh."

"Tidak apa, kau akan terbiasa nantinya, kau tau, di sini sangat menyenangkan, aku bersumpah nanti kau pasti akan benar-benar betah berada di sini." Eunhyuk mencondongkan sedikit badannya menatap intens ke arah Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin yang mulai penasaran. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun? Ketua asrama kita? Dia tidak sesopan kelihatannya. Dia itu amat sangat jahil." Eunhyuk berkata seperti membisikan rahasia lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Ya ampun, kau tahu, setiap akhir pekan asrama ini akan sangat ramai karena Kyuhyun akan mulai berulah." Katanya lagi sambil meremas bantalnya di pangkuannya dengan gemas. Lalu melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku bahkan sering dibuat kesal. Tapi di sisi lain itu sangat-sangat menyenangkan, bisa dikatakan itu hiburannya di sini." Eunhyuk mulai mempengaruhi Sungmin agar terbawa suasana lebih akrab.

"Haha.. aku sudah mengira, dia pasti menyenangkan. Kau tahu, saat menjemputku tadi di bandara, jika aku tidak diberi tahu sejak awal, aku tidak mungkin mengira dia itu ketua asrama, gayanya santai sekali bahkan dia terus memainkan PSP sepanjang perjalanan. " Sungmin mulai semangat menanggapi cerita Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kau benar, dia memang kelewat santai dan asal kau tahu saja dia sudah lama berpacaran dengan benda elektronik hitam bernama PSP itu." Eunhyuk menanggapi santai.

"Berpacaran dengan PSP? Haha... ya ya aku mengerti." Sungmin menanggapi dengan tawanya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin tertawa.

_Akhirnya aku mendapat teman yang menyenagkan, omo! Senangnya!_ Sungmin berkata dalam hati.

Setelahnya, kita bisa tahu dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Beruntung besok masih libur, jadi tidak masalah jika mereka tidur larut bukan? Ini awal kedekatan mereka, awal persahabatan mereka.

* * *

Tok tok tok tok tok …

Krring krring krring …

Ketukan pintu kamar dan suara jam weker saling bersahutan sebenarnya tidak hanya dua jenis suara itu, bahkan diantara keduanya turut pula terdengar suara lagu dan musik yang menggema dari banyak kamar di asrama itu, bukan, tidak banyak, empat kamar saja cukup.

Ini sudah pagi, tepatnya pukul enam pagi. Kebisingan tadi itu semata-mata bisa dibilang alarm di pagi hari. Suara ketukan itu, bibi yang biasa bekerja di asrama yang melakukannya, mereka –dua orang bibi yang bekerja di asrama, Kim _Ahjumma _dan Park _Ahjumma_ setiap pagi memang selalu mengetuk pintu semua kamar bermaksud membangunkan. Sementara itu suara weker dan lagu juga music berasal dari jam meja dan ponsel.

Hari ini hari Rabu, setidaknya masih ada empat hari lagi dengan hari ini sebelum menjalani rutinitas harian sepert biasanya, kuliah. Bagi Sungmin, kuliah di sini merupakan hal baru, tapi tidak untuk Lee Hyukjae –teman sekamarnya dan Cho Kyuhyun –ketua asrama dan juga penghuni asrama lainnya. Karenanya hari ini ia ingin mengurusi perihal kepindahannya di universitas barunya –Sapphire Blue National University. Setelah sarapan, mandi, dan berganti pakaian tentunya, ia pun bersiap untuk segera berangkat.

"Hoam… euhmm.." Hyukie mengucek pelan matanya, mengernyit sebentar setelahnya, matanya ia biarkan agar terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari kaca jendela kamarnya –yang sekarang ditempati juga oleh Sungmin. Dulu ia sekamar dengan seorang Sunbae bernama Kim Jungmo dan _roommate_nya itu baru saja lulus, kebetulan sekali tepat ketika Sungmin akan datang.

Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya tepat ketika Sungmin membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah rapi sekali Ming." Eunhyuk yang melihat tampilan Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan balutan baju biru yang terkesan sedikit formal itu langsung saja berkata demikian mengingat keadaan dirinya yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, masih dalam pakaian tidurnya, dia bahkan baru saja keluar dari alam mimpinya. Bangun kesiangan, ini bisa dikatakan wajar karena kemarin mereka tidur sangat larut, tapi Sungmin, dia bangun pagi, dia tidak ingin 'terlambat' di hari pertamanya ini.

"Ah iya, hari ini aku akan mengurus kepindahanku di universitas." Kata namja manis itu –Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Eoh tentu saja, benar, kau perlu mengurusi itu." Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti sambil terus memandangi Sungmin yang tengah membenahi kertas-kertas atau mungkin itu dokumen-dokumen penting untuk data kepindahannya.

"Tentu." Sungmin tersenyum sambil memandang sebentar ke arah Hyukie. Ia masih saja terus sibuk dengan itu –dokumen-dokumen itu, sesekali memandang Eunhyuk yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan Hyuk ah? Atau pergi mandi? Ini sudah siang." Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan setelah selesai dengan dokumennya. Ia bingung juga dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang dari tadi hanya diam di tempatnya, bahkan semenjak ia masuk tadi posisinya tidak berubah, setengah duduk dengan selimut yang masih menutupi bagian kaki hingga setengah perutnya.

Namja dengan gummy smilenya kini mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunjukan raut wajah kesal. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku ingin ikut mengantarmu." Katanya agak merajuk.

"Mianhae, aku lihat tidurmu nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya menghadap ke arah _roommate_ manisnya sambil menunjukan wajah menyesalnya.

"Ah padahal jika tau kau akan pergi hari ini awalnya aku akan mengajakmu untuk berkeliling sekitar sini juga." Eunhyuk menanggapi dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanyanya lagi kepada namja manis yang telah rapi di hadapannya.

Tok tok tok…

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka berbunyi. Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk, terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang pintu kamar itu.

"Sungmin _ssi_, Kyuhyun _ssi_ sudah di depan." Kata orang itu sekaligus juga menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Ah Hyuk_ ah _aku pergi dulu." Sungmin berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Oh _ne_.._ annyeong_!" Eunhyuk tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smilenya, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin ketika namja itu sudah akan menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Sementara itu, di ruang kumpul asrama di antara beberapa penghuni asrama terlihat seorang namja berusia 19 tahun yang mengenakan kaos berkerah berwarna biru dongker dengan celana jeans abu sedang bersantai atau tepatnya menunggu seseorang sambil sesekali bergurau dengan orang-orang –penghuni asrama lain di sekitarnya yang mungkin usianya sama dengannya.

Mendengar suara derit pintu di sampingnya, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Sungmin keluar dari balik pintu itu. Ya, kamar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tepat menghadap ke arah ruang kumpul, pintunya tepat berada di samping sofa besar yang kini ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan beberapa penghuni asrama yang lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat namja manis di sebelahnya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak sadar akan hal itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap Sungmin.

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih memeriksa isi tas selempangnya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Eh iya, aku sudah siap." Katanya sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dokumennya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap pada posisinya, duduk sambil kepalanya menghadap Sungmin.

"Sudah." Jawab namja mungil itu mantap sambil mengangguk.

"Data pribadi?" Kyuhyun memperjelas dokumen yang dimaksudnya. Tentu saja dia tahu apa saja keperluan yang harus Sungmin bawa untuk masalah kepindahannya ini, tepat sekali, ada masanya ia dulu juga mengurusi kepindahannya di universtas seperti yang Sungmin alami saat ini.

"Sudah." Sungmin menjawab santai. Seperti ia sudah yakin ia telah membawa semua hal yang diperlukan.

"Surat keterangan beasiswa?" Kyuhyun tetap mendikte Sungmin apa saja yang harus dibawanya.

"Euhmm." Namja mungil itu mengangguk lalu berkata sekali lagi. "Sudah."

"Uang pendataran?" Namja tampan berambut coklat ikal lagi-lagi bertanya dengan santai.

"Su... Eoh...?" Namja yang ditanya sontak menjawab dengan melebarkan tatapan matanya mulutnya pun terbuka seiring dengan pelafalan ucapanya. Terliat lucu juga manis dan menggemaskan. Wajahnya melukiskan raut terkejut dan bingung menuntut penjelasan. Setelahnya pandangan matanya mulai turun menatap lantai dan bola matanya bergerak ke kanan kiri persis menggambarkan orang yang sedang panik.

_Uang? Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ada uang. Aku tidak diberi tahu sebelumnya kalau butuh uang juga._

Ia berkata dalam hati, pikirannya menerawang mengingat-ingat semua keperluannya untuk kepindahannya ini. Jika mengingat juga bahwa Sungmin berasal dari keluarga berada, bukan tidak mampu ia membayar uang pendaftaran itu, jumlahnya pasti tidak seberapa. Masalahnya karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang uang ini, bahkan ia tidak mempersiapkannya.

Sementara itu namja tampan yang telah menyebabkan kepanikan pada namja manis ini dengan susah payah menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Uang pendaftaran? Tentu saja itu omong kosong, untuk apa ada beasiswa jika masih ada kata uang? Bukankah beasiswa itu artinya tidak ada uang? Ya Tuhan, Sungmin masih 'anak baru' dan Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya panik setengah mati.

Beberapa detik setelah dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan tawanya yang seakan ingin meledak, namja itu –Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dua langkah menuju tempat Sungmin yang masih panik dan tengelam dengan pikirannya.

"Sudah, aku hanya bercanda." Katanya tersenyum jahil –menyebalkan sambil sedikit mencolek pundak Sungmin. "Ayo berangkat." Katanya lagi sambil berjalan berlalu mendahului Sungmin.

"Eh..." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya –lagi ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil tiga langkah berjalan mendahuluinya. Namja manis itu pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya menampakkan air muka kesal lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

_Ish aku sudah panik begini dia malah pergi dengan santai, menyebalkan!_

Namja manis itu mengumpat dalam hati dan sesekali mengucapkan umpatnyanya pelan, saking kesalnya.

**To be continued**

Annyeong Haseyo !

I'm a newbie

Thanks a lot for reading and please leave a review ! Thanks

Review for improvement ! Continuation of the story can be adapted to the review of readers !


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong ! Author is back !

Sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya, author akan membalas terlebih dahulu reviews dari chingudeul.

Let's check this out !

.

JOYeerrElpeu = apakah KyuMin akan saling jatuh cinta? silakan baca chapter selanjutnya

.

Princess Pumkins ELF = gomawo chingu, ini sudah dilanjut, Kyu memang evil *authordipelukkyu

.

chiikyumin = silakan baca lagi, sudah lanjut

.

adinda. sungmin = silakan baca lagi, sudah lanjut

.

AnggiHaeHyukELF = gomawo chingu, apakah HaeHyuk akan menjadi pasangan ? silakan baca chapter selanjutnya

.

Zahra Amelia = gomawo, ini sudah lanjut, apakah KyuMin akan saling jatuh cinta? silakan baca chapter selanjutnya

.

KyuMin's137 = gomawo, silaka baca lagi, ini sudah lanjut

.

NiMin Shippers = silakan baca lagi, ini sudah lanjut

.

sun young = silakan baca lagi, ini sudah lanjut

.

ammyikmubmik = silakan baca lagi, ini sudah lanjut

maria8 = Hae sudah akrab dengan Ming sejak kecil jadi dia merasa boleh memanggil Ming dengan banmal

Hyuk belum tahu kalau Ming satu tahun lebih tua dari dia, Hyuk malah pikir Ming lebih muda karena Ming anak 'baru' juga karena Ming mukanya manis seperti anak kecil *authordiciumming Mianhae author tidak ceritakan

HaeMin ada rasa? menurutmu bagaimana chingu?

Ming ada rasa ke Kyu? Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya dan ikuti ceritanya

**Jeongmal Gomawo**

JOYeerrElpeu, Princess Pumkins ELF, chiikyumin, adinda. sungmin, AnggiHaeHyukELF, Zahra Amelia, KyuMin's137, NiMin Shippers, sun young, ammyikmubmik, maria8,

**Gomawo sudah review! Silakan review lagi !**

**I Call You Minnie**

Author : KyuMing

Cast :  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Donghae  
Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk  
etc

Genre : Romance, Drama

Ratting : T

Disclamer : All is God's but that I could is just wish Sungmin could be mine.

Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boring Story, Newbie, etc

enJOY~

**Chapter sebelumnya**

_Uang? Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ada uang. Aku tidak diberi tahu sebelumnya kalau butuh uang juga._

Ia berkata dalam hati, pikirannya menerawang mengingat-ingat semua keperluannya untuk kepindahannya ini. Jika mengingat juga bahwa Sungmin berasal dari keluarga berada, bukan tidak mampu ia membayar uang pendaftaran itu, jumlahnya pasti tidak seberapa. Masalahnya karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang uang ini, bahkan ia tidak mempersiapkannya.

Sementara itu namja tampan yang telah menyebabkan kepanikan pada namja manis ini dengan susah payah menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Uang pendaftaran? Tentu saja itu omong kosong, untuk apa ada beasiswa jika masih ada kata uang? Bukankah beasiswa itu artinya tidak ada uang? Ya Tuhan, Sungmin masih 'anak baru' dan Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya panik setengah mati.

Beberapa detik setelah dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan tawanya yang seakan ingin meledak, namja itu –Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dua langkah menuju tempat Sungmin yang masih panik dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

"Sudah, aku hanya bercanda." Katanya tersenyum jahil –menyebalkan sambil sedikit mencolek pundak Sungmin. "Ayo berangkat." Katanya lagi sambil berjalan berlalu mendahului Sungmin.

"Eh..." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya –lagi ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil tiga langkah berjalan mendahuluinya. Namja manis itu pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya menampakkan air muka kesal lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

_Ish aku sudah panik begini dia malah pergi dengan santai, menyebalkan!_

Namja manis itu mengumpat dalam hati dan sesekali mengucapkan umpatnyanya pelan, saking kesalnya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Mereka –Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu asrama. Sebelum membuka pintu, Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke kiri, ke arah dapur yang ternyata di sana sedang ada Kim Ahjumma yang tengah membereskan dapur.

"Ahjumma, kami pergi dulu ne Annyeog Haseyo." Namja itu –Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang melihatnya ikut membungkukkan badannya walaupun masih dengan wajah kesal. Setelahnya, namja berambut coklat ikal itu pun lansung membuka pintu asrama.

Setelah menutup pintu, mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju lift. Asrama mereka memang berada di apartement. Di kota besar seperti Seoul ini sudah tentu sulit untuk menemukan rumah-rumah besar –untuk dijadikan asrama yang berdiri di tengah kota, berbanding terbalik dengan itu, apartement-apartement menjamur dimana-mana.

Sampai masuk lift hanya hening diantara mereka, ditambah lagi tidak ada orang lain diantara keduanya. Padahal setiap hari kantor biasanya lift akan benar-benar penuh terutama pada jam-jam sibuk. Tapi kini, orang-orang benar-benar menghabiskan libur mereka dengan beristirahat, betul-betul beristirahat.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, bertanya sambil menatap orang yang ditanyanya. Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, selalu menatap orang yang diajaknya bicara apalagi kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya, sopan.

Sungmin menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Admnistrasi Bisnis."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, matanya berbinar. "Oohh jadi kau anak baru itu!" Katanya bersemangat.

Namja tampan bermabut coklat ini rupanya senang memiliki teman baru. Jelas saja, siapa orang yang tidak senang mendapat teman baru? Ditambah lagi ia adalah namja manis dan pintar.

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti akhirnya memutar kepalanya dan menatap namja tampan di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung, dahinya berkerut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Minggu lalu Kim Sonsaengnim mengatakan pada anak-anak akan ada mahasiswa baru di tahun ke tiga. Aku rasa itu kau. Kau mahasiswa tahun ke tiga, benar bukan?" Tanyanya santai.

Masih dengan dahi berkerut, bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Kau juga mahasiswa administrasi bisnis?"

"Euhmm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku juga mahasiswa Administrasi Bisnis." Katanya lagi.

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, pintu lift pun terbuka, pertanda mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar gedung apartement. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan. Mereka pun melangkah ke luar dari lift, Kyuhyun melangkah lebih dulu diikuti dengan Sungmin di belakangnya.

_Kalau seperti itu berarti ..._ Sambil melangkah Sungmin bermonolog dengan pikirannya, mencoba menerawang hubungan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Itu artinya kau dan aku berada dalam kelas yang sama." Sebelum Sungmin selesai dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berkata seakan melanjutkan monolog namja manis itu. Sungmin pun mulai tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Kebetulan sekali bukan?" Namja tampan itu –kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, kebetulan sekali." Jawab namja manis itu pelan.

Setelah beberapa langkah kaki mereka pun berhenti di sebuah halte bus yang berada di depan apartement. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada, bermaksud melihat waktu yang ditunjukan oleh jam tangan digital yang dipakainya dipergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

"Kapan busnya datang?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap jam tangannya.

"Tiga menit lagi." Jawab namja tampan itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sungmin yang masih menatap ke arah Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun dari dalam saku celana namja tinggi itu. Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

_Ya ampun, benda itu muat dalam saku celananya? _Namja manis itu bertanya dalam hati, sedikit aneh baginya melihat benda yang menurutnya tidak kecil itu dapat cukup di dalam saku celana Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, matanya menatap tajam pada benda yang dikeluarkannya tadi yang ternyata adalah PSP hitam kesayangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

Ctak ctak ctak ...

Kyuhyun terus memainkan PSPnya, menekan-nekan tombolnya dengan ganas, ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang –sebenarnya hanya ada 5 orang di sana, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dua orang Ahjjussi dan seorang Ahjumma di sekitarnnya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Sungmin tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri. _Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh lawannya. _Pikirnya.

Tiga menit berlalu, Bus yang tadi mereka tunggu kini sudah berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Kyuhyun masuk dengan PSP yang masih pada genggamannya. Sungmin mengikutinya. Kyuhyun berhenti pada kursi penumpang baris ketiga dari belakang, mempersilakan Sungmin untuk duduk di dekat jendela sementara dirinya duduk di samping kanan Sungmin.

Ctak ctak ctak ...

Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi acara 'kencannya' dengan benda elektronik hitam kesayangannya –PSP. Sungmin Pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari pemandangan di luar jendela ke kanan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSPnya.

_Eunhyuk ah benar, orang ini serius berpacaran dengan PSP. _Katanya dalam hati sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya, menatap kembali jalanan kota Seoul, tidak mau terlalu peduli dengan tingkah orang di sampingnya.

Sementara itu, mata coklat Kyuhyun yang fokus menatap ternyata tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya, itulah sebabnya tanpa diketahui Sungmin saat ini layar PSP Kyuhyun lebih senang memunculkan tulisan _'Game Over'_ dibanding tulisan _'You Win' _seperti biasanya.

_Canggung sekali. Ingin memulai obrolan, tapi harus diawali dari mana? Bertanya tentang kuliahnya sudah, tidak ada yang penting lagi._

Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati. Tahunya, pikirannya sedari tadi memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang tepat dengan namja manis di sampingnya agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung. Namun sayang, otaknya yang biasa jenius pun kini tiba-tiba kehabisan ide.

Cho Kyuhyun Pabbo, padahal masih banyak kan hal-hal yang belum dia ketahui dari Sungmin. Seperti keluarganya, hobinya, juga... 'teman'nya. Ya, Kyuhyun mungkin ingin tahu tentang teman-teman Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin pun sebenarnya merasa suasana sedikit canggung. Padahal baru lima menit bus berjalan, tapi… duduk berdampingan hanya berdua, dengan keadaan bus yang sepi penumpang, dan tanpa adanya pembicaraan, waktu terasa lama.

Tak terasa sepuluh menit berlalu, sesaat kemudian Bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti.

Merasa bus sudah berhenti Sungmin pun untuk pertama kalinya dalam bus ini ia membuka suara, bertanya pada namja di sampingnya –Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ssi, kita turun dimana?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Pemberhentian berikutnya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

* * *

Sementara itu di asrama, Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian di kamarnya –dan sungmin. Dengan handuk yang masih melilit di pinggangnya, rambut yang masih basah –menggairahkan, juga kimono mandi yang masih dikenakannya, namja gummy smile itu membuka lemari baju hendak mengambil pakaiannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar alunan lagu.

... Naega tteotda hamyeon da wechyeo oppa oppa ...

Drrt drrt drrt ...

"Eh..." katanya sedikit terkejut mendengar suara lagu yang tiba-tiba. Merasa suaranya berasal dari belakang punggungnya, namja itu pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia pun mencari sumber suara, yang menuntunnya mendekati meja nakas di samping ranjang Sungmin.

Sret

"Hhh, sepertinya ini ponsel Sungmin ah. Tertinggal, ceroboh sekali." Katanya disertai helaan napas setelah membuka laci meja nakas tersebut dan menemukan ponsel Sungmin yang terus berdering nyaring dengan layar sentuhnya yang menyala. Rupanya ada panggilan masuk.

Eunhyuk dapat melihat _id caller _pada layar ponsel yang menyala itu.

_**FishyHae**_

"Siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah mungkin temannya Sungmin ah. Kalau aku angkat akan sangat tidak sopan. Biarkan sajalah." Katanya lagi lalu berlalu dan kembali pada pakaian-pakaiannya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengenakan Kaos santai dan celana training, hari ini Eunhyuk tidak berniat pergi keluar kecuali jika ia tadi mengantar Sungmin. Namun baru setengah jalan ia mengenakan pakaiannya –baru mengenakan celana trainingnya, dengan kondisi _topless_ ia kembali membuka laci tempat dimana ponsel Sungmin yang masih berdering semenjak tadi. _Berisik sekali _pikirnya.

"Ish, sudah tahu tidak ada jawaban tetap saja menunggu teleponya diangkat." Katanya sedikit mengumpat kepada si penelepon yang dia ketahui bernama _FishyHae_ tanpa mengangkat telepon itu.

_Apa sebaiknya aku jawab saja teleponnya. _Pikirnya sambil menatap ponsel Sungmin yang sekarang sudah berada di genggamannya.

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan berniat menjawab panggilan masuk itu, sedetik kemudian dering ponsel berhenti.

"Hhh, akhirnya berhenti juga, untung saja belum aku angkat."Katanya setelah melihat si penelepon akhirnya menyerah pada panggilannya.

Layar ponsel yang awalnya menunjukkan tanda adanyan panggilan masuk akhirnya kembali pada tampilan awal –_Lock wallpaper_. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya sedikit tercekat.

_**3 Missed Calls**_

_**13 New Messages**_

"Sejak kapan Sungmin ah tidak melihat ponselnya?" Katanya bingung namun sedetik kemudian tidak peduli, ia hanya menggendikan bahunya dan kembali menyimpan ponsel sungmin ke tempat semula –di dalam laci meja nakas samping ranjang si namja bergigi kelinci.

* * *

Di tempat berbeda, di kota berbeda, seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata teduhnya yang menawan menampakan raut wajah cemas sekaligus kecewa.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Katanya kecewa dengan dahi yang berkerut sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

_Ming, kau sedang apa? Aku... merindukanmu._ Kata pemuda itu –Donghae dalam hati, cemas.

Baginya, sehari saja tanpa ada Sungmin membuatnya kosong, seperti ada yang kurang, dia menjadi tidak bersemangat. Bukan berarti setiap hari mereka bertemu, mungkin ketika kuliah iya –bertemu setiap hari, tapi pada hari libur seperti ini mereka biasanya pasti punya kegiatan masing-masing di rumah. Namun kini Sungmin sedang berada jauh darinya, Donghae sangat mencemaskan namja mungil itu.

Ditambah lagi Sungmin juga belum membalas pesan dan panggilan teleponnya semenjak pukul 7 pagi tadi dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah 12 siang, sudah hampir jam makan siang. Biasanya pada hari-hari kuliah, pada jam-jam ini mereka berdua akan makan siang bersama di Kantin dengan dua orang sahabat mereka, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun mengetik pesan –lagi.

_**To : BunnyMing**_

_**Ming, kau sedang apa? Apa sudah makan siang?**_

Send

Setelahnya ia pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu beranjak dari duduknya di Sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan melangkah ke dalam menuju dapur tepatnya menuju lemari es dua pintu yang berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian sekaleng _coke_ sudah ada digenggamannya.

...

Mungkin hari ini namja manis itu –Sungmin sedang sangat fokus pada masalah kepindahannya jadi dia sedikit melupakan ponselya. Donghae? Tidak, namja kelinci itu tidak pernah melupakan namja tampan itu.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai! Ini dia...!" Seru Kyuhyun ketika dirinya dan Sungmin sudah sampai di halaman depan Sapphire Blue National University. Matanya menatap bangga pada gedung universitas yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menawan, sungguh, sangat menawan.

Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun berseru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja tinggi itu, ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun tampan._ Pikirnya tanpa sadar.

"Selamat datang di Sapphire Blue National University!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sungmin yang ternyata masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum –jahil menyebalkan bahkan lebih mirip seringaian.

_Kau memang tampan Cho Kyuhyun, lihat, bahkan namja manis ini lebih tertarik memandangi wajah tampanmu dibanding gedung besar nan megah di hadapannya. _Pikir Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

Namja manis? Ya, memang sejak awal –sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Sungmin di stasiun _subway _kemarin, Kyuhyun akui bahwa Sungmin adalah namja yang manis bahkan menurutnya lebih manis dari yeoja manapun yang pernah ia temui.

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan, kau tidak perlu terlalu terpesona seperti itu." Katanya sedikit –sangat narsis.

Perlahan, Sunngmin pun tersadar. Senyuman manisnya lama kelamaan memudar seiring dengan kembalinya kesadarannya. Sedetik kemudian dengan cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke depan dan perlahan menundukan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di pipi chubbynya, benar-benar manis sebenarnya, yang seharusnya sayang jika disembunyikan.

"Mianhae." Katanya pelan sambil menunduk dengan senyum canggung.

_Manisnya!_ Seru Kyuhyun dalam hati. Mata namja tampan itu berbinar dengan senyuman yang masih diperihatkannya.

"Ah, cheonmaneyo. Kajja!" Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menarik namja manis itu. Membawanya menuju ruang administrasi.

Sungmin yang tadinya masih terdiam karena malu sontak terkejut melihat kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menariknya. Kakinya yang tadi diam dipaksa untuk melangkah menyebabkan dirinya hampir saja terjatuh kedepan.

Rona merah masih tergambar jelas di wajah mungilnya saat mata foxy miliknya melihat jemari namja tinggi di depannya menggenggam erat tangannya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

_Lee Sungmin! Yang tadi kau lakukan itu sangat memalukan! _Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya mereka berdua pun tiba di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Administration' di depannya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya dan membawa namja manis yang masih dalam genggamannya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Cukup banyak meja, kursi, dan monitor yang dijadikan sepasang dalam ruangan itu. Namun hanya beberapa orang yang duduk dan mengisi kursinya, ya sekali lagi ini hari libur.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke salah satu pasang –meja, kursi, dan monitor, berbicara sebentar dengan wanita muda yang mungkin usianya sekitar seperempat abad yang duduk di sana. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin.

Wanita muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang namja tinggi itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu menengadahkan tangannya, mempersilakan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi di depan mejanya.

"Silakan." Katanya dengan sopan kepada Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengangguk dan duduk di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan duduk pada sofa di sudut ruangan itu, menunggu namja mungil tersebut menyelesaikan keperluannya sambil membaca majalah –majalah edukasi yang sengaja di sediakan di sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya sekitar 20 menit Sungmin sudah selesai dengan 'masalah'nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sungmin ssi, selamat bergabung dengan universitas kami." Kata yeoja itu mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Sungmin.

"Ne. Hyorin ssi, Gamsahamnida." Jawab Sungmin sopan kepada wanita di hadapannya yang ia tahu bernama Hyorin dari tulisan yang ada pada _nametag_ yang dikenakan yeoja cantik itu yang juga sama dengan tulisan pada papan nama yang ada di atas mejanya.

Namja mungil itu pun berdiri dan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu ia membungkuk. Setelahnya ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ssi." Panggil Sungmin dengan suara lembutnya.

Namja yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan langsung bangit dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya pada Sungmin.

"Sudah." Jawab namja manis itu sambil mengangguk. Mereka pun melangkah ke luar ruangan itu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu sekarang aku ajak kau berkeliling. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin setelah mereka benar-benar keluar dari ruang admnistrasi itu.

Sungmin langsung mengangguk cepat beberapa kali. wajahnya sumringah, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Rupanya ia tidak sabar ingin mengenali universitas barunya. Tidak, mereka tidak akan mengelilingi semuanya, hanya gedung fakultas mereka –fakultas administrasi bisnis saja.

Setelah beberapa saat bekeliling Sungmin yang sedari tadi senang melihat-lihat mading yang terpampang di dinding-dinding gedung fakultasnya tanpa sengaja menemukan sederetan pengumuman nilai yang tertempel di salah satu mading atau lebih tepatnya papan pengumuman. Langsung saja namja mungil itu mengahampiri dan membacanya, dilihatnya urutan teratas yang menunjukan nama peraih nilai tertinggi mahasiswa administrasi bisnis itu.

"Eoh!" Seru namja menis itu sedikit terkejut. Matanya pun sedikit terbelalak sedikit tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun yang tadi lebih tertarik melihat hal lain –selain mading, kini menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sungmin setelah mendengar namja manis itu berseru pelan. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum setelah mengetahui apa yang sedang Sungmin lihat, pengumuman nilai tepatnya pada urutan teratas peraih nilai tertinggi. Kemudian ia pun menghampiri sungmin.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau..." Jawab Sungmin pelan sedikit ragu.

_Namja ini urutan teratas? Apa tidak salah? _Tanya Sungmin membatin. Ia meremehkan Kyuhyun rupanya.

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia ingin mendengar namja manis ini berkata bahwa namja tampan di hadapannya adalah urutan teratas. Agak sombong memang, tapi biarlah lagi pula dia memang pintar.

"Yang urutan teratas itu... kau Kyuhyun ssi?"

"Oh itu, ya tentu saja." Katanya bangga.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Mulutnya sedikt ternganga, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan mulut mungilnya yang masih terbuka.

"Hebat." Katanya kemudian, kagum.

"Ah, gamsahamnida." Kata namja tampan itu lagi-lagi bangga.

Sungmin masih menatapnya kagum dengan sedikit masih tidak percaya.

_Lihatlah Cho, dia mengagumimu lagi. Kau memang namja sempurna, tampan dan pintar._ Diam-diam Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin pun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sederetan nama-nama dan nilai-nilai itu. Pada saat itu juga Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya.

"Eoh, Sungmin ssi ini sudah lewat jam makan siang." Katanya mengiterupsi kegiatan Sungmin membaca papan pengumuman. Namja bergigi kelinci itu pun melirik jam tangannya, pukul 2 siang. Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu.

"Kajja! Kita pulang." Seru Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lagi seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa jam lalu.

Namja tinggi dan namja mungil itu pun langsung membawa kakinya melangkah pulang menuju asrama, tidak berniat untuk makan siang di luar. Keduanya memang tidak sedang membawa uang banyak saat ini.

* * *

"Annyeong Haseyo! Kami pulang!" Seru Kyuhyun setelah ia dan Sungmin tiba di asrama.

"Ah Kyuhyun ssi, Sungmin ssi, apakah kalian sudah makan siang? Ahjumma sudah buatkan nasi goreng kimchi." Kata Park Ahjumma penuh perhatian. Ia memang sudah menganggap semua penghuni asrama sebagai anak-anaknya.

"Ah ne, Ahjumma gamsahamnida." "Ne, gamsahamnida." Seru Kyuhyun yang diikuti oleh suara lembut Sungmin.

"Ne, habiskan saja. Hanya tinggal kalian berdua yang belum makan." Kata Park Ahjumma lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sementara itu mereka yang diberi senyum hanya balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Keduanya langsung duduk di kursi meja makan kecil yang tersedia di dapur asrama yang sekarang kita bisa menyebutnya dorm. Tidak mau menunda lagi hanya untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian mereka –terutama Sungmin dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, mereka pun langsung menyendokkan nasi goreng kimchi itu ke piring masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun ssi, gamsahamnida sudah mengantarku." Kata Sungmin sebelum ia menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi di sendoknya.

"Ne, gwenchanayo. Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu, denganku santai saja." Kata Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Panggil saja Kyu." Lanjutnya lagi. Ia pun menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh, baiklah, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Sungmin pun ikut menyuapkan nasinya.

"Oh ya, umurmu berapa Sungmin ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan banmal mengira namja manis ini lebih muda darinya.

"Aku 21 tahun." Jawab namja manis itu.

"Uhk… mwo?!" Seru kyuhyun hampir tersedak ketika mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Secepat kilat ia pun berkata lagi.

"Seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung!" Serunya.

"Eh?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. Menggemaskan!

"Umurku 19 tahun! Seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi mengulang kata-katanya.

"Eoh." Mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seperti berkata –benarkah?

"Ah, hyung mianhae." Maaf Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak sopan telah memanggil namja di hadapannya ini dengan banmal.

"Ne, gwenchanayo Kyuhyun ah." Katanya lembut.

"Ah hyung, aku kira kau lebih muda dariku, wajahmu sangat manis hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda hyung barunya itu. Langsung saja pipi chubby milik namja manis itu merona.

"Gamsahamnida." Sungmin berterima kasih atas pujian Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menundukan wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul. Sungguh manis! Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Jangan menunduk begitu hyung, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu." Katanya –Kyuhyun lagi membuat wajah Sungmin semakin merah merona, perlahan ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya saking tidak tahan dengan godaan Kyuhyun

_Ya Tuhan! Manisnya! Aku harus sering-sering menggodanya! _SeruKyuhyun membatin. Ia menggigit bibir bawanya –menggoda dan menampakan senyum seringainya.

Sementara Sungmin yang masih dengan ronanya dan Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya, Eunhyuk yang rupanya sedang kehausan melangkah ke dapur bermaksud mengambil segelas air. Matanya pun menangkap sosok dua orang itu. Melihat Sungmin, Eunhyuk pun langsung teringat.

"Ah Ming ah, ponselmu tertinggal, tadi ada yang menelepon tapi tidak aku jawab." Eunhyuk menginterupsi suasana yang sedikit canggung –bagi Sungmin itu.

"Ah! Gomawo Hyuk ah!" Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya, bangkit dari duduknya dan berterima kasih kepada Eunhyuk yang sudah mengingatkannya tentang ponselnya yang sekaligus juga mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang dia sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ne Ming ah." Eunhyuk menjawab kata terima kasih Sungmin.

Sungmin pun dengan cepat langsung menuju kamarnya dan Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun, tangannya langsung menyenggol pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Eh hyung, dia itu lebih tua darimu, panggil dia hyung!" Perintah Kyuhyun pada si namja gummy smile.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Eunhyuk menatap terkejut pada Kyuhyun.

"Euhmm." Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Kau pasti tertipu dengan wajahnya kan? Aku juga begitu tadi." Sambung Kyuhyun. Sementara Eunhyuk masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menelepon Sungmin hyung?" Tanya namja tampan itu –Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eh? Ah aku tidak tahu, mungkin temannya." Jawab Eunhyuk santai, ia pun kembali ke tujuan awalnya menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air minum.

_Temannya? Tapi sepertinya penting sekali._ Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mengingat tadi Sungmin yang tergesa-gesa meninggalkannya dari acaranya menggoda Sungmin.

Di waktu yang sama di sisi lain dorm, tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihat namja manis sedang membuka laci meja nakas di samping ranjang miliknya. Ia pun segera mengambil benda yang terletak di sana, ponselnya. Ia pun menatap pada layar ponsel itu.

_Hae…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**To be continued**_

Annyeong Haseyo !

I'm a newbie

Thanks a lot for reading and please leave a review ! Thanks

Review for improvement ! Continuation of the story can be adapted to the review of readers !.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong ! Author is back ! **

**Sebelumnya author ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Ming Oppa **

"**Happy Birthday Ming Oppa ! Naega Yeongwonhi Jeongmal Saranghaeyo" *hugtightMingppa *kissedbyMingppa**

**Sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya, author akan membalas terlebih dahulu reviews dari chingudeul.**

**Let's check this out !**

**AnggiHaeHyukELF = ***nerimapermencoklat

Baiklah akan author pertimbangkan tentang HaeHyuk kk

Iya, KyuHyuk ketipu tuh sama muka Ming yang super manis *AuthordipelukMing

**sun young = **author doain supaya harapannya terkabul chingu kk

**maria8 = **Tanyain Hae aja chingu, dia bakal nyusul Ming apa ngga.

HaeHyuk tergantung sih apakah Hae akan ketemu Hyuk apa ngga kk

**NiMin Shippers = **wah, gomawo chingu, author juga ikut bahagia *terharu

**Vhentea = **Iya chingu ini HaeMin kk

**adinda . sungmin = **Tanyain deh sama Kyu dia suka sama Ming apa ngga? Biar lebih jelas kk

Iya ini HaeMin chingu -_- kalau dikasih Hyukkie Hae bakal mau gak ya? Ntar author tanya Hae dulu.

Gomawo chingu

**poutyming137 = **Tanyaaja sama yang bersangkutan (read: Hae dan Ming) chingu kk

**Cho Zhen Min = **Author juga gak sabar nunggu lanjutannya -_-

Tanyain Hae deh, dia suka Ming apa ngga? Biar gak ada fitnah dari author kk

**lovegood cherry = **Gomawo chingu ! Lanjut ini !

**Zahra Amelia = **Iya chingu agak lambat, soalnya kalau cepet-cepet, takut castnya kecapean *hening -_-

author doain supaya keinginannya tercapai di ff ini kk

ne, lanjut !

**fariny = **lanjut chingu !

**Jeongmal Gomawo yang sudah review di chapter 2**

AnggiHaeHyukELF

maria8

Sun young

NiMin Shippers

Vhentea

adinda . sungmin

poutyming137

Cho Zhen Min

lovegood cherry

Zahra Amelia

fariny

**Silakan review lagi !**

**Mianhae author telat update *deepbowwithaallcast. Author akan berusaha untuk update lebih cepat untuk chapter selanjutnya. Author juga berusaha agar ff ini semakin baik setiap chapternya sehingga tidak mengecewakan para reader. Jeongmal Gomawo kepada yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini. Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya ^^ **

**I Call You Minnie**

**Author : KyuMing**

**Cast :  
**

**Lee Sungmin  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun  
**

**Lee Donghae  
**

**Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk  
**

**etc**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Disclamer : All is God's but that I could is just wish Sungmin could be mine.**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boring Story, Newbie, etc**

**enJOY~**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menelepon Sungmin hyung?" Tanya namja tampan itu –Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eh? Ah aku tidak tahu, mungkin temannya." Jawab Eunhyuk santai, ia pun kembali ke tujuan awalnya menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air minum.

_Temannya? Tapi sepertinya penting sekali._ Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mengingat tadi Sungmin yang tergesa-gesa meninggalkannya dari acaranya menggoda Sungmin.

Di waktu yang sama di sisi lain dorm, tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihat namja manis sedang membuka laci meja nakas di samping ranjang miliknya. Ia pun segera mengambil benda yang terletak di sana, ponselnya. Ia pun menatap pada layar ponsel itu.

_Hae…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Sungmin tersenyum simpul namun dibalik itu terisratkan raut wajah menyesal ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya. Ya, Sungmin menyesal telah 'melupakan' Donghae hari ini.

Namja manis itu menyentuh bagian layar bertuliskan _**3 missed calls**_, terbukalah bagian _call log_.

_**3 missed calls : **_

_**1 missed call from Wookie – Today, 10:47**_

_**2 missed calls from FishyHae – Today, 10:39 11:28**_

Setelahnya, namja mungil itu membuka kotak pesan pada ponselnya.

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 07:00 **_

_**Annyeong haseyo! Selamat pagi Sungmin ah! **_

_**Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Kau mimpi apa semalam?**_

_**.**_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 07:20**_

_**Ming, Kau sedang sarapan ya? Baiklah, makan yang banyak ne.**_

_**Ah, hari ini kau akan mengurusi kepindahanmu kan? Siapa yang akan mengantarmu? Ingat, jangan pergi sendirian ne.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Eomma Yeppeo– Today, 08:00**_

_**Sungmin ah, selamat pagi! Tidurmu nyenyak sayang? Eomma harap begitu.**_

_**Chagi, hari ini kau urusi kepindahanmu ne, maaf appa dan eomma tidak bisa mengantarmu, Jadi eomma sudah meminta Kyuhyun ssi untuk menemanimu, kau temui saja dia ne. Eomma harap kau akan betah di sana sayang. Eomma selalu mendoakanmu. **_

_**.**_

_**From : Wookie – Today, 08:09 **_

_**Ming hyung! Selamat pagi! Kau sudah sampai hyung? Baik-baiklah di sana ne! Aku akan merindukanmu!**_

_**Psst.. hyung, di sana pasti banyak namja tampan ya? Jangan menggodanya ne, Hae hyung bisa marah. Ke ke ke ^^**_

_**.**_

_**From : Yesung Hyung – Today, 08:30**_

_**Annyeong Sungmin ah! Selamat untuk beasiswamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana ne. Kami pasti sangat merindukanmu!**_

_**.**_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 09:00**_

_**Ming, kau sudah pergi? Siapa yang mengantarmu? Sayang sekali aku tidak ada di sana, padahal aku ingin mengantarmu. Ke ke **_

_**.**_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 10:35**_

_**Sungmin, kau sudah selesai? Aku bosan... Aku telepon kau ne.**_

_**. **_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 10:40**_

_**Apa belum selesai? **_

_**Ming ah, kenapa teleponku tidak dijawab?**_

_**.**_

_**From : Wookie – Today, 10:49**_

_**Sungmin hyung, sedang apa? Hae mengkhawatirkanmu, aku juga. **_

_**Mengapa tidak mengangkat teleponnya?**_

_**.**_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 11:29 **_

_**Ming, kau sedang apa? Apa sudah makan siang?**_

_**.**_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 12:30 **_

_**Aku bosan... Ming, cepat balas pesanku~**_

_**.**_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 13:07**_

_**Sungmin ah, aku sedang makan sup labu! kesukaanmu~ Kau mau tidak?**_

_**.**_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 14:10**_

_**Aish Lee Sungmin, kau baik-naik saja? Mengapa tidak membalas pesanku?**_

"Hhh..." Sungmin menghela napasnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang tidurnya.

_Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin! Mengapa kau sampai bisa meninggalkan ponselmu?! Ish! _Sungmin merutuki dirinya, sekali ia menghentakan kakinya.

Ia kesal karena telah mengabaikan semua orang yang sudah menghubunginya, terutama... kau tahu siapa, orang yang hampir setiap jam memberinya pesan.

...

Sementara itu pada detik yang sama di tempat lain, Donghae, namja pemiliki senyum menawan itu sedang berbaring di ranjang _Queen size _miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Meskipun begitu, wajah tampannya tetap menunjukkan kegelisahan.

Drrt drrt drrt ...

Mendengar poselnya berbunyi, secepat kilat ia membuka matanya, secepat itu pula ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di atas ranjang berseprai birunya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menempelkan poselnya pada telinga kirinya.

"Yeob..."

"Ming ah! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mencemaskanmu!" Donghae langsung memotong ucapan Sungmin. Nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Mianhae… Aku baik-baik saja Hae." Sungmin tersenyum simpul di seberang. Donghae menghela napas.

"Syukurlah. Ada apa dengan ponselmu? Heumm?" Namja tampan itu berkata lembut.

"Ani, mianhae, ponselku tadi tertinggal."

"Arraseo… Kau pergi dengan siapa tadi Ming?"

"Kyuhyun ah. Dia ketua asrama." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum amat manis. Sayangnya Donghae tidak dapat melihat senyumnya sekarang.

"Ow eoh apa dia galak?" Donghae bertanya konyol. Terdengar tawa kecil di sebrang.

"Haha. Ani, Donghae ya, dia menyenangkan."

"Ah… geureyo?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Namja tampan itu pun terus berbicara pada Sungmin di telepon. Ia benar-benar khawatir tadi pada namja bergigi kelinci itu. Namun setelah mendengar suara manisnya, Donghae dapat bernapas lega. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Sungmin, tentang universitas barunya, _roommate_nya, dan ketua asramanya –Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi dibalik itu Donghae sungguh merasa sesak ketika dengan semangatnya Sungmin bercerita tentang Kyuhyun sang ketua asrama.

_Ming ah sepertinya kau sudah dapat 'teman' baru. Apa dia lebih menyenangkan?_ Donghae bertanya dalam hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya. Rupanya dia sudah selesai berbicara dengan Sungmin. Ia pun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu dipandangnya langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

_Cho Kyuhyun? Cih!_

...

Tak berapa lama Sungmin pun kembali ke makan siangnya –lebih tepatnya makan sore, kembali ke meja makan di dapur dorm yang di sana masih duduk seorang namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang berjalan ke arahnya dari sudut matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang berbinar sumringah.

"Kyu, kau belum meneruskan makanmu?" Tanya namja manis itu akrab dengan senyum manisnya. Terlihat sekali jika _mood_nya sedang sangat baik setelah keluar dari kamarnya tadi, tepatnya setelah selesai menelepon seseorang.

"Tidak. Aku menunggumu." Jawab Kyuhyun agak dingin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak begitu suka melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum senang. Ani! Bukan begitu, tapi …

"Ah mianhae. Kalau begitu mari lanjutkan bersama." Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

_Memangnya siapa orang yang meneleponnya tadi? Kelihatannya senang sekali huh?! _Batin namja tampan itu tidak suka.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bertanya.

"Aaa siapa tadi yang meneleponmu, hyung?" Tanyanya tidak sopan. Namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli dengah etika itu. Dengan senang hati namja mungil itu menjawab.

"Temanku. Namanya Donghae."

Selanjutnya selama makan siang –menuju sore– itu pun mereka membicarakan tentang seseorang yang menghubungi Sungmin tadi, Donghae. Dengan semangatnya Sungmin bercerita, namun dengan jengkelnya Kyuhyun mendengarkan.

_Jadi namanya Donghae?! Siapa dia? Apa lebih tampan dariku huh?! _Kyuhyun agak mendelik di sela-sela cerita Sungmin.

_Ya! Haish! Ada apa denganku?! Memang apa peduliku? _Pikirnya lagi.

Namun sungguh, namja tinggi itu tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dia merasa sedikit … cemburu, ketika mendengar namja manis di hadapannya bercerita tentang teman kecilnya itu.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu pula dengan _roommate_nya, Eunhyuk dan juga sang ketua dorm, Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi ke kamarnya beberapa menit lebih dulu dari Sungmin. Agaknya namja itu –Kyuhyun sedang tidak begitu mood lagi berbicara pada Sungmin setelah pembicaraannya tadi siang dengan namja kelinci itu.

"Sungmin hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun saat ia mengantarmu ke universitas hari ini?" Hyukjae memandang Sungmin yang sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya, Ia sendiri sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. " Sepertinya tidak." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa." Eunhyuk pun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sungmin.

"Selamat tidur hyung." Katanya lagi.

"Ne. Selamat tidur." Jawab Sungmin sambil melihat ponselnya.

Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah ia membaca pesan singkat berisi ucapan selamat malam dari Donghae.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk ternyata masih memikirkan sesuatu.

_Ini aneh. Setelah pulang mengantar Sungmin hyung tadi, Kyuhyun ah lebih banyak diam. Pasti ada sesuatu._

Dan di kamar lain, seseorang bernama Kyuhyun pikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan perasaannya.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Sungmin terlihat sedang duduk seorang diri di sofa besar yang terletak di ruang kumpul sambil menonton acara televisi pagi. Sungmin yang sedang fokus dengan tontonannya tidak sadar Kyuhyun dengan rambut acak-acakannya sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Sepertinya namja tampan itu baru saja bangun tidur.

"Nngh… mmhh…" Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Sungmin. Setelahnya tanpa rasa malu tangan kirinya melingkar ke atas perut Sungmin. Matanya terpenjam dan bibirnya tersenyum. Agaknya tidur membuat namja ini lupa jika kemarin ia sempat tidak _mood _pada namja manis di pelukannya saat ini.

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya dan memeluknya manja.

"K.. Kyu.. Kyuhyun ah?" Katanya gugup.

"Hhmm…" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam.

"Bisa tolong lep…"

"Sebentar hyung aku masih mengantuk. Mmhh…" Namja tampan itu memotong perkataan Sungmin dengan mata masih terpejam sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"N.. ne baiklah." Sungmin pun hanya diam mendapati perlakuan dari orang yang baru dikenalnya dua hari ini.

Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dan agak gugup dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun ini. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, wajahnya agak memerah karena malu. Pasalnya tidak pernah ada orang yang bersikap manja kepadanya sebelumnya selain Donghae. Kyuhyun yang merasa gelagat gugup dari Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Sesekali ia juga dapat mendengar detak jantung Sungmin yang sedang memompa darah dengan cepat.

_Eh hey! Ming hyung, jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali. Apa kau gugup heumm? _Batin Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum evilnya.

_Aku juga. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa melakukan ini. Bermanja denganmu yang bahkan baru aku kenal dua hari. Tapi ini sangat nyaman. _Batin Kyuhyun lagi. Jantungnya pun tak kalah cepat berdetak dibanding jantung Sungmin.

Tak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Orang itu –Lee Hyukjae, hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali lagi ke kelakuan asalnya dan Sungmin yang malah terlihat lucu dengan kegugupannya.

_Dasar, dia mulai lagi. Seenaknya saja bermanja denganSungmin hyung. Bahkan dia baru mengenalnya beberapa hari. _Pikirnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur. Tidak mau mengganggu acara bermanja –tidak tahu malunya– Kyuhyun.

Ini hal yang langka. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka bermanja-manja, apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu.

* * *

Hari ini sepertinya penghuni asrama lain sedang ada rencana masing-masing, karenanya dorm jadi terlihat sepi. Hingga sore hanya terlihat, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan seorang penghuni asrama yang sejak pagi sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya. Sementara itu, ketiga namja lainnya –KyuMinHyuk sedang menonton televisi bersama.

Merasa bosan dengan acara di televisi, Eunhyuk pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin di sampingnya. Eunhyuk memperhatikan Sungmin lama. Perlahan raut wajah namja pemilik _gummy smile _itu berubah seperti menahan sesuatu, menahan gemas.

"Sungmin hyung, mengapa kau imut sekaliii?!" Katanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Eh? Ah ani." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi kau benar-benar imut hyung!" Eunhyuk meyakinkan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertawa.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau juga sangat manis Hyuk ah~" Jawab Sungmin dengan manja, rupanya mereka memang sudah mulai akrab.

"Ah itu memang benar hyung, aku memang manis." Eunhyuk malah membanggakan dirinya, narsis. Sementara itu melihat tanggapan percaya diri dari Eunhyuk, Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memasang muka seolah berkata –_dasar narsis._

"Kyaa! Hyung jangan seperti itu!" Eunhyuk ribut saat melihat kelakuan imut yang dibuat Sungmin itu.

Sementara, namja ketiga –Kyuhyun, yang melihat perilaku mereka –sebenarnya hanya melihat pada Sungmin– hanya tersenyum. Tak tahan melihat pipi _chubby _Sungmin yang menggembung, tanganya langsung menangkup pipi itu dari belakang, kebetulan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di atas sofa sedangkan Sungmin duduk di karpet tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Umh…" Namja manis itu sedikit kaget dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya agak menekan. Bibirnya semakin maju dan sedikit terbuka. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Dengan posisi tangan seperti itu, perlahan Kyuhyun memutar kepala Sungmin hingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan. Sungmin agaknya sedikit kesusahan memutar kepalanya.

Mata Sungmin membulat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sangat dekat di hadapannya, sesekali ia mengerjap lucu. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau ingin aku menciummu Minnie hyung? Heumm…" Tanyanya dengan _smirk _diwajahnya.

Sungmin makin membulatkan matanya lalu menggeleng cepat.

_Minnie? Panggilan macam apa itu? _Wajahnya memerah.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk hanya mampu menahan tawanya.

_Kyuhyun gila! Ani! Sepertinya dia memang menyukai Sungmin hyung. Minnie? Bahkan dia sudah menciptakan panggilanyang sangat manis untuk Sungmin hyung._ Pikirnya.

"Ck…" Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Kau memang manis Minnie hyung~" Katanya lagi dengan gemas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala namja manis itu. Setelahnya, ia pun melepaskan tangannya pada pipi _chubby _itu.

Sungmin langsung memegang kedua pipinya, mengusapnya pelan.

"Appo." Namja manis itu berkata pelan hampir tidak terdengar, namun si namja tinggi –Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Ah mianhae Minnie hyung." Ucap kyuhyun pura-pura menyesal.

"Supaya tidak sakit, sini, aku cium pipimu." Katanya lagi sambil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin, berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari pipi pemiliknya.

Namun dengan cepat Sungmin menarik tangannya.

"Andwae!" Serunya sambil tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibir _pink_nya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya tertawa renyah.

"Hah! Ya! Kyu kau tidak sopan sekali!" Hyukjae berkata sambil menahan tawanyanya, sama-sama tidak sopan juga.

"Ya! Kalian! Berhenti menertawakanku! Ish!" Sungmin kesal. Keduanya masih tertawa.

"Ya! Aish! Aku mau mandi saja." Katanya lagi lalu beranjak.

"Minnie hyung! Kau mau mandi? Ayo kita mandi bersama!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ya!"

...

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara keran air yang menyala. Sungmin benar-benar pergi mandi. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae tetap pada posisinya. Sedikit menahan sakit perut karena tawa mereka yang meledak tadi.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau itu parah sekali!" Hyukjae memulai bicara.

"Ah tidak." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Dasar evil."

"Biar saja, yang penting aku tampan."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kyuhyun ah, jujur saja, kau menyukai Sungmin hyung ne?" Tanya Hyukjae menggoda.

"Ani." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba gugup.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja." Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun dengan sikunya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggendikan bahunya.

"Hhhah, aku benar."

"Tapi dia menyukai orang lain." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyangkal dan tersenyum miris.

"Siapa?" Hyukjae penasaran.

"Donghae." Namja tampan itu berkata tidak suka.

"Siapa?"

"Temannya yang kemarin meneleponnya."

"Oh. Kau tahu dari mana? Sungmin hyung bilang dia hanya temannya."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggendikan bahunya.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat Kyuhyun ah. Bisa jadi Sungmin hyung akan benar-benar menjadi milik orang itu." Eunhyuk menasehati Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Lihat saja." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah dinginnya.

* * *

Sungmin sudah selesai berganti pakaian, penghuni dorm lainpun satu persatu mulai kembali dari perginya. Kyuhyun sedang mandi, sementara Eunhyuk sedang di kamarnya ditemani oleh _roommate_nya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sungmin. Mereka sedang asik dengan obrolannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Hyukjae, ayo antar aku ke Minimarket, Persediaan mie instant sudah habis." Kyuhyun masuk dengan santainya.

"Hai hyung~" Sapanya pada Sungmin yang sedang memandangnya dengan senyum menggoda. Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangnya.

_Sehabis mandi begini aku memang lebih tampan Minnie hyung._ Kyuhyun mulai narsis sambil tersenyum jahil menyebalkan.

"Kau saja sendiri! Lagi, kau tidak sopan memanggil namaku! " Eunhyuk menolak.

"Hyung, Ahjumma menyuruhku membelinya dua kardus!" Kyuhyun frustasi, berlebihan.

"Kau pergi saja dengan Sungmin hyung." Eunhyuk berusaha memberi kode.

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit kaget.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan berkata –_kau benar!_

"Ah iya aku lupa, Ahjumma menyuruhku membuang sampah." Namja _gummy smile _itu langsung melesat keluar kamar.

"Ayo Minnie hyung!" Kyuhyun pun langsung menyeret Sungmin.

Melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari dorm, Eunhyuk tersenyum dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

Drrt drrt drrt …

... Naega tteotda hamyeon da wechyeo oppa oppa ...

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi. Tentu saja tadi Sungmin meninggalkannya karena tadi ia langsung ditarik Kyuhyun keluar untuk menemani namja tampan itu ke minimarket.

Hyukjae yang mendengarnya langsung berniat mejawab panggilan itu. Sungmin memang sudah memberinya izin untuk mengangkat teleponnya jika dia sedang mandi atau sebagainya.

_FishyHae. Hmm orang itu lagi._

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Eunhyuk.

"Yeoboseyo. Apa Sungmin ah ada?" Tanya Donghae saat merasa suara di seberang teleponnya bukan suara Sungmin.

_Ah ini kesempatanku untuk membantu evil itu. _Pikir Eunhyuk.

"Dia sedang tidak ada. Dia sedang keluar bersama seseorang." Katanya santai.

"Hmm, dengan siapa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kyuhyun, ketua asrama kami." Eunhyuk mulai menyeringai.

Di seberang telepon, Donghae mulai panas. Air mukanya mengeras.

"Geureyo?" Tanya Donghae dingin, memastikan.

"Ne, geureyo." Hyukaje menjawab dengan santainya.

Sementara itu Donghae bermonolog. _Malam-malam seperti ini? Tapi kemana?_

Namja bermata teduh itu pun bertanya lagi.

"Ini dengan siapa?"

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, teman sekamarnya Sungmin hyung. Wae?"

"Ah kau Eunhyuk ssi, Sungmin ah pernah menceritakannya. Aku…"

"Ah benarkah? Ne, aku tahu kau Donghae ssi?" Eunhyuk memotong perkataan Donghae seenaknya.

"Ne, benar, a…" Donghae ingin berkata lagi namun dipotong kembali.

"Aaa Donghae ssi, kau tahu Sungmin hyung sibuk dengan kepindahannya jadi kau jangan sering-sering meneleponnya." Namja pemilik _gummy smile _tersebut berkata dengan sangat tidak tahu malu.

Donghae terkejut mendengarnya. _Apa-apaan dia ini?! Bisa-bisanya menyuruhku tidak menghubungi Sungmin._

Donghae mulai kesal dengan namja yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini. Sudah tadi dia memotong dua kali perkataannya, kini menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubungi Sungmin.

"Apa?! Seenaknya saja! Kau ini siapa?" Tanya Donghae geram.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini _roommate_nya Sungmin hyung."

"Ya haish! Aku tahu! Bukan itu maksudku?"

"Lalu maksudmu apa? Bicara dengan jelas!" Suruh Hyukaje. Keduanya malah terlibat pertengkaran kecil.

"Ya! Kau saja yang tidak mengerti dasar bodoh!" Donghae mulai berteriak.

"Aduh… Ya! Jangan berteriak dasar ikan!" Eunhyuk membalas teriakannya lalu mulai mengejeknya dengan sebutan ikan. Menurutnya itu sesuai dengan nama kontak Donghae pada ponsel Sungmin –_FishyHae._

Donghae sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Agak terkejut juga karena orang yang bernama Lee Hyukjae ini berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan ikan, panggilan yang digunakan Sungmin untuk mengejeknya.

"Ikan katamu?! Hah! Kau monyet!" Donghae membalas ejekan Eunhyuk.

"Apa?! Monyet kau bilang?! Ish… menyebalkan!" Hyukjae mulai merajuk. Donghae mulai tertawa menang.

"Haha… Bodoh!" Ejek namja ikan itu lagi kepada namja monyet.

"Ish… akan ku adukan pada Sungmin hyung!"

"Silakan saja, aku tidak takut, Ming ah lebih percaya padaku!" Seru Donghae Sombong.

"Ish dasar si … Sungmin hyung!" Perkataan Eunhyuk terpotong saat melihat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa Hyuk ah?" Sungmin langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Ini! Namja ikan ini menyebalkan!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan teleponnya pada Sungmin.

_Namja ikan? Hae?_ Pikir Sungmin dan langsung menyambar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Hae?" Tanyanya.

"Ah Ming!" Hae langsung berseru riang.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk memerhatikan Sungmin yang sedang menelepon sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Hae ada apa?"

"Ming ah, katakan pada teman sekamarmu itu, jangan berani mengangkat telepon orang!" Sungmin mendengarnya hanya menghela napas.

"Hhh… Hae, aku yang mengizinkannya."

"Apa?! Sungmin ah, namja itu gila, menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah Donghae ya kau itu kekanakkan."

"Hah?! Ya aish! Baiklah, kau membelanya." Ucap Donghae sebal.

"Bu... bukan begitu Hae. Aish.."

"Ya sudah, kau tadi kemana?" Donghae melembutkan suaranya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, tapi tidak sendiri kok, hmm dengan Kyuhyun." Sungmin langsung menjelaskan secara lengkap. Donghae menghela napas.

"Hhh… Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Donghae mulai serius.

"Lalu kau ingin aku dekat dengan Eunhyuk saja? Baiklah." Sungmin malah menggodanya.

"Ya! Jangan sebut namja itu lagi!" Mendengarnya Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haish.. Baiklah! Sungmin ah selamat malam." Donghae mengakhiri teleponnya dengan kesal.

"Selamat malam juga nae Fishy Hae~~" Ucap Sungmin manja, berniat menggoda lalu terkikik geli dengan kelakuan Donghaenya itu. Sungmin pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Percakapan yang tidak terlalu penting. Sepertinya Donghae sedikit lupa akan tujuannya menelepon Sungmin.

_Baiklah, karena namja gila itu aku jadi tidak sempat memberitahu Sungmin tentang ini. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat ini sebagai kejutan._ Di kamarnya, Donghae membatin setelah selesai menghubungi Sungmin.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang mengintip dari pintu kamar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk merasa sangat panas setelah mendengar perkataan manja Sungmin saat namja manis itu memberikan ucapan selamat tidur pada Donghae.

_Nae Fishy Hae … cih!_

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeong Haseyo !**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga *kibarbannerKyuMin**

**Bagaimana chingu chapter ini ? Apakah cukup memuaskan atau malah mengecewakan ? Beri tanggapannya ya ! Ayo review lagi ! Gomawo ! **

**Mohon reviewnya ! *deepbowwithallcast**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong ! Author is back !**

**Mianhae author telat update *deepbowwithaallcast. ****Ada sedikit kesalahan teknis saat akan update, mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. ****Author akan berusaha untuk update lebih cepat untuk chapter selanjutnya. Author juga berusaha agar ff ini semakin baik setiap chapternya sehingga tidak mengecewakan para reader.**

**Sebelum berlanjut ke Chapter selanjutnya, author akan memberi tanggapan untuk reviews dari chingudeul ! Let's check !**

**Evil Roommate = **Hae cinta sama Ming ? Hae daftar kuliah di tempat Ming ? Kalau mau tahu, silakan baca chapter selanjutnya !

**Revaelf = **Benih cinta ? Kyaaa ! itu benar *eh

**Indah Isma N = **Ini udah lanjut, Cheonma.

**ChoSaMin = **Ini sudah lanjut ! mianhae lama update, ada sedikit kesalahan. Hae ngapain coba? Baca aja lanjutanya ya!

**NiMin Shippers =** Hae ngapain ya ? baca chapter selanjutnya kalau mau tahu chingu !

**Cottoncandyme = **Kyu harus berusaha lebih kuat ya.. ini sudah lanjut !

**Winecouple137 = **Mereka berdua (read: Hae and Kyu) pencemburu haha. Kejutan apa yang diberikan Hae ? Baca kelanjutan ceritanya !

**Fariny = **Kalau pengen tahu usaha Kyu selanjutnya, baca chapter selanjutnya ya !

**Rima KyuMin Elf = **Ini sudah kanjut ! baca ya chingu !

**Zahra Amelia = **Iya nih Kyu mulai pendekatan haha. Kalau Kyu sama Hae bertemu gimana ya ? Baca deh chapter selanjutnya !

**Poutyming137 = **Kalau Hae sama Kyu bertemu apakan akan terjadi perang ? atau malah mereka yang akan saling tertarik ? -_- Baca chapter selanjutnya ya !

**Vhentea = **Ini kan Kyumin Haemin chingu .. Baca Chapter selanjutnya aja ya !

**Sun young = **Cieeee senyum-senyum ! gomawo chingu ! ceritanya udah lanjut nih, baca lagi ya ! Author juga udah siapin lapangan buat Hae sama Kyu bertarung haha

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki = **Iya loh ini bakal ada pertarungan ikan sama evil haha .. Mau lihat ? baca chapter selanjutnya ya !

**Adinda . sungmin = **Kan sebelumnya Sungmin udah cerita tentang Hyuk dan Kyu ke Hae. Inget kan yang Ming sama Hae telepon ? nah di situ Hae tahu kalau Lee Hyukjae itu nama panggilannya Eunhyuk. Ini udah lanjut Chingu ! mianhae lama update, ada sedikit kesalahan. Baca ya !

**Maria8 = **Kyu emang manja tuh hehe Haehyuk juga berantem mulu yah haha. Haehyuk moment ? hmmm baca aja chapter selanjutnya ya ! mianhae update lama, ada sedikit kesalahan.

**Jeongmal Gomawo !**

**Evil Roommate - Revaelf - Indah Isma N - ChoSaMin - NiMin Shippers - Cottoncandyme - Winecouple137 - Fariny - Rima KyuMin Elf - Zahra Amelia - Poutyming137 - Vhentea - Sun young - Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki - Adinda . sungmin - Maria8**

**Gamsahamnida untuk yang sudah review di Chapter kemaren ! Saranghae ! Review lagi ya !**

****** Jeongmal Gomawo kepada yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini. Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**I Call You Minnie**

**Author : KyuMing**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk**

**Choi Siwon **/slight/

**etc**

**Pairing :**

**KyuMin - HaeMin - /Slight/ Haehyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Ratting : T**

**Disclamer : All is God's but that I could is just wish Sungmin could be mine.**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boring Story, Newbie, etc**

**enJOY~**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"Aku keluar sebentar, tapi tidak sendiri kok, hmm dengan Kyuhyun." Sungmin langsung menjelaskan secara lengkap. Donghae menghela napas.

"Hhh… Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Donghae mulai serius.

"Lalu kau ingin aku dekat dengan Eunhyuk saja? Baiklah." Sungmin malah menggodanya.

"Ya! Jangan sebut namja itu lagi!" Mendengarnya Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haish.. Baiklah! Sungmin ah selamat malam." Donghae mengakhiri teleponnya dengan kesal.

"Selamat malam juga nae Fishy Hae~~" Ucap Sungmin manja, berniat menggoda lalu terkikik geli dengan kelakuan Donghaenya itu. Sungmin pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Percakapan yang tidak terlalu penting. Sepertinya Donghae sedikit lupa akan tujuannya menelepon Sungmin.

_Baiklah, karena namja gila itu aku jadi tidak sempat memberitahu Sungmin tentang ini. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat ini sebagai kejutan._ Di kamarnya, Donghae membatin setelah selesai menghubungi Sungmin.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang mengintip dari pintu kamar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk merasa sangat panas setelah mendengar perkataan manja Sungmin saat namja manis itu memberikan ucapan selamat tidur pada Donghae.

_Nae Fishy Hae … cih!_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Tak terasa sudah 4 hari Sungmin berada di dorm. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk masuk kuliah di universitas barunya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun, ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlambat. 30 menit setelahnya barulah kebisingan alarm pagi mulai terdengar. _ Roommate_nya –Eunhyuk mulai bangun, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun serta penghuni asrama lain yang satu persatu mulai keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing.

Sungmin membawa sarapannya ke ruang kumpul, berniat memakannya sambil melihat berita di televisi pagi ini.

"Hyuk ah, kau tidak sarapan?" Tanyanya pada Eunhyuk ketika melihat namja _gummy smile _itu hanya diam dengan malas sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Tidak hyung, nanti saja. Kuliah _dance art_ masuk pukul 10 hari ini." Jawabnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku sarapan duluan ne."

"Hmm." Eunhyuk hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

Sungmin pun memulai sarapan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Setelah suapan pertama, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi berjalan ke arahnya dari sudut matanya. Dia mencoba tidak peduli. Namun Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Hyung manisnya itu mendiamkannya. Setelah berhasil duduk di samping kiri Sungmin ia mulai lagi menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu namja manis itu. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan barunya sekarang.

Sungmin yang mendapati perlakuan cukup manja itu hanya diam, berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun sebenarnya ia selalu merasa degup jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan jika Kyuhyun melakukan ini. Namja manis itu meneruskan sarapannya. Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Kyuhyun pun mulai merajuk.

"Hyung~"

"Hmm.."

"Suapi aku~"

"Hhh.." Sungmin menghela napas panjang sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Bangun." Perintah Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan bahunya.

Kyuhyun pun bangun dari sandarannya pada bahu Sungmin dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Sungmin di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu membuka mulutnya sambil tersenyum menunggu suapan dari namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Sungmin melihatnya ikut tersenyum tipis, ia pun menyuapkan nasi di sendoknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. mashita." Ucap kyuhyun di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil. Namja manis itu pun kembali menghadapkan pandangannya pada televisi dan meneruskan makannya. Tak berapa lama,

Chu~

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa pipinya menyentuh benda yang lunak dan basah. Namja manis itu menoleh. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang membalikan tubuh hendak pergi dari sana.

"Gomawo hyung manis~" Seru namja tinggu itu sambil berlalu.

Sungmin merona merah, ini pertama kali Kyuhyun menciumnya, ya walaupun hanya di pipinya tapi tetap saja. Namja pemilik bibir _kissable_ itu perlahan menyentuh bagian pipinya yang tadi diberi ciuman sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

_Anak itu… kenapa… rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, sangat cepat. _Sungmin membatin.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

_Sungmin hyung sepertinya mulai menyukai anak itu. Hah! Rasakan kau namja ikan!_ Batin Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya seseorang menyukaimu Ming hyung." Eunhyuk berkata santai tanpa menoleh.

"Eh?" Sungmin baru tersadar dari lamunan batinnya.

"Kau bilang apa Hyuk ah?"

"Ani."

* * *

Pagi hari, Univeritas ternama Seoul, Sapphire Blue National University sudah mulai ramai. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam kelas, kelas yang dijadwalkan menjadi ruangan kuliah mereka bersama mahasiswa administrasi bisnis lainnya pagi ini. Beberapa orang terlihat berbisik sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk berdampingan. Sepertinya mereka baru melihat Sungmin pagi ini, jadi mereka sedikit heran. Itu benar, Sungmin mahasiswa baru.

"Hey Kyu kau dengan siapa huh?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Kyuhyun –dan Sungmin tentunya.

"Urusi saja _snow white _mu itu Siwon hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun agak tidak suka melihat Siwon yang menatap Sungmin dengan genitnya. Siwon hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi siapa namamu cantik?" Siwon mulai duduk di bangku depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sambil menopang dagu. Kyuhyun melihatnya malas.

_Apa dia bilang?! cantik?! Dia tidak lihat apa aku ini namja! Bahkan ini universitas khusus namja! _Sungmin geram mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

Namun di depannya namja manis itu hanya memamerkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Katanya menunduk sopan.

"Nama yang cantik. Aku Siwon, namja tertampan di universitas ini." Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung, hatinya berkata,

_Apa semua orang di universitas ini terlalu narsis huh? Tampan? Ku kira Kyuhyun lebih tampan. Ani, karena sekarang aku sudah berada di universitas ini jadi aku yang paling tampan. _Pikirnya tanpa sadar.

Pletak !

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon dengan buku di tangannya. Siwon meringis.

"Aish. Hati-hati Sungmin ssi, dia sangat _possessive._" Namja kekar itu pun berlalu dari sana.

Sungmin menatap bingung.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Minnie hyung."

* * *

Tak terasa kini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh pagi menuju siang. Terlihat namja tampan lainnya baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan pintunya yang bertuliskan _'administration'_. Ia hendak menuju kelasnya, lebih tepat di sebut ruang latihan sebenarnya karena itu adalah kelas untuk jurusan _dance art._

Lelaki itu berbelok namun seseorang menabraknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, membuat namja tampan itu agak membungkuk.

"Aish! Jangan menghalangi jalan orang!" Sahut yang menabrak.

Orang yang ditabrak sedikit geram mendapat perlakuan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan di universitas barunya ini. Benar, namja itu baru saja mengurusi kepindahannya di ruang administrasi.

"Mianhae. Tapi kau yang menabrakku." Katanya menahan emosi.

"Jelas-jelas karena kau yang menghalangi jalan! Awas, aku buru-buru!" Jawab yang satunya tidak santai.

"Aku ini orang baru. Sopanlah sedikit." Namja tampan itu agak memerintah.

"Apa?! Aku tidak peduli. Minggir." Lelaki yang menabrak itu langsung sedikit mendorong namja yang dianggapnya menghalangi jalan itu. Kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja.

_Tampangnya saja manis, tapi galak sekali. _Namja tampan itu memandang punggung orang yang menabraknya.

...

"Ish. Hampir saja aku telat." Eunhyuk baru saja masuk ruang latihan _dance_, mengingat dia adalah mahasiswa _dance art. _Sedikit kesal karena tadi ada orang yang hampir membuatnya telat karena menghalangi jalannya –menurutnya.

Pagi ini ia telat semenit tiba di halte bus saat akan berangkat kuliah. Jadi dia ketinggalan busnya dan terpaksa berjalan kaki sampai universitas. Cukup melelahkan.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya, masuklah seorang namja tampan ke dalam ruang khusus jurusan _dance _itu. Eunhyuk sepertinya belum pernah melihatnya. Tidak, dia malah baru saja bertemu namja itu pagi ini. Namja tampan itu, namja yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah hey kau yang tadi." Lelaki itu menghampiri Eunhyuk. Namja _gummy smile _itu menatapnya malas.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengam santai.

_Namja ini sombong sekali. Ah mungkin dia gugup karena aku tampan. _Lelaki di hadapan Hyukjae itu bermonolog dalam hati.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang menabrakku?" Tanya namja tampan itu.

"Bukankah kau yang menghalangi jalanku hah?!"

"Kau mengingatnya. Ahaha." Lelaki bermata teduh itu tertawa lembut.

Deg

_Tawanya… _Batin Eunhyuk.

Lelaki yang membatin memalingkan muka. Sedetik kemudian instruktur _dance _pun muncul, berdiri di tengah-tengah dan mulai berkata.

"Oh ya kalian, kita kedatangan teman baru." Kata pelatih itu sambil melihat namja yang tadi sedikit berbincang dengan Eunhyuk. Namja itu pun berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo Lee Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

Eunhyuk mendengarnya biasa namun beberapa saat kemudian ia membelalakan matanya, kaget.

_Apa?! _ _Siapa? Donghae katanya? Apa mungkin dia … Ah tidak, banyak yang bernama Donghae di dunia ini._ Batinnya.

Hyukjae benar, banyak sekali orang bernama Donghae di dunia ini. Namun pemikirannya yang lain juga benar, benar bahwa mungkin Donghae di depannya ini adalah 'teman' dari _roommate_nya.

Lelaki bernama Donghae itu duduk kembali di samping Eunhyuk.

"Aku Donghae. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

* * *

Kuliah pagi ini baru saja selesai. Sungmin pun sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Pukul 12.30 siang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih di kelasnya menunggu Kim Sonsaengnim benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Minnie hyung, ayo kita pergi ke kantin." Ajak Kyuhyun setelah melihat dosennya sudah pergi.

"Kyu, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, memalukan." Sungmin merona.

Di dorm mungkin dia akan mewajarkan panggilan itu, tapi di sini, panggilan itu membuat orang-orang menatapnya aneh bahkan banyak dari mereka malah memandang iri pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sungmin dengan sebutan yang sangat manis itu.

Melihat hyungnya merona, Kyuhyun malah lebih menggodanya.

"Ayolah Minnie hyung ku yang manis~" katanya sambil bermanja bersender pada bahu Sungmin serta kepalanya yang menengok melihat wajah hyungnya itu.

"Kyu, sudah ish. Ne, kita ke kantin." Sungmin berkata pelan menahan malu dari tatapan sekitarnya.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun pun bangkit.

Chu~ "Kajja!" katanya lagi setelah mencium pipi Sungmin cepat lalu menarik namja manis itu ke luar ruangan.

Sungmin masih kaget dengan ciuman itu, pipi _chubby_nya merona. Sekali ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipinya sambil tersenyum malu. Manisnya! Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas di depan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus saja menarik Sungmin menyusuri lorong menuju kantin. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan namja manis itu.

"Aww.. Kyuhyun ah, pelan sedikit, ini sakit." Keluh Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun tetap menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

Kyuhyun yang sadar akhirnya berhenti dan melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Ah hyung gwenchana?" katanya serius setelah berhenti. Ia pun lalu mengangkat pergelangan tangan yang digenggamnya itu, melihatnya.

_Merah. Apa memang cekramanku sekuat itu? _Pikir Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap meringis.

Tadi pagi lengan Sungmin memang sedikit cedera. Tidak sengaja, keran air panas otomatis yang ingin dia netralkan dengan air dingin untuk mandi malah terlalu panas dan mengenai tangannya. Jadi tidak heran jika lengannya terlihat memerah sekarang.

"Hyung, mianhae." Sesal namja tampan itu sambil mengelus pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jari tangannya yang satunya.

"Ne, gwencha…."

Chu~

Sungmin memutuskan kalimatnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mencium kulit tangannya yang memerah itu. Agak lama, seperti ingin menghisap rasa sakit di sana. Sementara Sungmin menatapnya sedikit bingung.

_Apa yang dia lakukan? Ini, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu sakit. Hanya saja tadi dia menarikku terlalu kencang._ Batin Sungmin.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Kyuhyun, matanya menatap lembut pada Sungmin. Namja manis itu balik menatapnya. Sungmin sadar mata itu mulai memenjarakannya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang memang sejak awal mengagumi kedua bola mata Sungmin tidak bisa berpaling.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, namun Sungmin tetap diam. Perlahan mata coklat namja tampan itu berpaling pada bibir merah Sungmin yang kini mungkin terlihat lebih menarik menurutnya. Melihat itu, Sungmin berniat memejamkan matanya. Namun,

"Ming!"

Belum sempat namja manis itu menggerakan kelopak matanya agar menutup, suara seseorang terdengar memanggilnya. Mata yang tadi hampir ingin menutup itu malah makin melebarkan tatapannya. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan wajahnya yang sejak tadi mendekat. Pandangannya pada bibir _kissable _itu ia laihkan lagi pada wajah Sungmin yang kini sudah menoleh dengan senyum manis melengkung di bibirnya.

Sret...

Sungmin tak sengaja menarik tangannya sendiri hingga terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu berlari seecepat yang ia bisa. Berlari menuju seseorang yang sudah memanggilnya dengan suara yang sudah benar-benar ia kenal. Suara dan juga wajah yang hampir seminggu ini ia rindukan.

Grep!

"Hae!" Serunya setelah dapat memeluk namja itu.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat hingga namja tampan itu terdorong ke belakang. Sedangkan Donghae balas memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"Hae…" Sahut Sungmin lagi pelan. Matanya terpejam di balik punggung Donghae, bibirnya tersenyum riang.

Sementara itu di balik punggung Sungmin, Donghae menyesap dalam aroma khas tubuh namja manis itu, aroma yang sangat ia sukai.

"Hmm… Bogoshippeo~" Donghae berkata manja. Sekilas, dari matanya ia dapat melihat seseorang beberapa meter di depannya menatapnya tajam.

Kyuhyun, namja itu menatap adegan saling berpeluk di hadapannya dengan sangat tajam. Sekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Air mukanya mengeras seketika, tangannya mengepal kuat.

_Brengsek! _Batin Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia pun berlalu.

Di sisi lain, tetap dengan pelukannya, Sungmin terkekeh mendengar suara manja Donghae.

"Nado~" Katanya kemudian dengan suara manjanya juga. Donghae tersenyum.

"Ming, kapan kau akan melepas pelukan ini?" Tanya namja bermata teduh itu.

"Hmm.." Sungmin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian barulah ia melepasnya.

Mereka saling menatap dengan senyum dari masing-masing.

"Hae ya, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Untukmu, semua bisa kulakukan Ming." Jawab Donghae sungguh. Sungmin terkekeh.

"Eh? Oh iya, Donghae ya ini.… " Sungmin sadar dengan seseorang, ia pun berbalik dengan senyumannya. Namun tidak ada siapapun di sana, jadi ia memutus ucapannya juga senyumannya.

"Ada apa ? heumm .." Tanya Donghae seakan tidak tahu.

"A.. ani. Tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sungmin sedikit kecewa mengetahui Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Namun ia juga tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Ia tahu tadi dirinya sempat melupakan Kyuhyun karena saking senangnya dengan kedatangan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kantin. Kajja!" Ajak Donghae.

"Ne."

...

Sungmin dan Donghae sudah berdiri di salah satu pojok kantin, lengkap dengan sekotak makan bento yang baru saja mereka beli di tangan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, semua meja penuh. Jadi kita akan duduk dimana?" Tanya Donghae. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan.

"Ah, di sana." Jawab namja manis itu sambil berjalan. Donghae mengikutinya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Sungmin dan Donghae sudah berada di depan sebuah meja. Disana duduk seorang pemilik _gummy smile_, Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk ah, boleh kami duduk di sini?" Tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk menoleh, sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada di samping _roommate_nya itu.

"Ah, ne silakan Sungmin hyung." Jawabnya. Sungmin dan Donghae pun duduk bersebelahan di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk ssi." Seru Donghae dengan senyum menawannya.

"Annyeong Donghae ssi." Jawab Eunhyuk agak gugup.

_Senyumnya… _batin Eunhyuk.

"Ah, kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya." Sahut Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne~ sayangnya aku dan namja monyet ini satu kelas." Ejek Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya terlena dengan senyum Donghae seketika langsung menarik sadar pikirannya.

"A– apa?! Kau bilang apa hah ikan?" Seru Eunhyuk dengan tidak santainya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang ikan heh?" Donghae membalas tajam.

"Kau! Lalu kau mau apa?!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil menyondongkan wajahnya.

"Aku mau… memakan makananmu!" Seru Donghae lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedetik kemudian semangkuk nasi milik Eunhyuk sudah ada di tangannya.

"Ish! Kembalikan nasi ku! Aihh, Sungmin hyung!" Eunhyuk mengadu.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi melihat keduanya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil dengan tawanya.

"Hae, kembalikan milik Hyuk ah."

"Tapi …"

"Ck.. Hae…"

"Hhh…" Donghae menghela napas malas sambil menyimpan kembali semangkuk nasi di tangannya. Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sambil mengambil kembali mangkuk nasi itu.

"Kau itu kekanakan Hae." Ucap Sungmin setelahnya.

"Tapi kau tetap saja merindukanku~" Jawab Donghae sambil bermanja pada bahu Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya melihatnya malas, ia alihkan pandangannya pada pasangan HaeMin.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba seporsi bento diletakan seseorang dengan agak kasar ke atas meja yang kini bangkunya sedang diduduki ketiga namja itu. Sekaligus menginterupsi kegiatan bermanja Donghae. Semua menatapnya.

"Ah Kyu!" Seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang disapa hanya menatapnya datar lalu duduk pada kursi di hadapan Sungmin.

_Kyu, kau kenapa?_ Sungmin bertanya dalam hati ketika mendapat tanggapan dingin dari Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Donghae melihat Kyuhyun tajam dan Eunhyuk menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Nngh… Donghae ya, Ini Kyuhyun ah, ketua asrama kami." Ucap Sungmin pada Donghae, memperkenalkan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh. Annyeong haseyo Kyuhyun ssi. Aku Lee Donghae, teman…. dekatnya Sungmin ah." Donghae pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit membungkuk. Setelahnya ia perlihatkan senyum –meremehkan dan matanya menatap tajam.

_Jadi, ini yang bernama Kyuhyun itu?! Hah! Apa bagusnya dia?! _Batin Donghae.

_Cih, Orang itu! Dia tidak lebih tampan dariku! Minnie, dia milikku. __Kau ingin menantangku hah?! _Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati sambil balik menatap Donghae tajam. Ia pun membalas perkenalan Donghae padanya.

"Eoh. Aku Kyuhyun." Namja tinggi itu menjawab dengan dingin.

_Kenapa seperti ini? _Sungmin merasa suasana canggung.

"Hmm.. Hae ya, kau tidak tinggal di asrama bersama kami?" Sungmin mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

"Ani. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartement."

"Ah syukurlah." Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyela. Donghae memberikan _death glare. _

Melihat itu, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Donghae, menenangkan agar tidak lagi ada keributan.

"Hae, Apartement? Dimana?" Sungmin mulai lagi.

"Ne, ELF Residence."

"Jinjja? Bukankah itu apartement dorm kita juga Kyu?" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyu, mencoba menampakan senyum kegembiraan. Melihat Sungmin tersenyum, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ne, geureyo." Jawabnya dengan senyum juga.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa sering datang ke asramamu Ming." Donghae senang. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyangkal.

"Sayangnya aturan asrama mengatakan tidak boleh membawa orang lain masuk." Katanya diikuti senyum menyeringai. Donghae melihatnya geram sementara Eunhyuk mendengarnya sedikit aneh.

_Aturan macam apa? Dia saja yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dasar. _Batin Eunhyuk.

"Euhhmm… kalau begitu aku saja yang akan datang ke apartementmu." Sungmin kembali berbicara.

_Kau dengar itu?! Sungmin ingin bersamaku! _Donghae tersenyum menang.

"Ah! Jinjja?" Tanya Donghae, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ne, itu lebih baik." Jawabnya msambil menampakan senyumnya yang menawan.

Kyuhyun panas. Digenggamnya erat sendok plastic di tangannnya sehingga patah. Trak! Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku selesai." Katanya. Kemudian berbalik.

"Ta.. tapi.. makanmu Kyu…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

_Apa ada yang salah?_ Batin Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar." Ujar Kyuhyun, ia pun berlalu.

_Haish dia ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar serius sepertinya. Ya ampun aku mulai takut._ Eunhyuk membatin.

_Dasar pecundang. BunnyMing-Ku tidak pantas denganmu, dia lebih patas bersamaku. Sungmin milikku dan aku akan mendapatkannya. _Donghae berujar dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun berjalan tegas keluar kantin. Tidak peduli orang menatapnya, tidak peduli orang menghalangi jalannya.

_Brengsek! Lihat saja. Aku akan mendapatkan Sungmin. Dia milikku. _Batin Kyuhyun.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore, mahasiswa _Dance Art_ baru saja selesai dengan latihan mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih berada di universitas. Terlihat namja bertubuh ramping –Eunhyuk sedang terduduk bersandar di salah satu sudut ruang latihan, sedangkan Donghae pergi entah kemana meninggalkan tasnya di ruang latihan itu. Sementara itu,Sungmin sudah berada di dorm, sedang berada di kamarnya tepatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hhh... lelahnya." Ujar Eunhyuk. Ia melirik ke sampingnya.

Kosong. Ruangan latihan sudah kosong semenjak 5 menit yang lalu. Hanya ada Eunhyuk dan tas Donghae yang tergeletak di sampingya. Ya, namja itu melirik ransel Donghae.

_Hhh, namja itu. Semua menjadi rumit. _Ucapnya dalam hati. Namja pemlik _gummy smile _itu pun memejamkan mata, mencoba mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

Chup! cesss ...

Tiba-tba sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh bibir sekaligus hidung namja ramping yang sedang terpejam itu. Matanya secepat kilat membuka. Dilihatnya tepat di depan matanya sekaleng _coke _yang menempel dingin pada bibir dan hidungnya. Tangannya pun meraih kaleng _coke_ itu. Namun dirasa telapak tangannya juga menyentuh hal lain, bukan kaleng yang dingin, sesuatu yang hangat, lembut, seperti kulit tangan seseorang, tangan yang sedang menyodorkan _coke _itu pada mukanya.

Ia pun menurunkan _coke _sekaligus tangan yang sedang menggenggam _cola _itu. Terlihatlah wajah tampan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum.

_Tolong ... jangan perlihatkan senyummu. _Batin Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae.

"Heh kau! Jangan diam saja, tanganku dingin memegang ini." Senyum Donghae pudar secepat kilat dan langsung terganti dengan wajah datar. Eunhyuk tersadar.

"Mwo?! Bibirku jauh lebih kedinginan tadi!" Ucapnya tidak santai.

"Kau tidak mau ini? Ya sudah." Ujar Donghae sambil ingin menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam –tak sengaja– oleh Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Aku mau." Ucap Eunhyuk agak merajuk. Donghae terkekeh. Pemilik _Cola _itu pun kini sudah berganti tangan.

"Kau tahu, bibir itu sangat sensitiv. Dingin di bibirku tadi sampai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil membuka kaleng _coke _itu. Lalu ia pun meneguknya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin aku memelukmu." Donghae berujar santai.

"Ti.. tidak." Eunhyuk tergugup.

"Atau kau ingin aku menciummu kan?" Donghae masih santai.

"Brrpp... M.. mwo?!" Eunhyuk menyemburkan sedikit-banyak _cola _di mulutnya.

"Ih aish kau ini! Lihat bajuku basah!" Donghae protes.

"A.. ah.. mianhae." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil akan menyentuh baju Donghae.

"Ish.." Donghae malah langsung membuka bajunya. Memperlihatkan abs di tubuhnya.

Deg

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah sempurna melihat tubuh Donghae yang _topless _di hadapannya.

_Mengapa dia seenaknya membuka baju di depanku? Aish, jantungku! __Ada apa ini?_

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba agak menunduk dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

_Kenapa dia?_Donghae agak heran namun,

_Cha! Aku membuka bajuku. Pantas saja. Tidak ada yang dapat menahan pesona tubuhku._ Donghae tersenyum bangga.

Namja bermata teduh itu pun menyampirkan bajunya pada bahunya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan keluar bermaksud ingin segera pulang. Namun Eunhyuk tetap saja diam menunduk.

"Hei kau! Mau pulang tidak?" Ujar Donghae di ambang pintu ruangan.

Eunhyuk menengadah, ia pun segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sana menyusul Donghae.

_Senyumnya, tawanya, dia menyebalkan tapi…. Ya, sekarang aku tahu mengapa Ming hyung mungkin menyukainya. _

* * *

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aku mau ke apartement Donghae." Seru Sungmin ketika sudah akan keluar kamar.

"Ah… Oh." Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Ne~ kalau begitu aku pergi Hyuk ah, Annyeong!"

"Ne~ hati-hati hyung."

Sungmin pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum yang terus terkembang di bibirnya. Namja manis itu pun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar dorm. Tidak sadar dengan orang yang sedang memperhatikannya sedari ia keluar dari kamarnya. Orang itu, semua tahu dia siapa.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat ketika namja manis itu hendak memutar kenop pintu. Sungmin menengadah, menatap orang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Tangannya menahan tangan Sungmin yang masih menempel pada kenop pintu.

"Aku mau… aku mau mengunjungi Donghae."

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Sungmin melirik sedikit jam dinding yang menempel pada tembok beberapa menter di belakang Kyuhyun. Pukul 7. Sungmin sedikit menunduk. Namu dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengankat dagu namja mungil itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam sementara Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut.

"A– aku mmpphhhht."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued !**

**Annyeong Haseyo !**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga *kibarbannerKyuMin **

**Jujur saja ebenarnya sedikit sulit karena harus mencipatakan hubungan antara Kyu-Min-Hae-Hyuk. Tapi author akan berusaha!**

**Bagaimana chingu chapter ini ? Apakah cukup memuaskan atau malah mengecewakan ? Beri tanggapannya ya ! Ayo review lagi ! Gomawo !**

**Minahae untuk lama Update *deepbow**

**Mohon reviewnya ! *deepbowwithallcast**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong ! Author is back !**

**Mianhae author sangat telat update *deepbowwithaallcast. ****Author sudah mulai sibuk lagi, jadi sering tidak sempat update dan terusin ceritanya. Semoga reader tidak bosan menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. **

**Sebelum berlanjut ke Chapter selanjutnya, author akan memberi tanggapan untuk reviews dari chingudeul ! Let's check !**

**Tentang HaeHyuk**

Di sini ceritanya Hyuk sudah tertarik dengan Hae walau hanya dalam satu hari karena ternyata namja seperti Hae adalah sesuai dengan tipe ideal Hyuk. Hae adalah namja yang tampan apalagi kalau sudah tersenyum. Hyuk suka dengan senyumnya Hae yang menawan. Jadi Hyuk langsung tertarik pada pandangan pertama karena Hae ternyata sesuai dengan tipe idealnya.

Sedangkan Hae untuk saat ini masih menganggap Hyuk sebagai teman satu jurusan saja karena memang pertemuan mereka pertama kali juga kurang baik tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin nanti mereka akan menjadi teman dekat dan bahkan bisa lebih dari itu.

**Tentang HaeMin**

Betul, Hae akhirnya pindah kuliah dan sekarang kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Ming yang sama juga dengan Kyu dan Hyuk. Hae dan Ming memang punya rasa, Hae sangat menyayangi Ming dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi mereka malu karena mereka takut salah satu hanya menganggap itu hanya rasa sebatas sahabat dekat saja. Padahal Hae selalu cemburu jika Ming dekat dengan orang lain, begitu pun sebaliknya.

**Tentang KyuMin**

Sekarang sudah jelas jika Kyu benar-benar menyukai Ming. Namun Ming masih bingung dengan perlakuan Kyu kepadanya. Ming menyukai Hae, tapi perlahan sikapnya menunjukan bahwa dia memberikan perhatian yang lebih kepada Kyu dan diam-diam Ming juga sudah tertarik kepada Kyu.

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO**

**Tika – Indah Isma N – dedo – adila . elf – sissy – Kim Min Ra – Ravaelf – ChoSaMin – poutyming137 – QQ kyumin shipper – Evil Roommate – Heeyeon – melsparkyu – adinda . sungmin – Zahra Amelia – ammyikmubmik – Rima KyuMin Elf – sun young – trisni . pumpkiners – sparkyumin-08 – maria8 **

**Gamsahamnida untuk yang sudah review di Chapter kemaren ! Saranghaeyo ! Review lagi ya !**

**Jeongmal Gomawo kepada yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini dengan sangat sabar. Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**I Call You Minnie**

**Author : KyuMing**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk**

**etc**

**Pairing :**

**KyuMin - HaeMin - /Slight/ Haehyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Ratting : T**

**Disclamer : All is God's but that I could is just wish Sungmin could be mine.**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boring Story, Newbie, etc**

**enJOY~**

**Chapter sebelumnya **

Sungmin pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum yang terus terkembang di bibirnya. Namja manis itu pun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar dorm. Tidak sadar dengan orang yang sedang memperhatikannya sedari ia keluar dari kamarnya. Orang itu, semua tahu dia siapa.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat ketika namja manis itu hendak memutar kenop pintu. Sungmin menengadah, menatap orang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Tangannya menahan tangan Sungmin yang masih menempel pada kenop pintu.

"Aku mau… aku mau mengunjungi Donghae."

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Sungmin melirik sedikit jam dinding yang menempel pada tembok beberapa menter di belakang Kyuhyun. Pukul 7. Sungmin sedikit menunduk. Namu dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengankat dagu namja mungil itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam sementara Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut.

"A– aku mmpphhhht."

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Ucapan gugup Sungmin terpotong begitu bibir Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya. Sungmin terkejut mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. Mata _foxy _itu membulat, namun namja manis itu belum juga melalukan perlawanan. Barulah beberapa detik setelahnya Sungmin berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. Matanya menutup kuat, digerakannya wajahnya ke kanan kiri agar pagutan itu terlepas namun gagal. Cekraman Kyuhyun pada dagunya malah semakin kuat. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lainnya langsung menekan tengkuk namja manis itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sungmin akhirnya menyerah, ia pun membiarkan Kyuhyun tanpa membalas ciumannya. Kedua tangan lentik Sungmin pun kini mencengkram kuat baju kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan pada bagian dadanya.

"Mmmppphh mphh hh." Sungmin mulai kehilangan napasnya.

Tangan mungil Sungmin mulai memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Mmpph haahhh hahh hh."

Sentuhan kedua bibir itu pun terlepas. Sungmin langsung menunduk memalingkan wajah manisnya dengan napas terengah. Sementara Kyuhyuh menatap namja mungil itu sebentar lalu setelahnya ia pun pergi dari sana. Melihat kaki Kyuhyun yang melangkah, Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya. Sungmin memandang punggung namja yang tadi baru saja pergi dari hadapannya. Setelah tubuh itu hilang dari pandangannya, Sungmin menghapus jejak ciuman Kyuhyun dibibir _kissable_nya dengan menyapukan jempol kanannya pada bibirnya sendiri. Setelahnya ia pun keluar dari dorm itu, menuju apartement Donghae dengan perasaan bercampur.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun kembali berjalan duduk pada sofa ruang kumpul dorm dengan pandangan datar, namun seringaian tipis tergambar di wajah tampannya. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk yang tadi langsung melihat adegan _kiss _tepat saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang lewat di depannya dengan tatapan seakan berkata –Kau gila!– mulutnya terbuka setengah, matanya membulat.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk akhirnya duduk bersama di atas sofa besar itu.

"Hyuk, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka?"

"Hah? Siapa?" Eunhyuk bingung, sedikit geram juga karena Kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya hyung.

"Kau tahu Sungmin, Sungmin-ku pergi ke apartement namja itu."

"Oh, mana aku tahu."

"jawab saja, menurut mu apa?"

"Euh, sekedar mengobrol."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan sesuatu?"

"A-apa? Sesuatu? A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Jangan bodoh! Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Sungmin Hyung tidak mungkin melakukan yang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak boleh jika bersam euhh…" Eunhyuk cemas, cemas memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja dilakukan oleh hyung manisnya dan namja yang kini mulai menarik perhatiannya. Eunhyuk memotong kalimatnya seketika saat hampir saja dirinya menyebut nama seseorang.

_Bodoh! Bagaimana ini? Aish, Aku harap Kyu tidak bertanya sesuatu yang aneh. _Eunhyuk membatin, khawatir jika Kyuhyun bertanya lanjutan kalimatnya itu. Namun tidak, Kyu hanya berkata dengan singkatnya,

"Kau benar." Katanya.

_Kau benar benar sudah tertarik dengan namja itu kan Hyukjae. Kalau begitu, buatlah dia jatuh cinta kepadamu jika itu maumu. Aku juga akan membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta kepadaku, itu mudah. _Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk merasa lega dengan sahutan singkat Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana jalan pikiran Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin.

_Anak ini, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya? Dia pikir Sungmin hyung senang di beri ciuman paksa seperti yang tadi dilakukannya? Dasar bodoh! _ Pikir Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang diselimuti emosi akan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun yang penuh emosi. Keduanya diam hingga si namja _gummy smile _bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu dorm.

"Mau kemana?"

"Keluar."

"Kemana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Cih…"

"Sudahlah, jadi Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Yasudah."

Eunhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya di lorong apartement, berusaha mencari udara segar, ingin menentralkan kembali pikirannya yang tadi memikirkan hal yang semestinya tidak ia pikirkan.

_Apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa it?. Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. _Eunhyuk masih kalut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Alam khayalnya mulai menerawang hal yang sebenarnya memang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Sungmin dan Donghae.

Puk!

Tiba tiba tangan lembut seseorang menepuk bahu namja kurus itu dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Hyukjae pun berbalik.

"Eh, Sungmin hyung. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Katanya kaget sekaligus heran melihat Sungmin yang ternyata adalah orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hyukjae, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau sedang apa di sini?" Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan sederet gigi kelincinya. Sepertinya moodnya kembali baik sekembalinya dari apartement Donghae setelah tadi sebelumnya perasaannya campur aduk. Eunhyuk membalasa senyum itu.

"Aniyo. Hanya mencari udara segar." Jawabnya jujur.

"Eh? Tapi ini masih di dalam apartement, bagaimana segar?" Sungmin heran. Kepalanya dimiringkan sambil matanya menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ah, aku baru saja ingin ke bawah." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran." Tanya Sungmin yang melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk.

"Be-begitukah? Ani." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ne, bahkan kau tidak sadar saat melewatiku."

Eunhyuk bingung. Sungmin pun menjelaskan kembali kalimatnya.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari pintu itu saat kau lewat di hadapanku, tapi sepertinya kau tidak sadar." Jelas Sungmin sambil menunjuk salah satu pntu apartement yang bertuliskan angka 809.

"Oh geureyo, aku mungkin kelelahan." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap pintu yang tadi ditunjuk oleh hyung manisnya itu.

_Jadi itu apartementnya? Ternyata dekat sekali. _Pikir Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, lebih baik kau beristirahat dari pada keluar malam-malam begini." Nasehat Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, baiklah."

Eunhyuk pun akhirnya kembali lagi ke dorm sebelum mendapatkan udara segar –dalam arti sebenarnya– yang diinginkannya tadi.

Cklek...

Pintu dorm terbuka dan langsung menampilkan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sendirian di kursi meja makan.

Deg!

Sungmin yang khawatir akan Eunhyuk akhirnya lupa jika saja ia pulang ke dorm itu sama saja dirinya akan bertemu Kyuhyun, padahal Sungmin masih enggan bertemu dengan namja itu. Sungmin gugup, teringat kembali kejadian sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kaki ke rumah Donghae. Namja manis itu membiarkan dongsaeng sekaligus _roommate_nya –Eunhyuk untuk masuk lebih dulu ke dalam dorm.

"Hyung, kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin terdiam sesaat setelah mempersilakannya masuk terlebh dulu.

"Ah, tidak, aku lupa ada barangku yang tertinggal di apartement Donghae." Sahutnya lalu langsung melesat menjauhi pintu dorm. Melihat Hyungnya yang pergi begitu saja, Eunhyuk melirik, Kyuhyun, setelahnya ia menghela napas.

Sesaat setelah Namja kurus itu masuk, Kyuhyun angkat kaki dan pergi keluar dari dorm.

_Aku tahu kau sudah pulang. Kau ingin menghindar dari ku? Tidak, kau tidak bisa. Aku akan mengejarmu. _Batin Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, setelah beberapa langkah cepat, Sungmin pun kelelahan dan terduduk pada satu kursi di salah satu etalase cafe di bawah apartement yang sebenarnya sudah tutup sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan kini jam menunjukan pukul 21.42.

"Aku harus menunggunya tidur, baru aku akan pulang." Ucap Sungmin lemah pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa lama Sungmin terdiam di sana. Matanya sudah tidak segar lagi, suasana sudah mulai sepi walau sebenarnya sejak ia sampai di sana, suasana di tempat itu sudah dapat dikatakan sepi.

Sungmin sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, namun ia berusaha agar tetap terjaga.

_Apakah dia sudah tidur? Ya Tuhan, aku sudah sangat mengantuk. _Batinnya dalam hati dengan mata tertutup sambil kedua tangannya menopang dagunya.

Sementara itu, di sudut lain terlihat namja tinggi dan tampan –Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemasnya berjalan menelusuri etalase-etalase toko di bawah apartement.

"Aish... Sungmin kau dimana hah?" Katanya frustasi karena belum juga menemukan Sungmin setelah tadi ia kehilangan jejak Sungmin yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam lift.

Lelaki tampan itu pun tak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang terdapat di salah satu toko yang sudah tutup. Kyuhyun pun menghela napasnya.

_Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Aku sungguh-sungguh Minnie, kau dimana... _Kyuhyun hampir putus asa. Jalannya melambat, namun kembali cepat saat matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh mungil yang sedang terduduk dengan kepala yang terbaring di atas meja di depannya.

"Minnie..." Seru Kyuhyun sesaat setelah sampai di samping tubuh itu.

Tidak ada sahutan balik. Ya, Sungmin, namja bertubuh mungil itu tertidur.

"Aish, dasar gila. Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengejarmu tadi hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang ia tahu pasti tidak akan menyahut.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dan memutar bola matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, bukan senyum seringaian seperti biasanya namun senyum lembut dan tulus yang ia tujukan saat ini pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun memindahkan kedua tangan Sungmin agar memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Setelah itu ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dengan menumpukan tangannya pada paha atas Sungmin. Berhasilah Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh yang tertidur itu di punggungnya.

"Ternyata kau berat juga Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit melirik Sungmin yang kepalanya bersender nyaman di dekat leher kanan Kyuhyun. Terasa geli ketika deru napas Sungmin hilang timbul di sekitar lehernya.

"Uhmmm..." Sungmin menyamankan posisinya. Tangannya lebih erat memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menerima perilaku tak sadar Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di dorm dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya. Dorm sudah sangat sepi. Terlihat Eunhyuk yang malah tidur di sofa ruang kumpul. Sepertinya Hyukjae sedang menunggu kepulangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, namun nyatanya ia malah tertidur.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya –dan Hyukjae. Suasana kamar gelap, karena memang lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Namja itu akhirnya berhasil membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun menyelmuti Sungmin hingga ke lehernya. Dinyalakannya lampu meja di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Perlahan tangan putih pucat milik Kyuhyun menyibak rambut poni Sungmin.

_Sangat manis. _Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku lupa, kau belum mengganti bajumu. Yah tapi ini sudah malam. Aku juga mengantuk kau tahu? Kkk" Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri melihat wajah malaikat Sungmin yang terlampau manis saat tertidur.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin dengan mata tertutup.

"Mianhae." Katanya setelah melepaskan kecupannya. Lelaki itu pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Jaljayo~" Katanya lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, Sungmin sudah ada di kelasnya. Sendirian, tidak, di ruangan itu Sungmin bersama 5 orang mahasiswa lainnya. Tapi jika maksud sendirian adalah tidak bersama Kyuhyun, itu mungkin benar. Kyuhyun belum tiba di ruangan itu. Ini memang masih pagi, kelas bahkan baru akan mulai 30 menit lagi.

Sungmin diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Memikirkan sesuatu hal.

_Kalau tidak salah tadi malam itu... Ah, bukankah aku tidak berada di dorm? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Pagi ini, aku, kamarku, ranjangku. _

"Hey!" Seseorang mengejutkan Sungmin, Donghae.

"Ah?" Sungmin tersadar.

"Melamun eoh?"

"Ani. Kau sudah kembali, dari mana?" Jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

"Ini, aku beli ini tadi." Donghae menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi yang tadi ia beli di kantin ketika ia meninggalkan Sungmin sebentar di kelasnya. Sungmin langsung sumringah.

"Ah, Donghae, bagaimana kau tahu? Aku, aku memang belum minum susu pagi ini." Katanya sambil mengambil kotak susu itu.

Donghae hanya menggendikan bahunya. Sungmin terkekeh. Ya, pagi ini Sungmin dan Donghae memang berangkat kuliah bersama. Donghae mengajak Sungmin untuk berangkat bersama pagi ini ketika kemarin Sungmin mampir ke apartementnya. Tentu saja Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Donghae.

Keduanya –Sungmin dan Donghae memang sengaja berangkat lebih pagi. Donghae juga sengaja menyempatkan diri mengantar Sungmin sampai ke kelasnya dan menemani Sungmin di sana. Ini masih pagi, kelas masih kosong, Sungmin pasti bosan jika di sana 'sendirian'. Donghae juga tidak keberatan menemaninya, bahkan ia mau saja jika seharian bersama Sungmin di kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sang ketua asrama, yang kemarin berangkat bersama Sungmin saat hari pertamanya masuk kuliah, kini sedang berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya –dan juga kelas Sungmin. Berjalan tenang, gayanya yang _cool _menutupi emosinya yang sebenarnya ia tahan sejak pagi tadi ia tahu jika Sungmin berangkat bersama Donghae, dan tentunya meninggalkannya.

Tap tap tap

Langkah Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kelasnya. Namja itu berjalan menuju mejanya yang tepat berada di samping Sungmin. Tidak, mereka tidak sebangku. Semua orang di sana memiliki bangkunya masing-masing.

Sret

Tanpa menyapa Sungmin –dan Donghae yang ada di sana, Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya dan mulai menekan-nekan tombol-tombolnya.

Sungmin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae mendadak terdiam sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan, ruang kelasnya dan juga Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sedikit ditundukan, pandangannya ia alihkan pada sesuatu yang bukan Kyuhyun. Merasa Kyuhyun tidak menyapanya, Sungmin yang masih dalam tundukannya memutar bola matanya untuk melihat namja itu dari sudut matanya.

_Rasanya, sakit sekali. _Batinnya.

Donghae sedikit bingung dengan suasana ini, namun ia tidak peduli. Namja tampan itu –Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya. Donghae pun melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sungmin.

"Ming, bagaimana jika pulang nanti kita pergi ke kedai es krim? Kau mau?" tawar Donghae.

Mendengar kata 'es krim' Sungmin sedikit tertarik. Namun ia ragu. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun yang notabene ketua asrama tidak mengizinkannya. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau-kalau peraturan asrama menyebutkan jika sepulang kuliah tidak diperbolehkan berkeliaran. Itu mungkin saja.

"Euh..." Sungmin ragu, sekilas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang bayar. Otte?" Sela Donghae yang melihat keraguan Sungmin.

"Jinjjayo?" Sungmin sekarang benar-benar senang atas tawaran Donghae. Donghae mengangguk pasti.

"Kau bisa pilih apapun sesukamu Ming. Stroberi, dengan kacang merah."

Mata Sungmin mulai berbinar. Mulutnya membuka dan menampakan senyum manisnya.

"Gomawo Hae."

"Ne." Donghae menjawab, ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan kemari lagi, menjemputmu." Katanya lagi pada Sungmin sambil dirinya bangit dari duduknya.

"Kkk, Ming, bukankan kita seperti sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Donghae lagi dengan lirikan sinis pada Kyuhyun yang malah mebuat suasana menjadi canggung ditambah tanggapan Sungmin yang ternyata memudarkan senyumannya setelah mendengar candaan Donghae. Tapi sepertinya Donghae serius dengan kata-katanya.

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda." Donghae tersenyum miris.

Chu~

Tiba-tiba donghae menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi _chubby _Sungmin. Namja tampan itu langsung berbalik setelahnya sebelum mendapat protes dari Sungmin.

"Annyeong Bunnyming, sampai jumpa pulang nanti!" Katanya sedikit berteriak sambil melangkah keluar ruangan itu.

"Ya! Donghae ya!" Sungmin tersenyum membalasnya kembali dengan teriakan dan senyum manisnya yang perlahan berubah pedih ketika Donghae sudah benar-benar tidak tampak di hadapannya.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mendengar obrolan antara Donghae dan Sungmin dengan susah payah menahan emosinya, apalagi saat Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi Sungmin. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya sendiri –Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan lebih, bibir _kissable _Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari kelasnya. Sungmin bingung. Dengan langkah tegas Kyuhyun berniat menyusul Donghae.

Sret

Dengan satu gerakan cepat namja tinggi itu –Kyuhyun menarik bahu Donghae sehingga namja bermata teduh itu menghadapnya. Donghae yang sudah menghadap Kyuhyun malah memberinya tatapan remeh.

"Kau. Ada apa?" tanya Donghae santai.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Seru Kyuhyun menahan emosi sembari mencengkram kerah baju Donghae.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Kau tahu apa maksudnya."

"Kau gila. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Donghae masih menatap dingin. Kyuhyun mendecih.

Kenyataannya Donghae memang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menciumnya!" Kyuhyun sudah geram.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?!"

Kyuhyun tak berkutik. Kyuhyun sadar telah berbuat gegabah. Memalukan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kami sudah sering melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu hal biasa." Kata Donghae lagi dengan bangganya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kuping Kyuhyun panas.

_Apa?! Sering katanya?! Huh, begitukah? _ Batin Kyuhyun.

Dugh

Kyuhyun begitu saja melayangkan pukulannya kepada Donghae. Donghae hanya sedikit oleng, tapi tidak terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Donghae pun tersult emosi.

"Kau, brengsek!" Kyuhyun menyudutkan Donghae, berniat melayangkan kembali tinjuannya.

"Kyu!"

Seseorang datang dan berteriak, menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila hah?!" Namja itu yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berkata tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan Donghae dan menatap malas pada dua namja yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Donghae ssi, gwenchanayo?" Eunhyuk menantap Donghae khawatir.

"Hanya karena pukulan kecil seperti itu aku tidak akan apa-apa." Donghae menantang. Namun nyatanya, darah merah mulai merembes dari permukaan kulit di sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi kau menantangku?" Kyuhyun berkata tenang.

"Kyu..." Eunhyuk mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun agar tidak lagi memulai masalah. Kyuhyun mendecih.

"Donghae ssi, bibirmu berdarah, harus diobati." Eunhyuk memberi perhatian lebih pada Donghae.

"Gwenchana." Donghae berkata canggung. Heran dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang melihat keduanya akhirnya berniat pergi dari sana.

"Cih... Hyung, kau menyukainya." Katanya sambil berbalik.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung terkaku, sementara Donghae masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, Donghae ssi..."

"Ne?"

"A-ani, aniyo. Sebaiknya kita ke UKS saja."

"Baiklah."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun berjalan beriringan menuju UKS. Tentu saja dengan Eunhyuk yang menuntun Donghae, namja pemilik mata sejuk itu tidak mungkin tahu letak UKS, maklum sebagai mahasiswa baru.

...

"Aww... Sssshh..."

"Tunggu, sedikit lagi." Eunhyuk mengelap sedikit demi sedikit darah pada ujung bibir Donghae dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi oleh alkohol. Semua orang tahu bagaimana perihnya luka yang terkena alkohol.

"Aaahh!" Donghae berteriak saat merasa perihnya tidak tertahan.

"Aish, telingaku." Eunhyuk mengeluh mendengar teriakan Donghae yang tepat pada telinganya.

"Nah, selesai. Kau ingin diplester atau begitu saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hanya luka kecil, begini saja."

"Hmm baiklah."

Sesaat mereka terdiam, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Eunhyuk dan Donghae larut dengan pikirannya.

_Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa jadi baik begini padaku? Padahal hanya luka kecil huh. _Batin Donghae.

Sedetik kemudian Donghae pun membuka suaranya.

"Aaah, Eunhyuk ssi, gomawoyo." Katanya canggung.

"Ne, cheonma Hae ya... nghh.. maksudku Dongh..."

"Tidak apa, panggil saja aku Hae. Kita teman kan?" Donghae menyikut lengan Eunhyuk.

Deg

"Tentu saja."

* * *

"Hhh..." Sungmin menghela napasnya sambil mendorong tubuhnya bersender pada bangku.

"Lelahnya." Ucapanya pelan.

Kelas sudah selesai hari ini, kebetulan sekali jam kuliah bisnis dan _dance _selesai di waktu yang sama. Sungmin baru saja selesai memebereskan buku-bukunya. Sekarang ia tinggal menungu Donghae untuk pulang bersama dan pergi ke kedai es krim.

Sedangkan, mahasiswa tampan –Cho Kyuhyun masih setia memperhatikan Sungmin dari sudut matanya. Kelas sudah kosong, hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di sana. Oh, bukan kah itu bagus sekali. Suasana sangat canggung.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan tanpa menoleh.

Sungmin diam.

"Aku tanya, kau pulang tidak?" Tanyanya lagi. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu jika Sungmin akan pergi dengan Donghae setelah pulang ini. Bukankah tadi pagi ia mendengar percakapan antara keduanya –Sungmin dan Donghae–, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tahan untuk tidak berbicara pada Sungmin.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Kau pikir ada orang lain?"

"Ah mianhae." Sungmin menunduk takut.

Keduanya berbicara tanpa menoleh semenjak tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang miris.

_Kau takut padaku Minnie? Maafkan aku. _Hatinya berkata.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang berada tepat di depan Sungmin. Tubuh namja tinggi itu berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Tangannya ia lipat di atas meja Sungmin dan kepalanya ia rendahkan lalu menengadah mencoba mensejajarkan dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang menunduk.

Sungmin kaget sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Namja manis yang tadi menunduk kini dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat lagi kepalanya yang tadi ia rendahkan. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan membelai wajah Sungmin. Entah kenapa, mendapat perlakuan itu Sungmin langsung menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau takut padaku? Hmmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Matanya pun memandang Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin hanya diam dan semakin larut dengan pandangan mata Kyuhyun

"Mianhae." Kyuhyun berkata lagi.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Sungmin, secepat kilat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

Chu~

Hanya kecupan singkat, namun mampu membuat Sungmin tersadar. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau suka sekali menatap wajah tampanku huh?" Sahut Kyuhyun. Kini kedua tangannya memerangkap pipi Sungmin denga gemas.

Sungmin mulai mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menahan senyum malu-malunya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali Cho Kyuhyun." Katanya dengan sedikit manja. Salah satu tangannya memukul lengan kanan Kyuhyun. Cukup keras, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun melepasakan tangkupannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Aaahh!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak sambil mengelus-elus lengannya.

"Eoh?! Mianhae Kyuhyu ah." Sungmin cemas. Ia langsung ikut mengusap lengan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, ini sakit sekali." Kyuhyun tambah merajuk.

"Ne, jeongmal mianhae." Sungmin menunjukan raut penyesalan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Cium lenganku." Kyuhyun memerintah.

"Mwo?! Ta-tapi…"

"Minnie…"

"N-ne, baiklah."

Chu~

Sungmin pun mencium lipatan siku Kyuhyun, tempat di mana tadi ia memukulnya.

"Lebih lama." Kyuhyun memerintah lagi saat di rasa Sungmin ingin melepaskan ciumannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya. Tanpa sadar ia mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Sekarang cium pipiku." Namja tampan di hadapan Sungmin kembali memerintah.

"Mwo?! Ya! Kyuhyun ah!" Sungmin menghentakan kakinya. Wajahnya cemberut. Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

"Hahaha! Minnie, kau lucu sekali."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Kau lucu."

"Tidak!"

"Lucu!"

"Tidak!"

"Manis!"

"Ish!"

"Cantik!"

"Andwae!"

"Sangat cantik!"

"Andwae! Kyuhyun ah! Aku namja! Ish!"

Dugh!

Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun dengan tas ranselnya. Tas ransel berisi buku-buku tebal miliknya.

"Omo! Kyunnie!" Sungmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat dirasnya Kyuhyun kesakitan. Ia keluar dari mejanya dan beridiri di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang pelipis kirinya.

"Minnie, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu? Kali ini benar-benar sakit Minnie…"

"Mianhae. Tapi kau menyebalkan Kyunnie~ Gwenchanayo?" Sungmin benar-benar khawatir kali ini.

Kedua tangan Sungmin mengusap-usap pelipis Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah membiru dan sedikit bengkak. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Katakan lagi." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Mwoya?"

"Katakan yang tadi kau katakan."

"Aku… tidak mengerti."

"Aish… Kata-katamu setelah permintaan maafmu."

"Emmm… Gwenchanayo?"

"Aniyo, yang sebelumnya."

"Kau bicara apa? Ini membingungkan, Kyunnie~"

Grep!

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin terkejut, namun otaknya berjalan cepat mencerna apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi _chubby_nya.

"Katakan lagi." Kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil tetap memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Minnie." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratka pelukannya. Senyuman tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Hmmm..." Sungmin akhirnya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon panggil namaku seperti itu, selalu, ne."

"Hmmm..." Sungmin mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun sambil megeratkan pelukannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, keduanya benar benar bahagia saat ini. Jantung Kyuhyun memompa darah lebih cepat, seakan ia baru saja melakukan olahraga atletik. Sedangkan jantung Sungmin serasa ingin meledak mengeluarkan semua darah merah yang ada di dalamnya. Senyum sama-sama terkembang di wajah mereka. Mereka masih belum melepaskan pelukannya sampai langkah seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Tap tap tap

Kelas yang sudah kosong, koridor yang sepi memperjelas derap langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin lama semakin jelas, menunjukan langkah itu menuju ke ruangan dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di sana. Bahkan sayup-sayup pun terdengar satu langkah lain dari kaki yang berbeda menuju ke arah yang sama.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Merasa malu jika saja seseorang yang sedang melangkah kemari melihat mereka berpelukan. Namun setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun malah langsung memegang kedua pipi _chubby _Sungmin dan mencium bibir namja manis itu. Sungmin terbuai dan mulai ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas _kiss _dari Kyuhyun. Kakinya berjinjit mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, tangannya mulai meremas baju Kyuhyun pada bagian dadanya.

Tap

Langkah seseorang berhenti tepat di depan ruang kelas Sungmin juga Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menoleh dari balik pintu. Mata orang itu menangkap adegan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang melakukan _kiss_. Secepat kilat ia berbalik. Di belakangnya ternyata sudah berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan mata sejuknya.

"D-donghae ya sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang terkejut melihat Donghae yang telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum menawannya.

"Aku ingin menemui Sungmin. Permisi Hyuk ah." Donghae mencoba mencari celah untuk melewati Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sekarang sedang menahannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Euh... Hyuk ah, bisa tolong bergeser, aku ingin masuk."

"Ah jangan sekarang Donghae ya." Eunhyuk berusaha menahan Donghae yang ingin masuk.

"Aish, kau ingin membuat ulah padaku huh?" Donghae tetap berusaha.

"Ani, aniyo..."

"Kalau begitu, minggir." Donghae pun akhirnya berhasil melangkahkan kakinya melewati Eunhyuk.

"Ta-tapi... Eh, tunggu..." Eunhyuk menarik Donghae. Tubuhnya ikut berputar mengikuti arah Donghae yang kini berjalan ke arah belakangnya –ke pintu masuk kelas. Donghae yang merasa risih langsung membalikan badannya tepat ketika ia hampir saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas itu.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba keseimbangan Eunhyuk hilang setelah gerakan berbalik tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Donghae. Ia pun terjatuh menimpa Donghae yang kini berada di bawahnya karena ikut pula terjatuh.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh. Sementara itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih saling menatap dengan posisi masih terjatuh berbaring saling berhadap di lantai. Tak berapa lama Eunhyuk tersadar.

"A-ah mianhaeyo." Katanya sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya agar tidak lagi menimpa Donghae.

Donghae pun ikut bangkit kemudian.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil memutar mutar tubuh namja kurus itu.

"Eh? Gwenchana." Eunhyuk bingung dengan sikap Donghae.

"Hhh, lain kali kau harus hati-hati."

"Ne, mianhae." Eunhyuk menunduk.

Donghae pun berbalik dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berdiri berdampingan bersama Kyuhyun di samping mejanya. Eunhyuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya sedangkan Sungmin menatap gugup Donghae yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

_Apa tadi Hae melihaku dan Kyuhyun ... berciuman?_ Batin Sungmin.

"Ming ah, minahae aku terlambat." Ucap Donghae pada Sungmin, tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, gwenchanayo." Jawab Sungmin sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Hmmm." Sungmin mengangguk manis.

_Syukurlah, sepertinya Hae tidak melihat. _Pikir Sungmin.

"Kalu begitu, kajja!" Ajak Donghae.

"Aww!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memekik sambil memegang dahinya. Sungmin dan Donghae pun menoleh padanya.

"Kyu..." Sungmin berkata cemas sambil mencoba menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Donghae_ jealous_.

"Mianhae, Hae, sepertinya hari ini aku harus langsung pulang. Aku harus mengobati Kyuhyun." Sungmin langsung membuat keputusan. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Mwo?! Ta-tapi Ming, dia..." Ucap Donghae yang ingin menyangkal sikap kesakitan Kyuhyun saat melihat namja tinggi itu menyeringai.

"Ajak Eunhyuk saja untuk hari ini. Aku janji lain kali, aku yang akan traktir nanti. Bagaima..." Sungmin memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Arraseo." Donghae pun balas memutus ucapan Sungmin dan langsung berbalik. Sepertinya Donghae sedikit kecewa.

"Mianhae." Ucap Sungmin sendu.

Sret...

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk kebingunan. Namun Donghae tetap menariknya bersamanya.

Donghae terus menarik Eunhyuk hingga membawanya ke tempat parkiran motor.

"..." Donghae menyerahkan satu helm pada Eunhyuk tanpa berkata. Eunhyuk pun menerimanya.

"Mengapa diam saja? Pakai helm mu." Seru Donghae saat dirinya sudah memakai helm miliknya. Eunhyuk pun dengan cepat memakai helmnya.

Brrmm brrmm

"Naik." Perintah Donghae lagi sesaat setelah ia menyalakan motornya. Hyukjae pun langsung mematuhi perintahnya.

Donghae mulai menjalankan motornya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul menuju kedai es krim. Merasa bukan pulang ke arah apartement dormnya, Eunhyuk pun bertanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak.

"Ikut saja. Aku tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana." Jawab Donghae sama-sama berteriak. Namja tampan itu malajukan motornya lebih cepat.

"Berpegangan jika kau tidak ingin jatuh dan mati di sini." Teriak Donghae lagi.

"Apa?"

Brrmmm

Donghae malah semakin mempercepat laju motornya. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk dengan reflek langsung memeluk Donghae erat sambil memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan. Donghae hanya tersenyum di balik helmnya ketika mendapat pelukan dari Eunhyuk. Perlahan laju motor itu melambat, Eunhyuk tetap pada posisinya –memeluk Donghae, perlahan matanya terbuka dan ia tersenyum.

_Ini... hangat sekali, Donghae ya. _Batin Eunhyuk.

...

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di depan kedai es krim.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk ketika hendak memesan.

"Aku terserah kau saja."

"Tidak-tidak, kau pilih sendiri."

"Ngghh..." Eunhyuk memandang menu yang tergantung di depan kedai kecil itu.

_Aku ingin itu, es krim stroberi dengan krim dan isian kacang merah, tapi harganya..._

"Kau saja dulu yang pilih." Ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Arraseo. Ahjjumma, pesan satu stroberi dengan krim dan isian kacang merah." Ucap Donghae.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku sama denganmu."

"Aniyo, pilih saja yang kau suka. Aku yang akan bayar, aku punya voucher." Donghae memperlihatkan voucher di tangannya.

"Tapi aku memang ingin yang itu."

"Hhh, Baiklah. Ahjjumma, stroberi dengan krim dan kacang merahnya jadi pesan 4 yang ukuran besar." Ucap Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk kaget.

"Mwo?! Kau pesan sebanyak itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memelototkan matanya.

"Untuk kita. Aku tidak akan menyiakan voucher." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Ini silahkan." Ahjjumma penjaga kedai menyodorkan 4 porsi es krim ukuran _big _dalam sebuah nampan.

"Gamsahamnida." Ucap Donghae sambil membawa nampan tersebut.

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

Keduanya pun duduk di salah satu kursi plastik di sana. Dan mulai menyantap es krim mereka.

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil obat merah."

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kursi meja Kim Ahjjuma yang sedang mencuci piring tersenyum simpul memandang keduanya dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Dia anak yang manis Kyu." Kim Ahjjumma berkata sambil tetap melanjutkan cuci piringnya.

"Ne, ahjjumma. Sangat manis." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kalian berdua terlihat cocok."

"Geureyo?"

"Ne, Kyu kau itu 'anak' ahjjumma yang paling tampan, dan dia yang termanis." Kata Kim Ahjjumma sambil mengelapkan tangannya pada sapu tangan. Rupanya wanita paruh baya itu sudah selesai mencuci piring.

"Ahahaha, gamsahamnida ahjjumma. Kau yang paling cantik." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ah, Kyu, gamsahamnida." Kim Ahjjumma terlihat melangkah ke arah pintu dorm.

"Ahjjumma, mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya ke supermarket sebentar. Lagipula ahjjumma tidak ingin mengganggumu bersama Sungmin."

"Kkk. Ahjjumma ini ada-ada saja."

"Ahjjumma pergi dulu Kyu. Jangan sia-siakan Sungmin." Katanya lalu menutup pintu dorm itu. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin pun kembali.

"Mianhae menunggu lama. Aku lupa menyimpannya." Sungmin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Gwenchanayo." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai membuka botol kecil obat merah itu.

"Eh Kyu, bukankah tadi ada Kim Ahjjumma?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini mulai mengoleskan obat merah itu pada dahi Kyuhyun dengan bantuan kapas.

"Ahjjumma pergi keluar sebentar. Ke supermar-Aww…." Kyuhyun memekik sedikit.

"Ah mianhae Kyu." Sungmin menghentikan tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari dahi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap khawatir Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Sedang dirinya sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Grep!

"Eh?"

"Hmm gwenchana."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menggesekkan pipinya ke dada Sungmin dan menyesap wangi tubuh Sungmin yang menguar. Sungmin sedikit kegelian hingga mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya. Jari-jari mungilnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya.

"Ah haha geli, Kyu~"

"Hmmm. Minnie gomawo."

"Ne Kyu, geli. Kau seperti anak kecil Kyunnie~ Haha. Hentikan."

Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang asalnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan menunduk kini menatapnya dengan menengadahkan kepalanya karena memang Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Mata obsidian Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata foxy Sungmin dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Gomawo Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ne Kyunnie." Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai terangkat dan menyentuh pipi _chubby _Sungmin. Mengelusnya lembut. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun.

_Minnie, kau manis sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja semanis dirimu? Aku benar-benar akan menjadikanmu milikku. _Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

_Kyunnie, kenapa? Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Rasanya seperti aku sedang bersama Hae. _Batin Sungmin.

Cklek…

Pintu dorm terbuka menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka matanya, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan elusannya, namun tangannya masih setia menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Keduanya langsung menolehkan wajah ke arah pintu dorm. Terlihatlah seorang namja dengan susah payah membuka pintu dan berusaha masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Untung tidak dikunci. Aduh, dia kurus tapi berat sekali." Ucap Donghae. Terlihat Donghae sedang menggendong Eunhyuk di punggungnya.

"Hae?" Sungmin langsung menghampiri Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin dan tidak berniat membantu Donghae yang sedang susah payah menggendong Eunhyuk.

"Ah, Halo Ming. Dimana kamarnya?" Donghae langsung bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Ah sini di sini." Sungmin langsung berlari kecil. Sungmin pun membukakan lebar pintu kamar agar mempermudah Donghae.

Sungmin menatap sendu pada Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk yang tertidur di punggung Donghae.

_Bahkan kau belum pernah menggendongku seperti itu, Hae._ Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan menyadari bahwa Sungmin sedang merasa cemburu.

_Hhh… kau cemburu Minnie. Aku dapat melihatnya. _ Batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk di atas Sofa ruang kumpul. Sementara Donghae sedang membaringkan Eunhyuk di atas ranjangnya.

"Eunhyuk kenapa Hae?" Tanya Sungmin setelah Donghae keluar dari kamar.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Dia sampai tertidur di atas motor saat aku memboncengnya pulang dari kedai es krim." Jelas Donghae sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah menggendong Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tetap menatap sendu dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Donghae melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Tadi itu aku cemas sekali. Aku takut dia terjatuh Ming. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Ucap Donghae.

Deg

_Kau… mengkhawatirkannya. Hae, aku… aku cemburu. _Batin Sungmin.

Namja manis itu menunduk, meremas pakaiannya yang sedari pulang kuliah tadi belum ia ganti.

Melihat gelagat Sungmin, Donghae langsung melangkah mendekat.

"Ming?" Tanya Donghae pelan.

Sungmin makin meremas ujung bajunya. Entah kenapa kali ini Sungmin menjadi lebih sensitive. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Penglihatannya agak memudar ketika cairan bening kini menumpuk di mata indahnya.

Tes

Setetes cairan bening terjatuh jadi mata _foxy _Sungmin dan berhasil membasahi celananya.

"A-ah Sungmin ah?" Donghae pun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin.

"Ming!" Donghae mulai panik dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Ha-hae ya… hggh jeong-hggh-mal bogo-hggh-shippeo…" Ucap Sungmin tergagap karena senggukannya.

"M-ming… wa-waeyo?" Donghae begitu bingung dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Hae… hggh…" Sungmin tetap menangis.

Grep!

"Ming, sstthh jangan menangis. Aku mohon." Donghae bangkit dan duduk di sofa itu sambil memeluk Sungmin.

_Ming, tangisanmu membuatku sesak. Aku bingung, Ming ada apa sebenarnya? _Donghae membatin.

Donghae mengelus-elus lembut punggung Sungmin yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hendak mengembalikan obat merah dan kapas yang tadi Sungmin gunakan untuk mengobatinya. Namja tampan itu berjalan dari arah dapur menuju kamar Sungmin, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Donghae yang sedang memeluk Sungmin. Sesegera mungkin ia menyimpan obat merah dan kapas itu dia atas meja TV dan melangkah ke arah Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Hiks… Hae…" terdengar isakan Sungmin yang teredam karena pelukan Donghae.

Sret

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Donghae. Namun pelukan itu tidak terlepas. Donghae pun mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan." Kyuhyun berkata dingin ketika dilihatnya Donghae sudah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa hakmu?!"

"Lepaskan saja!" Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae kasar.

"Kau tidak lihat dia sedang menangis?!" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tangan satunya masih merangkul Sungmin.

Sret…

Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik tangan Sungmin dan langsung mendekap Sungmin dengan _possessive._

"Kau apakan dia hah?!" Kyuhyun membentak Donghae.

"Bukan salahku! Dia menangis begitu saja!"

"Ck… Kau yang salah bodoh. Kau tidak lihat dia terluka?" Kyuhyun kini mulai menahan emosinya.

Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin tidak akan suka jika mereka –Kyuhyun dan Donghae– bertengkar.

"…" Donghae diam. Matanya beralih untuk menatap Sungmin yang berada di dekapan lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membuatnya menangis." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi semakin memojokkan Donghae.

"…. Geureyo?" Donghae berkata pelan.

"Pulanglah."

Donghae tetap diam di tempatnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia berjalan. Langkahnya terhienti tepat ketika tubuhnya berada di samping Sungmin.

"Mianhae." Ucapnya pelan kemudian berlalu.

Donghae sudah keluar dari dorm. Tersisa Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri memeluk Sungmin.

"Ssstthh… Uljjimma..." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Hae-hggh-ya… hiks… Hae…" Sungmin pun balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ssstthh… sudah…" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus mengusap sayang punggung Sungmin.

"Hiks… Hae…"

"Hhh…" Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang.

_Cukup. Jangan sebut lagi. Kau lihat? Aku yang memelukmu sekarang, bukan orang itu._ Batin Kyuhyun.

Tangisan Sungmin mulai berhenti. Kyuhyun perlahan melepas pelukannya, namun Sungmin malah semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada Kyuhyun. Namja yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum. Tangannya mulai mengusap sayang surai hitam Sungmin.

"Kau lelah hmmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kyuhyun pun perlahan menuntun Sungmin ke kamarnya. Sungmin menurut. Sesampainya di kamar, namja manis itu langsung beranjak ke atas ranjangnya dan masuk ke balik selimutnya. Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak namun…

"Kyunnie~" Suara Sungmin menghentikan niat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" Kali ini Kyuhun berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin yang sedang berbaring.

"Waeyo?" Tangan kanan Kyuhyun beranjak menyentuh pipi Sungmin sekaligus menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, namun tangan mungilnya bergerak menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menempel di pipinya. Sungmin menahan tangan itu agar terus berada di pipi _chubby_nya. Kyuhyun mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin. Namja tampan itu pun tetap di sana hingga Sungmin memejamkan mata indahnya dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

….

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Dongahe terlihat sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Hhh…" Donghae menghela napas panjang. Memejamkan matanya kemudian.

_Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Aku memang bodoh, Ming._

Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudia ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Send

Pesan singkat Donghae pun terkirim.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeong Haseyo !**

**Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga *kibarbannerKyuMin **

**Mianhae untuk Update yang sangat lama *deepbow. Chapter 5 author buat panjang untuk membayar keterlambatan update. Chapter 5 ini terdiri dari 5677 words (hanya cerita). Apakah sudah cukup panjang?**

**Jujur saja sebenarnya sedikit sulit karena harus menciptakan hubungan antara Kyu-Min-Hae-Hyuk. **

**Ada yang minta NC! Author shock! -_-**

**Mianhae, author tidak akan buat NC, rated juga tidak akan naik tingkat. Jadi untuk fanfiction ini bebas NC ya chingu. Tapi walaupun tidak ada NC, semoga chingudeul tetap tidak bosan membaca fanfiction ini. **

**Bagaimana chingu chapter ini? Apakah cukup memuaskan atau malah mengecewakan? Beri tanggapannya ya ! Ayo review lagi ! Gomawo !**

**Mohon reviewnya ! *deepbowwithallcast**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeong ! Author is back! Author is back! Author is Back! Back! Back! Back! Back!**

**Mianhae author sangat telat update *deepbowwithaallcast. Author sudah mulai sibuk lagi, jadi sering tidak sempat update dan terusin ceritanya. Semoga reader tidak bosan menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.**

**Gamsahamnida untuk yang sudah review di Chapter kemaren! Review lagi ya!**

**Jeongmal Gomawo kepada yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini dengan sangat sabar. Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**I Call You Minnie**

**Author : KyuMing**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk**

**etc**

**Pairing :**

**KyuMin - HaeMin - /Slight/ Haehyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Ratting : T**

**Disclamer : All is God's but that I could is just wish Sungmin could be mine.**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boring Story, Newbie, etc**

**enJOY~**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak namun…

"Kyunnie~" Suara Sungmin menghentikan niat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" Kali ini Kyuhun berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin yang sedang berbaring.

"Waeyo?" Tangan kanan Kyuhyun beranjak menyentuh pipi Sungmin sekaligus menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, namun tangan mungilnya bergerak menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menempel di pipinya. Sungmin menahan tangan itu agar terus berada di pipi _chubby_nya. Kyuhyun mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin. Namja tampan itu pun tetap di sana hingga Sungmin memejamkan mata indahnya dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

….

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Dongahe terlihat sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Hhh…" Donghae menghela napas panjang. Memejamkan matanya kemudian.

_Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Aku memang bodoh, Ming._

Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudia ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Send

Pesan singkat Donghae pun terkirim.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Esok paginya semua berjalan seperti biasa. KyuMin dengan kuliah bisnisnya serta HaeHyuk dengan kuliah dancenya. Bedanya, siang hari Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu mengajaknya ke kantin. Kenapa? Mungkin hari ini Sungmin tidak sedang nafsu makan.

Sorenya, seorang namja tampan tengah duduk gelisah di bawah pohon rindang yang berdiri kokoh di sebuah taman. Namja itu –Donghae , terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Berkali-kali mata teduhnya menatap jam tangan yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sementara itu di tangan kirinya sebuah lollipop sedang ia genggam.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Donghae bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Apa mungkin dia masih marah? Apa aku harus meneleponnya? _Pikirnya.

Tap tap tap

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Dari sini Donghae dapat melihat jika seseorang yang sedang berjalan itu adalah orang yang semenjak 1 jam lalu ditunggunya. Donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dilihat seseorang itu makin mendekat. Lollipop yang ia bawa berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Annyeong, Donghae-ya?" Suara lembut menginterupsi Donghae. Ia pun menoleh.

"Ah Ming kau sudah datang." Sahut Donghae. Entahlah apa itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Sungmin –namja yang sedari tadi ditunggu Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu beralih duduk di samping Donghae.

Suasana terasa canggung. Ini kali pertama mereka berbicara langsung kembali setelah kejadian kemarin Sungmin menangis. Bahkan di kampus pun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Nngh… Ming mianhae." Donghae akhirnya membuka suara.

"Untuk?"

"Yang kemarin. Aku tahu itu salahku."

"A-ah ne. Gwenchanayo."

Hening sejenak hingga Sungmin pun berbicara kembali.

"Tadi pagi juga aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengajakku pergi bersama. Aku baru membuka ponsel saat jam makan siang hari ini. Haha bodohnya." Sungmin sedikit tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ahaha pantas saja, padahal pagi tadi aku sudah datang ke dorm-mu, tapi ternyata kau sudah pergi." Donghae pun balas tertawa.

"Eh? Jinjja?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan, lucu. Matanya membulat, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Donghae balik menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Namja bermata teduh itu hanya mengangguk dua kali.

**Flashback**

Sungmin sedang duduk manis bersama Kyuhyun di kursi koridor kampus. Ini jam makan siang tapi tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin malas pergi ke kantin. Ia mungkin tidak lapar atau sedang tidak ingin bertemu seseorang.

Ctak ctak ctak

Suara itu, sudah bisa ditebak. Ya, Kyuhyun sedang memainkan PSPnya. Ia rela berlapar-lapar demi menemani Sungmin yang tidak ingin pergi ke kantin.

"Kyu…"

"Hmmm…"

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak."

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Kau?"

"Ehmm… tidak."

"Aku juga."

_Jika saja dia tahu, pagi tadi aku tidak sarapan. _

"Baiklah."

"Hmmm…"

Sungmin merasa bosan sekarang. Lapar? Tentu saja, tapi dia menahannya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya –PSP. Sungmin tidak mau kalah, ia berusaha mencari kesibukannya sendiri.

_Ku rasa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan hari ini. _Batin Sungmin ketika mengingat hidupnya tidak pernah sebosan ini sebelumnya.

Cha! Sungmin membuka tasnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tadi ia lupakan.

"Ponselku." Sungmin tersenyum saat mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Eh?" Namja manis itu keheranan.

"Ah pantas saja." Ucapnya lagi.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendengar monolog Sungmin.

"Ponselku mati. Sepertinya tidak sengaja aku matikan. Pantas saja aku seperti ada yang kurang." Jelas Sungmin sambil menghidupkan ponselnya.

"Ah kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Hmmm… Nae jeongmal pabboya."

"Kkk… Dasar."

Akhirnya ponsel Sungmin pun menyala.

Ping!

Ping!

Dua pesan masuk.

_**From : FishyHae – Yesterday, 20:09 **_

_**Ming, ini salahku, aku benar benar minta maaf. Kau jangan menangis lagi ne. Aku sakit melihat mu menangis. Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana jika besok kita pergi bersama? Aku akan belikan kau permen lolipop sebelum masuk kuliah besok pagi. Aku akan menjemputmu.**_

_**Cha! Sekarang kau tidur ne, jangan menangis lagi. Jaljayo~**_

_**.**_

_**From : FishyHae – Today, 10:13 **_

_**Temui aku di taman depan apartement sore ini sepulang kuliah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. **_

"Aigoo, Hae ya, mianhae." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Terdengar samar ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Namja tampan itu memastikan.

"Aniyo."

**Flashback end**

"Omo! Jeongmal pabbo ya!" Sungmin memukulkan tangannya sendiri pada kepalanya

"Kkk dasar bodoh!" Donghae mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin.

"Mianhae."

"Hmmm…"

"Yah tahu begitu tadi pagi aku pergi dengan mu saja. Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku bodoh?" Sungmin kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kasar.

"Aih?" Donghae menatap Sungmin heran.

_Kenapa jadi dia yang marah padaku? _

"Hhh kau memang bodoh." Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau benar aku memang bodoh dan kau aneh." Ucap Donghae.

"Haaahhh? Kenapa jadi begitu? Ini tidak adil."

Donghae sweatdrop.

_Dia ini bicara apa? _Batin Donghae.

"Arasseo. Terserah kau saja. Lupakan." Ucap Donghae akhirnya.

"Ne~ Jadi, Fishy, untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya Sungmin dengan logat anak kecilnya.

"Ah iya aku jadi lupa. Cha! Sekarang pejamkan matamu, bunny."

Sungmin pun memejamkan mata foxynya. Sementara itu Donghae mengeluarkan lollipop yang tadi sudah ia siapkan untuk Sungmin. Donghae membawa lollipop itu tepat berada di hadapan Sungmin. Bahkan ia sengaja menempelkannya pada hidung lancip Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan masih terpejam ketika dirasanya sesuatu menyentuh ujung batang hidungnya.

"Nah sekarang buka matamu."

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Matanya berbinar, bibirnya tersenyum ketika dilihatnya sebatang lollipop warna-warni berada tepat di hadapan matannya.

"Kau mau? Ambilah." Ucap Donghae. Sungmin pun segera mengambil alih permen lolli itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Gomawo Hae-ya." Ucap Sungmin senang dengan ekspresi layaknya anak umur 5 tahun, menggemaskan!

"Hmmm… itu tanda permintaan maafku untuk yang kemarin, Ming. Kau memaafkanku kan?"

"Ah itu. Aku sudah maafkan." Sungmin mulai berkonsentrasi membuka plastic bungkusan lollipop tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung apa salahku." Donghae berkata pelan. Namun sayup sayup terdengar Sungmin walau tidak jelas.

"Apa?"

"Aniyo. Bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah." Sungmin kembali berkonsentrasi pada lollipopnya.

Beberapa saat hening. Sungmin masih bersusah payah membuka bungkusan lolli sementara Donghae hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang semakin bosan.

_Bungkusan permen itu benar benar mempermainkannya. _Batin Donghae.

"Nng.. Ming, kemarikan." Sahut Donghae. Sungmin menatap heran sebentar lalu sedetik kemudian memberikan permennya pada Donghae.

"Biar aku yang buka." Ucap Donghae lagi sambil mengambil permen loli itu dari tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang membuka permen lollipop itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman ketika melihat bungkusan lollipop itu hampir terbuka seutuhnya.

"Nah ini." Donghae menyodorkan kembali lollipop itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin langsung mengambilnya dan melahap lollipop itu. Donghae menatapnya sendu.

_Apakah ini waktu yang tepat? _ Batin Donghae ragu.

"Mmmm Hae ya ini sudah terlalu sore, ayok kita pulang." Ajak Sungmin.

"A-ah? Eoh baiklah kita pulang." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian ikut berdiri dan merekapun berjalan bersama menuju apartement mereka yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari taman itu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Hae, gomawo untuk lolipopnya. Terima kasih juga sudah mengantarku sampai dorm." Ucap Sungmin.

Keduanya kini sampai di depan dorm Sungmin, berdiri sekitar 3 langkah di sebelah kanan dari pintu dorm itu. Donghae mengantarnya, memastikan namja manis itu telah sampai di dormnya. Namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk canggung menjawab ucapan terima kasih Sungmin. Sejak tadi pikirannya tidak focus, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Nng… kau ingin mampir dulu Hae?" Tanya namja manis itu melihat Donghae yang tak kunjung beranjak.

"A-aniyo. Ming… A-aku…" Donghae mulai menatap Sungmin serius. Sungmin pun sebaliknya, namja manis itu menunggu Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saranghae."

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Donghae menatap Sungmin cemas. Perasaannya campur aduk antara takut dan khawatir. Sesuatu seperti mengganjal di hatinya dan ia sangat tidak suka dengan itu. Sementara Sungmin menunjukan keterkejutannya dari tataapan matanya.

Donghae yang notabene teman dekat Sungmin pastinya sudah sangat sering mengungkapkan kata-kata sayang atau cinta seperti ini. Namun itu pun hanya sebatas teman dekat saja. Sungmin pun sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Keseriusan terpancar jelas dari mata teduh Donghae, Sungmin tau itu.

"Donghae ya –"

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

Grep!

Secepat kilat Sungmin memeluk Donghae, erat. Matanya terpejam, bibir kissablenya melengkung tersenyum tanda ia begitu bahagia saat ini.

_Apakah ini artinya –_

"Nado, nado saranghae." Ucap Sungmin sambil masih memeluk Donghae.

Seketika itu pun rasa lega segera merambat memenuhi seluruh ruang hati Donghae. Namja itu tersenyum bahagia. Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan guratan merah merona di pipinya.

Di satu sisi Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain, hati kecilnya merasa bersalah, entak Karena apa, seperti ada sesuatu yang keras mengganjal.

"Gomawo." Donghae mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar mata indah itu menatapnya.

"Ne."

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih? " Tanya Donghae.

"Hmmm…"

"Aku namjachingumu?"

"Hmmm…"

"Kau namjachinguku?"

"Ne…"

"Kkk…" Donghae terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang malu malu dengan rona merah yang terus saja memerah di pipi chubbynya. Sungmin pun akhirnya ikut terkekeh.

Hening sesaat. Hingga akhirnya Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Ming, bolehkah?"

"Mwo?" Sungmin bingung, sementara Donghae terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sungmin mengerti akan apa yang akan Donghae lakukan selanjutnya. Matanya terpejam.

Chu~

Donghae mencium Sungmin dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan cinta tentunya. Mencoba mengalirkan semua rasa itu pada Sungmin, satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai sejak lama. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, Sungmin membuka matanya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, Sungmin berniat menunduk karena rasa malunya namun secepat kilat Donghae mengangkat dagu itu dan mencium bibir mungil itu lagi.

Tangan kanan Donghae menyangga dagu Sungmin agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak memeluk pinggang Sungmin mesra. Sedangkan Sungmin, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Donghae masing-masing di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Kedua pasang mata itu terpejam tanda mereka menikmati ciuman itu, mereka saling menghisap satu sama lain. Donghae menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin menghisap bibir atas Donghae. Ciuman merekapun memanas. Nikmat.

Sementara Sungmin dan Donghae masih tenggelam dalam pagutan bibir mereka, di jarak beberapa meter dari sana seorang namja dengan gummy smilenya menatap ke arah mereka. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan –yang seharusnya membahagiakan. Sesak, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Seakan ada yang menahannya, Eunhyuk tidak dapat melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadarkan dirinya, ia segera berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Donghae, tepatnya ke arah pintu dorm. Wajahnya menunduk. Sementara itu Donghae dan Sungmin masih saja berciuman, tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Hhh…" Desahnya berat. Setelahnya ia pun membuka pintu dan melangkah lesu masuk ke dalam asrama.

Di dalam asrama terlihat Kyu sedang berdiam di sofa sambil sebuah laptop terduduk di pahanya. Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah –tugas tambahan rupanya.

Srek

Eunhyuk menyodorkan kantong pelastik yang ia bawa kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu _Pepsi, Coca cola _tidak ada."

"Ne, terima kasih."

"Hmmm.."

"…"

"Hhhahhhh." Eunhyuk ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi sofa.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti lelah sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang tetap focus ke layar laptop dan tangannya yang masih aktif menekan-nekan tombol keyboard di sana.

"Hmm sangat." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Payah."

"…" Eunhyuk tidak menyahut, namja itu tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Kau hanya pergi sekitar 15 menit untuk membeli minumanku dan jaraknya pun tidak seberapa." Kyuhyun berucap kembali.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih bodoh."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Sial."

"Haha."

"Hhh lagi pula bukan itu masalahku."

"Lalu?"

"Lupakan."

.

.

.

Sudah tengah malam, namun Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk masih saja menatap televisi dengan mata yang berbinar. Mereka sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola rupanya. Sungmin, namja itu sudah sejak pukul 10 tadi mengurung diri di kamarnya, tidur mungkin?

"Aigoo 1-0. Semua bisa terjadi di babak ke dua. Jangan senang dulu Kyu." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Ya aku tau, tapi tetap saja. Aku yakin akan menang taruhan. Haha."

"Kita lihat saja."

"Baik."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil satu botol _coke_ _family size_ –lagi kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang televisi dan duduk di atas karpet bulu berwarna coklat gelap di sana.

"Hyuk, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada Sungminnie?" Tanyanya sambil mennungkan _coke_ pada gelasnya.

Deg

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia terlihat lebih… senang." Hyukjae berucap lirih. Eunhyuk teringat kembali dengan kejadian tadi sore. Ciuman Sungmin dan Donghae.

_Ah Jinjja? Benar juga. Padahal kemarin dia menangis. Ya tapi baguslah jika dia tidak sedih lagi. _Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, bukan itu. Maksudku kau lihat bibirnya tadi?" Kyuhyun memperjelas perkataannya.

"A-apa?! Memang kenapa dengan bibirnya?" Ucap yang ditanya. Pura-pura tidak tahu.

_Ya, bibirnya bengkak. Bekas berciuman dengan… Donghae. _Lanjut Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Aku rasa bibirnya sedikit bengkak. Benar?" Ucap Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Eunhyuk sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Akui saja, bibirnya memang bengkak. Ck! Jelas sekali. Kau juga pasti menyadarinya."

_Oh Tuhan! Jangan bilang anak ini sadar apa penyebabnya, dan jangan katakan dia meminta penjelasan dariku! _Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, dia hanya membatin dan sekarang namja itu mulai khawatir dengan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, hyung. Aku juga ingin tahu. Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan?"

Gotcha!

_Oh bagus! Kau mengatakannya Kyu._

_._

_._

_._

Esok paginya, terlihat Sungmin telah siap berangkat.

"Kau sudah siap eoh? Tunggu sebentar, aku habiskan sarapanku dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ah ya Kyu, pagi ini aku akan berangkat dengan Donghae. Tidak apa-apa kan Kyu?" Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

_Tepat seperti dugaanku. _Kyuhyun membatin.

"Hyuk bilang dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Bukan kah dia satu jurusan dengan Eunhyuk?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ne. Hae bilang dia ingin mengantarku saja."

"Eoh? Begitukah? Baiklah. Kalau begitu pagi ini aku akan pergi sendiri –lagi." Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'lagi' pada ucapannya.

"Ani, kau bisa mengajak Changmin untuk pergi bersama, Kyu?"

"Ne, tapi aku ingin pergi bersamamu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Mi-mianhae." Ucapan Sungmin sedikit gugup. Rupanya namja manis itu sedikit takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"A-aku_"

Tok tok tok!

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong dengan suara ketukan di pintu dorm. Namja manis itu menghela napas pelan.

_Syukurlah. _Batin Sungmin. Ia tahu pasti Donghaenya lah yang mengetuk pintu, datang dan bermaksud menjemputnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau berlama-lama melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa rasanya menjadi sedikit memojokan dirinya.

Cklek

Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan benar saja, pandangannya langsung disuguhi seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di depannya dengan rambut yang terlihat rapi dengan _gel _dan wangi _parfume manly _yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Hae…" Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Annyeong Ming. Kau sudah siap chagi?" Tanya Donghae pun dengan senyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Ne, sudah." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kajja." Donghae mengenggap tangan Sungmin.

"Ah ne. Kyunnie, aku pergi. Annyeong." Ucap Sungmin berpamitan.

Blam!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah menutup pintu tersebut.

"…" Kyuhyun diam dengan tubuh yang menegang. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

_Dia memanggilmu apa tadi? Chagi? Apa mungkin aku terlambat Minnie?_

_._

_._

_._

"Cha! Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Ujar Donghae. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat namja manis yang diboncengnya –Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus saja memeluk Donghae dan kepalanya bersandar pada punggung tegap namja itu.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Donghae dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum senang mendapat perlakuan manja Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Donghae membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya lebih lama. Lagi pula ini masih 40 menit lagi hingga Sungmin masuk kelas kuliahnya.

Cukup lama Sungmin memeluk Donghae. Selama itu pula hening diantara keduanya. Hanya kekehan atau tawa kecil Sungmin yang terdengar ketika Donghae dengan sengaja menjahilinya.

"Ya~! Lepaskan pelukanmu. Kau harus masuk kuliah." Ucap Donghae ketika dirasanya orang-orang di sekitar kampus sudah mulai berdatangan dan sedikit banyak memperhatikan mereka, sedikit risih.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Ish! Kau tidak senang ku peluk seperti ini?" Ucapnya dengan merenggut manja. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan, kepalanya menoleh ke depan ke arah Donghae.

"Bukan begitu. Aku malah senang sekali bila seharian bisa dipeluk seperti ini."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, tapi sekarang kau harus kuliah, chagi."

"Hmm… ne. Kau benar."

Akhirnya Sungmin pun turun dari motor Donghae, melepaskan helmnya lalu memberikan helm itu pada Donghae.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku."

"Ne, kau kan namjachingu ku jadi ini sudah keharusanku chagiya."

"Kkk~" Sungmin merona mendapat panggilan sayang dari Donghae.

"Nah sekarang aku minta morning kiss ku?"

"Eh?"

Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Arasseo."

Chu~

"Kkk~" Keduanya terkekeh setelah ciuman singkat mereka.

"Baiklah, selamat belajar. Hubungi saja aku jika sudah selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu." Donghae kembali tersenyum manis. Sungmin mengangguk. Namja manis itupun berjalan masuk ke gedung kampusnya setelah motor Donghae pergi dari hadapannya.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor, ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berjalan sendirian di depannya.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggil Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Kau baru sampai?" Tanya Kyuhyun –dingin, ketika Sungmin sudah benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak." Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa masih di sini?"

"Memang tidak boleh?" Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Mencoba mencairkan suasana agar tidak menjadi canggung, mengingat percakapan sebelumnya di dorm yang membuat Kyuhyun terasa memojokkannya.

"Aniyo." Kyuhyun tidak tahan ketika melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya tengah melakukan aegyo itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Sungmin tetap dengan raut cemberutnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan datang lebih pagi. Bukankah kau diantar oleh… ehm… Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah benar juga. Tapi kenapa jadi kau yang datang lebih dulu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut, pertanda ia bingung. Mata _foxy_nya mengerjap.

"Aigoo… Kau ini, manisnya~" Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Aww! Appo!" Sungmin meringis sambil tangannya reflek menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya.

"Salahkan kau yang terlalu imut."

"Appo…" Sungmin mengelus-elus pipi gembulnya.

"Sakit sedikit saja. Kau ini manja sekali hemmm."

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium kilat bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Cha! Minnie ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Kyuhyun berdiri menghadap Sungmin yang masih duduk manis di kursinya.

"Ani, Kyu kau pulang duluan saja." Sungmin berkata tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun, matanya tertuju pada layar ponselnya. Rupanya ia sedang mengetik pesan untuk namjachingunya, Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggertakan gigi-giginya, ia geram karena Sungmin kembali menolaknya.

Sret!

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merebut ponsel Sungmin. Untung saja namja mungil itu sudah berhasil mengirimkan pesan singkatnya.

"Eh?! Kyu_" Sungmin berusaha menggapai ponsel itu di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?! Memang kau akan pulang dengan siapa? Namja itu?!" Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Kyu, ponsel_"

"Jawab aku! Kau akan pulang dengan siapa?!" Kyuhyun mulai membentak Sungmin.

"K-kyu… A-aku… Donghae."

"Ck… Benar. Memang apa hubungannya denganmu hah? Kenapa dia terus saja mengganggumu?!"

"I-itu… Dia…_"

_Naega teoda hamyeon da wecheyeo oppa oppa_

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi, memotong ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menatap layar posel yang berkedip-kedip itu.

"Nu-nugu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Hwaaaaa! Update yang sangaaattt lama! *ditimpukin reader* *sembunyi di ketek Sungmin***

**Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae *deep bow sampe tiarap bareng Kyu***

**Author tau chapter ini itu pendek banget-_- plus update terlalu lama sampe bulukan-_-**

**OH MY! Ampuni author bikin HaeMin jadian *ditimpukin Kyu+KMS***

**Kemaren-kemaren itu kebetulan Suju lagi sibuk-sibuknya jadi gak sempet muncul di ff author ini-_- Di tambah lagi ada protes dari Kyuhyun soalnya author buat HaeMin jadian di chapter ini. Kemaren Kyu sempet mogok nggak mau muncul buat nerusin ff ini tapi setelah dibujuk dan diberi jatah/? Sama Sungmin akhirnya Kyu mau deh yeayy \(^o^)/ **

**Reader : Author sok asik sendiri dih**

**Author : Biarin. Hiks… *nangis di pelukan Sungmin***

**.**

**Bagaimana chingu chapter ini? Apakah cukup memuaskan atau malah mengecewakan? Beri tanggapannya ya! Ayo review lagi! Gomawo!**

**Mohon reviewnya! *deepbowwithallcast**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annyeong ! Author is back! Author is back! Author is Back! Back! Back! Back! Back! Back!**

**Mianhae chingu, author tidak bisa update setiap hari. Author sudah mulai sibuk lagi, jadi sering tidak sempat update dan terusin ceritanya. Semoga reader tidak bosan menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.**

**Jeongmal Gomawo kepada yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini dengan sangat sabar. Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**I Call You Minnie**

**Author : KyuMing**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk**

**etc**

**Pairing :**

**KyuMin - HaeMin - /Slight/ Haehyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Ratting : T**

**Disclamer : All is God's but that I could is just wish Sungmin could be mine.**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boring Story, Newbie, etc**

**enJOY~**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Sret!

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merebut ponsel Sungmin. Untung saja namja mungil itu sudah berhasil mengirimkan pesan singkatnya.

"Eh?! Kyu_" Sungmin berusaha menggapai ponsel itu di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?! Memang kau akan pulang dengan siapa? Namja itu?!" Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Kyu, ponsel_"

"Jawab aku! Kau akan pulang dengan siapa?!" Kyuhyun mulai membentak Sungmin.

"K-kyu… A-aku… Donghae."

"Ck… Benar. Memang apa hubungannya denganmu hah? Kenapa dia terus saja mengganggumu?!"

"I-itu… Dia…_"

_Naega teoda hamyeon da wecheyeo oppa oppa_

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi, memotong ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menatap layar posel yang berkedip-kedip itu.

"Nu-nugu?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Yeobose_"

"Ada perlu apa kau?" Kyuhyun memotong perkataann orang di seberang telepon.

"Nuguya?" Orang di seberang telepon –Donghae, mengernyit mendengar suara yang asing di telinganya.

"Aku Tanya kau ada perlu apa dengan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin yang kini berdiri berusaha merebut ponsel di tangannya.

"Aku ingin tau dia ada dimana sekarang. Aku ingin menjemputnya."

"Tidak perlu, dia akan pulang bersamaku."

"Oh ow kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun benar?" Entah kenapa Donghae merasa yakin seseorang yang sedang ada di sambungan teleponnya ini adalah Kyuhyun, dan itu benar.

"Benar. Apa itu masalah untukmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ani. Berikan ponsel ini pada Sungmin, aku ingin bicara padanya." Balas Donghae tak kalah sinis.

"Katakan saja, biar ku sampaikan." Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau memberikan ponsel itu.

"K-kyu… kumohon." Terdengar suara kecil Sungmin meminta pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya. Berhasil. Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Aish, baiklah."

Sret

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan Sungmin segera memberikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Hae…" Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Ah Ming, kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar nada khawatir pada ucapannya.

"Ani…" Sungmin menggeleng, walaupun Donghae tidak melihatnya.

"Kau sedang dimana? Biar aku menjemputmu."

"Aku masih di kelas."

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sana ok."

"Ne."

"Saranghae."

"Nado."

Pip.

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali terduduk di bangkunya. Sementara itu namja tampan yang berdiri di sebelah bangkunya –Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun –lagi.

"Aku akan menunggu Donghae."

"Ck…" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Kau pulanglah duluan, Kyu." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ani."

"…"

"Aku akan pastikan dia menjemputmu." Kyuhyun akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di bangku di hadapan Sungmin.

"Ne."

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah ramainya kendaraan bermotor yang memadati jalanan kota Seoul, seseorang dengan helm hitamnya tengah mengendarai motor besarnya bergabung dengan banyak pengendara lain di sana.

Ckit!

Namja pengendara motor itu –Donghae mengerem motornya secara mendadak ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berlari-lari kecil seperti mengejar sesuatu di trotoar. Eunhyuk, namja yang tengah berlari kecil itu rupanya tengah mengejar buah jeruk yang menggelinding di trotoar akibat terjatuh dari kantong belanjanya. Donghae menepikan motor besarnya lalu kemudian namja tampan itu turun dari motornya. Masih dengan helm di kepalanya ia berjalan perlahan lalu mengambil buah jeruk yang sedari tadi di kejar oleh Hyukjae.

"Eh?"

Sret

Donghae menyodorkan jeruk itu pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun mengambil buah itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Gamsahamnida." Katanya sambil membungkuk sopan. Ia tidak dapat mengenali Donghae karena helm yang masih dipakai Donghae di kepalanya.

"Ne. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Ck… kau terlihat konyol tadi." Ucap Donghae.

Deg!

_Suara itu, Donghae._

Sret

Donghae membuka kaca penutup helmnya sehingga terlihatnya kini wajah tampannya yang dikenali oleh Eunhyuk. Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang terkejut melihat Donghae dihadapannya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau habis belanja?" Tanya Donghae.

"…" Eunhyuk hanya diam terbengong.

"Hey…" Donghae melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Ah… ehmm… ne." Eunhyuk tersadar, ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Namja bermata teduh itu hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Kau?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Ne?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Ah, aku akan menjemput Sungmin."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Entah mengapa keduanya terasa canggung sekarang.

"Aa.. Baiklah, aku duluan." Ucap Donghae. Namja itu berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana. Namun…

"Tunggu!" Eunhyuk berseru tiba-tiba.

"Mwoya?" Donghae membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Eunhyuk.

"A-aniyo." Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu dan menggeleng kan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum canggung pada Donghae.

"Ah, ne." Donghae pun berbalik kembali dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan kembali ke motornya.

Donghae pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kampus untuk menjemput Sungmin. Sementara itu Eunhyuk menatap sendu Donghae yang lewat dengan motornya di depan matanya.

_Kemarin dia berciuman dengan Sungmin hyung. Sekarang dia bahkan rela menjemput Sungmin hyung, padahal hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal. Mungkinkah sekarang mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar teman dekat?_

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

"Hai Ming, mianhae aku membuat mu menunggu lama." Ucap Donghae sambil berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

Suara Donghae sontak menyebabkan Sungmin juga Kyuhyun menoleh kepadanya. Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, sementara Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada Donghae.

"Oh hai Kyuhyun-ssi kau masih di sini juga?" Ucap Donghae lagi ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menoleh kepadanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan dinginnya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk dan lengan kekarnya mulai merangkul Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai geram dengan perlakuan Donghae, namun ia menahannya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini hmm?" Tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang kini berada dalam rangkulannya.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sangat melelahkan." Jawab Sungmin manja. Namja manis itu menunjukan raut kelelahannya pada Donghae.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kau harus segera beristirahat, chagiya."

Chu~

Brakk!

Donghae barau saja menempelkann bibirnya untuk mencium pipi _chubby _Sungmin, dan saat itu pula Kyuhyun menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin dan Donghae yang sama-sama terkejut langsung menolehkan pandangannya, menyebabkan ciuman Donghae pada pipi Sungmin yang baru sedetik itu terlepas.

"Hey kau! Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah melakukan itu pada Sungmin seenaknya! Kau lupa?!" Kyuhyun membentak sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata elangnya. Donghae tidak menjawab, namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah menantang Kyuhyun.

Sret!

"Kau menantang ku hah?!" Ucap Kyuhyun geram sambil menarik kerah baju Donghae dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri tegak secara paksa. Terdengar jelas suara napas Kyuhyun yang beradu cepat menunjukan kedaan dirinya yang sedang menahan marah.

"K-Kyu… Kyunnie…"

"Ingin menciumnya atau tidak itu hak ku!" Donghae berseru tanpa menghiraukan suara Sungmin.

"Memang kau siapa hah?!" Bentak Kyuhyun berani, walaupun hatinya kini benar-benar berdebar takut mendengar jawaban dari Donghae nantinya.

_Aku takut, sangat takut sekali. Tolong jangan katakan…_

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku kekasihnya."

Cengkraman Kyuhyun pada kerah baju Donghae mengendur hingga akhirnya tangan pucat itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang kini menjadi sendu itu ke arah namja manis di samping Donghae –Lee Sungmin.

_Katakan Minnie, katakan padaku jika orang itu hanya bermimpi. Bermimpi menjadi kekasihmu._

"Minnie... ck… Ini lelucon. Katakan padaku."

"Ani…

Deg!

… Donghae, dia memang…

Deg!

… kekasihku, Kyunnie."

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Diam, hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata terlarang yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin –pujaan hatinya sendiri benar-benar membuatnya serasa terhempas dari tempat tertinggi dan jatuh tepat di atas batu tajam yang membuatnya benar-benar terpukul dan terluka pada waktu yang bersamaan. Sungguh sakit. Sangat.

"Tsk…" Kyuhyun berdecih miris.

Donghae menunjukan senyum –seringaian kemenangannya. Sementara Sungmin, namja manis itu bahkan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau dengar?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ne."

_Aku akan merebutnya. _Batin Kyuhyun mantap. Rupanya namja itu belum mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

"Ck… Baiklah, ayo kita pulang chagi." Donghae tidak peduli, ia langsung menggenggap erat tangan Sungmin dan berniat membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Tidak! Biarkan dia memilih." Kyuhyun menahan.

"Maksudmu? Sudah pasti dia akan memilih pulang bersamaku."

"Maksudku…" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu beralih kembali pada Donghae. Donghae yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun langsung meminta kekasihnya –Sungmin untuk lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas. Rupanya Kyuhyun hanya ingin berbicara pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak apa." Ujar Donghae pada Sungmin ketika melihat raut khawatir kekasih mungilnya itu.

Sungmin pun keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Jadi?" Tanya Donghae meminta lanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan dia memilih antara kau atau aku siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi kekasihnya." Kyuhyun menantang.

Donghae terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia membulatkan matanya yang teduh itu.

"Kau membuat ini seperti taruhan?! Kau gila?!" Katanya tidak terima.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak yakin dia mencintaimu seutuhnya." Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Donghae sakit dengan perkataannya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Sudah jelas dia memilihku menjadi kekasihnya." Donghae berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Itu karena kau yang mengatakan cinta padanya lebih dulu." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Ck! Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Aku iya."

Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tsk! Ini benar-benar konyol. Aku tidak akan melepas Sungmin." Namja itu pun melangkah hendak keluar meninggalkan tepat itu sebelum Kyuhyun berkata kembali,

"Kalau begitu Sungmin yang akan melepasmu."

Donghae diam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, namun ia mencoba tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya disusul Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah tahu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring.

Oh, sepertinya kedua Ahjumma yang bekerja di dorm sedang mengambil cuti mereka. Namja itu, Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan Eunhyuk yang kini sedang membaca majalah di kursi meja makan.

"Apa?" sahut Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh.

"Sungminnie dan namja itu."

"Maksudmu Donghae? Mereka kenapa?" Terasa mulai menarik, Eunhyuk pun kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Sepasang kekasih."

Deg!

_Benar._

"…"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu."

"Ani. Aku memang melihat mereka berciuman waktu itu tapi aku tidak tahu jika mereka sekarang adalah… sepasang kekasih." Eunhyuk berkata pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau tahu, ini semakin berat tapi… aku belum menyerah."

"Maksudmu, kau…" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku akan merebutnya." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tidak Kyu, jangan buat keributan di sini, Sungmin hyung akan membencimu." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja kurus itu tahu persis bagaimana Kyuhyun, dan ia benar-benar tidak mau namja tampan itu berulah yang pastinya akan menyebabkan kekacauan, menurutnya.

"Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu. Lagi pula, kau juga menginginkan namja itu kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi agar Eunhyuk mau membantu atau paling tidak mendukungnya.

"Jika ini yang terbaik, aku akan merelakannya untuk Sungmin hyung." Dusta Eunhyuk, namja itu sungguh tidak rela. Namun mungkin sekarang ia harus mencoba merelakannya, begitu pikirnya.

"Ck… payah."

"Terserah saja, aku tidak ikut campur."

"Baik, kalau begitu kau lihat saja." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk sangat tajam. Tersirat ambisi besar dalam sorotan mata coklat itu. Well, itu cukup mengerikan dan Eunhyuk pun bergidik karenanya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, suatu yang sangat kebetulan, hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Kebetulan juga ahjumma yang bekerja di dorm, keduanya belum kembali dari cutinya. Kim Ahjumma izin mengurusi pernikahan putri sulungnya sementara Park Ahjumma mengambil cuti untuk kelahiran cucu pertamanya. Sungguh berita yang membahagiakan bukan?

Hari menjelang siang, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk memesan makanan di _cafeteria_. Namun namja manis itu menolak, ia ingin memasak makanannya sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk melarang Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mengizinkan namja mungil itu untuk memasak. Lagi pula, ia juga ingin sekali mencicipi hasil masakan Sungmin.

Sret!

"Aw… sshh…"

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk membaca Koran di meja makan menoleh mendengar ringisan Sungmin. Namja manis itu rupanya sedang mencoba memotong –menyisir jagung untuk ia jadikan sup nantinya, namun karena ketidak hati-hatiannya, pisau yang ia gunakan malah tak sengaja mengenai jarinya.

"Appo…" Sungmin menekan-nekan jari telunjuknya yang tadi sempat terkena pisau dan terluka cukup dalam.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menoleh sebentar tapi tidak menjawab, ia kembali memperhatikan jari telunjuknya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Astaga! Kemarikan!" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat darah keluar dari jari mungil itu. Ia segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan…

"Slurpptt… Slurpptt…" Tanpa rasa jijik Kyuhyun langsung menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk Sungmin.

"Sshhh… a-aw…" Sungmin kembali meringis.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun melepaskan hisapannya. Mata coklatnya memperhatikan bekas luka itu dengan seksama sementara Ibu jarinya mengelus-elus lembut disana. Seakan ada sengatan listrik menuju jantungnya, Sungmin tak dapat menahan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak sangat cepat. Sama hal nya dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu dengan susah payah mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang seakan-akan memaksa untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

_Bagus! Jantungku, selalu seperti ini setiap di dekatnya. Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mengelak._

_Oh shit! Aku harap Minnie tidak pernah mendengar suara jatungku_ _yang selalu berdetak gila setiap kali aku di dekatnya._

Keduanya membatin.

"Sudah ku bilang, pesan saja makanan jangan memaksa untuk memasak." Kyuhyun berkata sambil berusaha mengontrol jantungnya.

"…" Sungmin diam.

"Lihat, kau jadi terluka." Seru Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne…" Sahut Sungmin akhirnya, pelan.

"Aku akan ambil obat merah."

Kyuhyun beranjak, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya bermaksud mengambil obat merah dan plester. Mata _foxy _Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya. Namja manis itu menghela napas.

_Aku jadi terlihat lemah di hadapan Kyuhyun._ Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa obat merah dan plester serta kapas juga alcohol –antiseptic. Kyuhyun membasahi kapas itu dengan beberapa tetes alcohol lalu menempelkannya pada bekas luka di jari telunjuk Sungmin.

"Akkhh!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak menahan perih yang luar biasa.

Reflek tangan Sungmin yang satunya mencengkram erat lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha menarik tangan itu agar berhenti menempelkan kapas yang terasa dingin juga perih di lukanya.

"Shh sudah, perih sshhh." Sungmin menggingit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Ne, tahan sebentar." Kyuhyun mengelus-elus tangan mungil Sungmin yang berada di genggamannya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa perih itu.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun mengangkat kapas itu dan segera mengambil obat merah. Ditetesinya obat merah itu pada jari Sungmin. Si namja manis hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengurusi jarinya yang terluka itu.

"Berhenti! Aku tidak mau." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya yang hendak memakaikan plester pada jari Sungmin, ia menoleh.

"Aku tidak mau pakai plester itu."

"Ck… kau harus mau."

"Ani, gambarnya norak begitu, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sungmin. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana gambar plester itu.

"Aish, memangnya kau ingin gambar seperti apa? Kelinci pink? Aku tidak punya." Kyuhyun sedikit gemas mendengar penolakan Sungmin yang menurutnya kekanakan itu.

Merasa mendapat olokan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibir _kissable_nya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Sudah begini saja, tidak perlu pakai plester." Jawabnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau harus pakai supaya luka mu tidak infeksi."

"Tidak, eomma bilang jika pakai plester lukanya tidak akan kering." Sungmin mengadu.

"Geureyo? Ne, Arasseo."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti kemauan Sungmin. Ia membiarkan luka itu tak tertutupi plester. Kyuhyun mengembalikan obat merah, kapas, serta alcohol yang tadi ia bawa kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara Sungmin mengambil telepon dorm, menghubungi _cafeteria,_ dan memesan makanan sesuai dengan apa yang Kyuhyun perintah kan padanya sebelumnya.

"Kyu, kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun di sela-sela teleponnya.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu."

"Baiklah. Aku pesan Bento paket B saja 2 porsi." Ujar Sungmin di telepon.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia memutus kan sambungan telepon itu dan bergabung bersama Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan PSP nya di ruang TV.

_Bosan. _

Sungmin meniupi bekas lukanya, mengalihkan rasa bosannya.

"Ah iya, gomawo Kyunnie." Sahut Sungmin akhirnya.

"Untuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Namja tampan itu mem_pause game_nya dan menoleh.

"Ini." Sungmin mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjukannya pada Kyuhyun. Pose yang menggemaskan, sungguh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Ne. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Minnie." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Hmmm!" Namja manis itu mengangguk.

Sungmin menyenderkan punggung mungilnya pada sofa. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menghela napas dan mulai berkata kembali.

"Bukankah seseorang tidak akan membiarkan orang yang disayanginya terluka?" Katanya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Eoh?"

"Bukan begitu Minnie?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap orang yang ditanyanya, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Hnn… ne."

"Bahkan seseorang akan rela terluka demi orang yang disayangnya." Kyuhyun menatap dalam-dalam mata _foxy _Sungmin.

"…" Sungmin diam. Entah kenapa, tapi saat ini sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku pun begitu. Tapi…"

"…"

"…bukankah akan lebih baik jika… tidak ada yang terluka?" Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Hnn… Ne." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Mata bulatnya seolah terkunci oleh mata obsidian Kyuhyun. Ia tetap memandangi mata itu yang dirasanya ada luka yang tersirat di dalam sana.

"Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"…" Sungmin sangat mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, tapi di sisi lain juga tidak. Ada yang membuatnya tidak mengerti, bukan pada kata-kata Kyuhyun, tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat namja mungil di hadapannya tidak merespon, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela napasnya.

"Jinjja…" Gumamnya pelan menahan teriakan yang sebenarnya ingin ia keluarkan sekeras-kerasnya.

_Kau ini tidak peka atau apa? Apa kurang selama ini perhatianku padamu? Atau kau menutup diri dari ku? Aish! Jeongmal!_

Beberapa detik hening hingga Kyuhyun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Minnie, aku berani bertaruh nilai analisis mu pasti buruk sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Ne?!"

"Nilai social mu juga tidak bagus kurasa." Katanya lagi.

"Jangan sok tahu! Aku tahu kau pintar tapi aku tidak terima jika dihina seperti ini!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya.

_Apa-apaan dia ini?! Apa saking pintarnya dia tidak pernah dihina hingga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapat hinaan seperti itu?!_ Batin Sungmin geram.

"Mianhae. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak peka dengan orang sekitar mu."

"Aku tidak terima!"

"Baiklah, ini bukan soal orang atau apapun, tapi ini soal aku!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun membentak.

"Kau? Mwoya?!"

"Kau sulit sekali untuk peka terhadapku!"

"…"

_Tidak, bukan begitu, Kyu…_

"Baiklah, mungkin aku yang mempersulit ini sejak awal. Jika benar begitu, aku akan mempermudahnya untukmu. Aku harap setelah ini kau tidak mengubah apapun diantara kita." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

_Aku mengerti, bukannya aku tidak tahu tapi, aku tidak mungkin mencintai 2 orang sekaligus… _

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**137137137 : **Gomawo chingu hehehe. Tenang, author bakal berusaha supaya HeMin putus dengan jalan baik baik kok. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Zahra Amelia : **Iya chingu, author juga kasian sama Kyu sama Hyuk *plakk Tinggal tunggu waktu aja kapan HaeMin putus hehehe sabar ya. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Sitara1083 : **Ming memang terkesan egois di sini, dia sudah mulai memiliki rasa sama Kyu tapi dia juga belum rela melepas Donghae untuk orang lain. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Maria8 : **Gomawo sudah mau sabar menunggu ff ini chingu hehehe. Terima kasih juga atas komentarnya, author akan memperbaiki untuk kedepannya. Untuk Kyu, doakan saja semoga cepat merebut Sungmin. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Vhentea : **Chingu, gomawo sudah suka sama HaeMin di ff ini hehehe untuk kelanjutannya ceritanya silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Adila . elf : **Mianhae chingu, author jadi bikin chingu jamuran-_- *plakk hehehe gomawo sudah sabar menunggu ff ini. Tenang saja, Hyuk oppa tidak akan author terlantarkan kok. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Poutyming137 : **Iya chingu, rencananya author buat Kyu menderita dulu hahaha *evil augh* tapi akhirnya pasti KyuMin kok. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Sitapumpkinelf : **Ini juga satu lagi chingu yang suka sama HaeMin di ff ini hehehe gomawo chingu. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Cho Sa Min : **Aduh jeongmal gomawo chingu udah nungguin ff ini hehehe. Mianhae author kemarin lama update karena sibuk sama jadwal kencan bareng member SuJu/? *plakk HaeMin pacaran chingu, tapi ff ini akhirnya KyuMin kok hihihi. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**ZaAra eviLKyu : **Ini satu lagi chingu yang protes gegara HaeMin-_- Author bakal buat KyuMin bersatu kok chingu hehe. Btw, chingu anaknya KyuMin? Wah berarti kita bersaudara/? *plakk Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**MINNIEVIL137 : **Sungmin sebenarnya peka tapi dia berusaha menutup diri dari Kyuhyun, entah kenapa *plakk KyuMin akan bersatu kok chingu hehe. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Winecouple : **Iya, Kyu telat. Tapi Kyu akan berusaha merebut Sungmin. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Melsparkyu : **Satu lagi chingu yang tidak setuju dengan HaeMin hehe. Gomawo atas pendapat dan masukannya chingu. Iya, ff ini akhirnya KyuMin kok. Silahkan review lagi dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

.

**Annyeong chingu, Author update lagi.**

**Gamsahamnida untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, juga yang menyertakan ff ini dalam daftar favorites dan memfollow ff ini yang tidak bisa author sebut satu persatu.**

**Setelah melihat review ternyata ada juga yang suka sama HaeMin, jadi rencananya author akan buat ff ini jadi HaeMin/? *plakkk* *Digiles Kyuhyun* **

**Tenang chingu, ff ini akhirnya pasti KyuMin happy ending. **

**Note : Jujur, author masih bingung bagaimana baiknya cara Kyuhyun merebut Sungmin dari Donghae yang menyebabkan HaeMin putus secara baik-baik.**

**.**

**The last,**

**Please give your REVIEW, chingu! **

**Gamsahamnida *deep bow with all cast* **


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong ! Author is back! Author is back! Author is Back! Back! Back! Back! Back! Back!

Mianhae chingu, author tidak bisa update setiap hari. Author sudah mulai sibuk lagi, jadi sering tidak sempat update dan terusin ceritanya. Semoga reader tidak bosan menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.

Jeongmal Gomawo kepada yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini dengan sangat sabar. Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya ^^

I Call You Minnie

Author : KyuMing

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk

etc

Pairing :

KyuMin - HaeMin - /Slight/ Haehyuk

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Ratting : T

Disclamer : All is God's but that I could is just wish Sungmin could be mine.

Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boring Story, Newbie, etc

enJOY~

Chapter sebelumnya

Beberapa detik hening hingga Kyuhyun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Minnie, aku berani bertaruh nilai analisis mu pasti buruk sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Ne?!"

"Nilai social mu juga tidak bagus kurasa." Katanya lagi.

"Jangan sok tahu! Aku tahu kau pintar tapi aku tidak terima jika dihina seperti ini!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya.

_Apa-apaan dia ini?! Apa saking pintarnya dia tidak pernah dihina hingga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapat hinaan seperti itu?!_ Batin Sungmin geram.

"Mianhae. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak peka dengan orang sekitar mu."

"Aku tidak terima!"

"Baiklah, ini bukan soal orang atau apapun, tapi ini soal aku!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun membentak.

"Kau? Mwoya?!"

"Kau sulit sekali untuk peka terhadapku!"

"…"

_Tidak, bukan begitu, Kyu…_

"Baiklah, mungkin aku yang mempersulit ini sejak awal. Jika benar begitu, aku akan mempermudahnya untukmu. Aku harap setelah ini kau tidak mengubah apapun diantara kita." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

_Aku mengerti, bukannya aku tidak tahu tapi, aku tidak mungkin mencintai 2 orang sekaligus… _

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

**CHAPTER 8**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Kedua tangan pucatnya menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dan perlahan mengangkat tangan itu ke dadanya, tepatnya ke jantungnya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Jantungku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Namja tampan itu melepaskan satu genggaman tangannya. Tangan sebelah kirinya tetap menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin di dadanya sementara tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dada –jantung namja manis di hadapannya.

Deg deg deg!

"Kau sadar? Jantung kita melakukan hal yang sama." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga mencintaiku." Katanya lagi membuat namja mungil di depannya sedikit terkejut,

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Kyuhyun dan menggeleng pelan. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa panas yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjalar di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa mengelak dari ku tapi jantungmu tidak." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

_Aku mencintaimu Kyu? Apa itu benar? Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? Bukankah tidak mungkin aku mencintai 2 orang?_

Sungmin kembali menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon_"

"Aku sudah punya Donghae." Sungmin akhirnya membuka suara, memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Parau dan sedikit mencicit saat mengatakannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa ditikam tepat dijantungnya. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling menyedihkan. Rasanya ia sangat ingin menangis, tapi ia tahan air mata itu sekuat tenaga, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sungmin meskipun ia tahu saat ini Sungminlah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau melihatku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan kembali memenjarakan mata _foxy _itu di matanya.

"Maksudku, melihatku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu, bisakah?"

"Kyu, Ani." Sungmin mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

"Aku mohon, _"

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini…"

"Tapi Minnie, aku mencintai_"

"Jangan memaksaku!" Teriakan Sungmin yang tertahan mengiringi jatuhnya kristal bening dari sudut mata indahnyanya.

Tes

Tes

"Minnie…" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat air mata Sungmin. Namja tinggi itu langsung menangkup pipi _chubby _Sungmin dengan ke dua matanya. Ibu jarinya segera menghapus air mata yang lama kelamaan mengalir bertambah deras.

"Kau tahu -hiks… aku-hiks... aku tidak bisa!" Sungmin menggit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Jeongmal… Mianhae…" Kyuhyun dengan segera langsung merengkuh namja manis itu dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepala mungil Sungmin pada dada bidangnya. Namja tinggi itu mengelus sayang rambut namja di pelukannya itu. Sementara namja mungil dalam pelukan itu terus terisak.

"Ssstt… Uljjimma…" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Tangan pucatnya mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut.

Di tengah-tengah tangisannya Sungmin tersadar.

_Aku… Ini salah. Aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Aku sudah punya Donghae…_

Namja manis itu perlahan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membiarkan Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya walau sesungguhnya namja itu tidak rela melepaskan sang namja manis.

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh wajah Sungmin, menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Namun namja manis itu menolak, ia menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan tangannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap Sungmin sendu.

_Bahkan untuk menghapus air matamu saja kau melarangku. Apa benar semua sudah tidak bisa?_

"Biar ku ambilkan air minum." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sungmin hanya menunduk, tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ting tong!

Bersamaan dengan langkah Kyuhyun menuju dapur yang memang letaknya dekat dengan pintu dorm, suara bel berbunyi. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya.

Cklek

"Selamat siang tuan, ini pesanan anda Bento paket B 2 porsi." Kata sang tamu yang ternyata si pengantar makanan sambil menyodorkan satu kantong plastic berisi bento kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Kyuhyun menerima kantong plastic itu dan setelahnya segera mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ini, simpan kembaliannya untuk mu." Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang pengantar makanan.

"Ah, gamsahamnida tuan saya permisi." Ucap si pengantar bento itu dengan sopannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu dorm, namja tampan itu mengambil segelas air minum –untuk Sungmin, kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa segelas air putih di tangan kanannya dan satu kantong plastic berisi dua porsi bento di tangan kirinya. Mata coklatnya menangkap Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersender pada sofa. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit-langit, bibir shape M nya mengatup rapat dan matanya terpejam, terlihat tenang atau lebih tepatnyanya ia memang sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

_Hhh, lupakan ucapan cinta bodoh tadi. Aku tidak boleh membuat suasana menjadi kaku sekarang. Buatlah dia nyaman didekatmu. Kau harus lebih lembut memperlakukannya, Kyu. _Kyuhyun membatin pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya –yang ia yakin adalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Masih sangat jelas terlihat sembab bekas air mata di mata indahnya itu. Melihat Sungmin membuka matanya, Kyuhyun segera menyodorkan segelas air bening yang tadi dibawanya ke hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin mengambilnya, namun ia tidak meminumnya.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun yang heran melihat Sungmin pun akhirnya bertanya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak haus?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan dulu ne. Kau pasti lapar."

Kali ini Sungmin diam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Benar, namja manis itu memang sedang lapar sekarang.

"Baiklah kita makan sekarang ne."

Kyuhyun mengambil satu kotak bento kemudian membukanya .

"Cha~ ini untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kotak bento itu pada Sungmin beserta sumpitnya. Sungmin mengambilnya.

"…"

"Wae? Bukankah kau lapar? Ayo makanlah." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nng… Kau?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Ah iya." Kyuhyun pun mengambil kemudian membuka bentonya.

"Nah ayo kita makan bersama!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian ia mengangguk.

Beberapa saat keduanya tenggelam dalam kegiatan makan siang bersama itu. Masih terlalu canggung, tidak ada obrolan berarti. Hanya saja Kyuhyun kadang berceloteh kecil untuk menggoda Sungmin sekaligus mencairkan suasana yang beku itu.

.

.

.

"…Jadi seperti itu. Festivalnya bulan depan, tapi untuk pelatihannya akan dimulai minggu depan. Jadi kalian akan pergi ke Tokyo minggu depan."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka selama penjelasan panjang lebar sang pelatih dance.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengerti? Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?"

"Nng… apa hanya kami berdua saja yang akan ikut festival ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, hmm maksudku. Akan ada banyak perwakilan dari perguruan tinggi lain, tapi untuk perwakilan universitas kita memang hanya kalian."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja. Dan ini…" Sang pelatih mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah, tidak, dua buah amplop putih polos.

"Ini surat pemberitahuan untuk orang tua kalian." Sang pelatih lalu memberikan dua amplop itu. Masing-masing satu kepada Donghae dan satu kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sampaikan surat itu. Aku tidak mau orang tua kalian menuduhku atau menuduh yayasan menculik kalian ke Tokyo. Aku pikir kalian sudah dewasa dan hal itu tidak perlu terjadi. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne, Arasseo." Donghae menyahut, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Cha! Gamsahamnida atas kerja samanya. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

"Whoaaa! Bukankah ini hebat, Hyuk. Aku baru saja beberapa hari pindah kemari dan sekarang aku diundang untuk ikut festival internasional di Tokyo." Donghae begitu semangat membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, hebat sekali." Eunhyuk menanggapi seadanya. Bukan ia tidak peduli, tapi namja ini terlalu bingung untuk menanggapi perkataan Donghae. Jangankan untuk menanggapi Donghae, mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri saja Eunhyuk kewalahan sekarang. Berada di sebelah Donghae, jantungnya seakan ingin lompat!

Ya, Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan.

"Tentu saja. Hahaha. Aku sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan hal ini pada Sungmin."

Deg

"Ya…" Eunhyuk tersenyum sendu.

"Aku benar-benar bangga menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Ck…"

"Hey! Ayolah! Akui saja jika aku ini hebat." Kali ini Donghae berkata sambil menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Kau hebat tapi aku lebih hebat." Katanya tanpa menoleh pada Donghae. Tepatnya ia tidak berani menatap namja tampan itu. Gugup.

"Tsk! Sudah jelas aku lebih hebat dari mu."

"Aku yang paling hebat."

"Tidak." Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Aish, baiklah terserah kau saja."

"Kkk~ Kau ini selalu saja mengalah haha." Namja ikan itu terkekeh. Tanpa terduga tangannya mengacak-acak lembut rambut namja di sebelahnya.

Deg!

"Eh?"

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalnya.

Deg !

Tatapan kedua pasang mata itu tepat bertemu satu sama lain. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya.

_Omo! Rasanya jantungku benar-benar akan keluar._

"M-mwo?" Tanya Donghae yang terheran-heran dengan tatapan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sulit diartikan. Namun rupanya Eunhyuk malah asyik menatap mata indah Donghae. Namja ber_gummy smile _itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae kepadanya.

"A-aah Hyuk?" Donghae mulai menepukan tangannya ke wajah Eunhyuk.

"A-ah?" Eunhyuk pun akhirnya tersadar dari kegiatannya menatap mata Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"M-mianhaeyo." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Semburat merah muda mulai tampak di wajahnya sekarang.

"Ppfft! Bwahahaha!" Donghae tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Eunhyuk menoleh, wajahnya keheranan menatap Donghae.

"Hahaha wajahmu haha memerah kekeke seperti yeoja saja pfftt hahaha!"

Blush…

Wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah. Ia membelalakan matanya, malu dan terkejut mendengar perkataan Donghae.

_Aish! Jinjjayo?! Ini sungguh memalukan!_

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

_Kami? Aish! Ini kan dorm ku, tapi kenapa jadi seperti dia yang menjadi tuan rumah? Tsk._

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan memasuki Dorm. Ya, sekali lagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk pulang bersama. Kali iniDonghae mengantar Eunhyuk sampai ke dormnya, bermaksud mengunjungi Sungmin juga rupanya.

Eunhyuk melangkah menuju kamarnya, Donghae terlihat mengikutinya di belakang, kebetulan ruang tengah dan kamar Eunhyuk –juga Sungmin menuju ke arah yang sama.

"Hyung..." Panggil Eunhyuk ketika mendengar suara televisi menyala, sekaligus ingin menunjukan kepada namja kelinci itu jika Donghae datang berkunjung. Eunhyuk benar-benar baik sekali bukan?

"Eh?" Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di ruang tv itu.

Televisi boleh saja menyala, tapi rupanya tidak ada yang menontonnya. Ya, suatu pemborosan. Namun bukan, sepertinya beberapa saat lalu dua orang namja manis dan tampan sedang menyaksikan acara televisi tapi lihatlah sekarang, keduanya tertidur.

Sungmin terlihat bersandar pada bahu kanan Kyuhyun dan tangan kanannya memeluk asal perut namja tampan itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya di puncak kepala Sungmin, tangannya menggenggam jemari namja Sungmin yang ada di atas perutnya. Posisi yang manis sekali bukan? Tidak, sepasang mata sama sekali tidak menganggap hal itu manis.

"Baiklah, Donghae ya, aku tahu kau sedikit kesal dengan pemandangan ini tapi kau lihat Sungmin hyung tidur dengan tenang. Kau tidak mungkin mengganggunya kan?" Ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae menghela napas berat.

"Yeah, kau tahu, aku benar-benar tudak suka dengan ini."

"Ne, aku tahu. Sudahlah." Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Donghae dan tersenyum lembut.

Cklek.

Eunhyuk masuk ke kamarnya diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

"Eh?"

"Hmmm, aku ikut di sini sebentar. Aku tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan di luar." Ujar Donghae malas dengan wajah tampannya yang ditekuk. Eunhyuk terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kekeke. Bukankah hal yang menyenangkan ketika melihat Sungmin hyung tidur? Dia terlihat seperti malaikat." Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di kasurnya sementara Donghae di kasur milik Sungmin.

"Hmmm, aku tahu. Tapi sekarang malaikat itu sedang berada dalam pelukan setan. Aish, Itu hal paling buruk yang pernah ada."

"Ahahaha! Kau kkk benar sekali hahaha." Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar tertawa akibat celotehan Donghae.

Baru kali ini Donghae melihat Eunhyuk tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa Donghae begitu senang melihatnya. Apalagi ketika tahu Eunhyuk bisa tertawa selepas ini karena celotehannya. Wajah yang tadinya ditekuk itu kini menyunggingkan senyum dan ikut terkekeh pelan bersama tawa sang _gummy smile._

.

.

.

"Eungh…"

Sungmin melenguh, tubuhnya menggeliat, dirasakannya sesuatu yang berat berada di atas perutnya mengkunci pergerakannya. Mata kelincinya mencoba terbuka, melihat sesuatu yang mengkunci tubuhnya itu. Sedikit terbuka dan akhirnya ia terbelalak.

Lengan seseorang rupanya tengah memelukanya saat ini. Mata cantiknya menelusuri lengan pucat itu hingga ke pangkalnya dan makin terkejutlah namja manis itu melihat wajah tampan seseorang yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara berbisik.

Belum sampai di situ keterkejutannya, kini Sungmin menatap sekitarnya.

"Heh?!"

Baiklah, posisinya saat ini sangat canggung sekali –menurutnya. Berbaring di sebuah ranjang _single size _bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya. Oh Fine! Dan Sungmin tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. Tapi logikanya mengatakan ia kini sedang berada di kamar sang namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya ini, Kyuhyun, dan perkiraan itu tepat sekali.

_Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini bersamanya? Oh Tuhan…_

Namja kelinci itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, menyebabkan pergerakan kecil yang ternyata mengganggu tidur nyenyak Kyuhyun.

"Ugh… Minnie…" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Uhh… Kyu, Kyunnie lepas." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm, memang jam berapa sekarang hmmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Hmmm… lima." Jawab Sungmin setelah melihat jam dinding di kamar itu.

"Ohh, baiklah. Ini sudah cukup sore." Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya. Kini namja manis itu terduduk. Kyuhyun juga ikut bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang kecil itu.

"Minnie, jika sedikit saja kau terlambat bangun dan terlanjur malam, aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya ketika bangun nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil ternseyum nakal pada Sungmin. Oh, ayolah, kebanyakan namja dewasa akan 'gelisah' ketika bangun tidur dengan seseorang yang di cintainya di sampingnya.

"Mwo?" Sungmin menoleh, mengerjapkan matanya, polos dan menggemaskan.

Kini keduanya bertatapan.

"Aish! Ya Tuhan, Minnie, kau ingin aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya sekarang karena tatapan mu itu hmmm?"

"Kyunnie, kau ini bicara_

Sungmin tersadar.

_Kyaaa! Kyunnie! Maksudmu apa hah?!"

"Ahahahaha…"

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Eungh…" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

_Jam 4_

"Eoh? Minnie dan aku tertidur." Pikirnya.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Sungmin yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi, bersender manja di pundaknya dan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan hidungnya dan menggerakannya ke kanan ke kiri di atas hidung mungil Sungmin.

"Kkk, saranghae." Bisiknya pelan lalu mengecup pelan bibir merah itu. Sungmin menggeliat.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan…

Hup!

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan _bridal style._ Kyuhyun mengarahkan kedua tangan Sungmin ke lehernya dan dengan otomatis kedua tangan lentik itu mengalung erat pada leher Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Namja tampan itu bermaksud mebaringkan Sungmin di kasurnya, namun ia begitu terkejut melihat seseorang sedang tidur menempati kasur bersprai pink itu.

_Namja itu sedang apa di sini?_ Pikir Kyuhyun.

Sedikit menggeliat, Sungmin menyamankan posisinya.

_Ah benar! Lebih baik Minnie tidur bersamaku di ranjangku. _Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya.

Namja tampan itu pun membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya yang tak cukup besar itu.

"Mengapa baru terpikir oleh ku? Kkk seharusnya sejak tadi aku langsung saja membawa mu kemari. Bukan begitu Minnie? Kkk." Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Namja tinggi itu kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin sambil memeluknya possessive.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sabtu pagi, langit cerah berawan, tidak terlalu panas tapi juga tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Sayang sekali jika berdiam diri saja di hari yang sempurna ini bukan?

"Minnie! Ayo kita berkencan!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ketika keluar dari kamarnya dengan kondisi yang sudah wangi, rapi, dan tampan tentunya.

"Mwo?!" Sungmin langsung menoleh terkejut ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ahehe maksudku, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kau mau kan?" Tawar Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kemana?"

"Bagaimana jika ke Japan Festival?"

"Hmm Boleh juga." Sungmin mulai tertarik.

"Baiklah, bersiap-siap lah, aku menunggu…

Kyuhyun memandang jam tangan mahalnya.

…hmmm 10 menit lagi dari… ya! Sekarang!" Teriaknya.

"Mwo?!" Sungmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne! Pali pali!" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aish Kyunnie, aku belum mandi!" Sungmin merajuk.

"Kya! Kau sudah kehilangan satu menit, Minnie! Pali!"

"Yak!"

"Kekeke hahahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter kemaren : **

**QQ Kyumin Shipper - Diamond - Guest - Valentina lee - Melsparkyu - Maria8 - Winecouple - ZaAra eviLKyu - Sitara1083 - Zahra Amelia - Tripler lee - Maximumelf - Adila . elf - 137137137 - Hyunshi - Heeyeon - Sitapumpkinelf - 137line - dan yang sudah membaca ff aneh ini-_-**

**Annyeong chingu, Author update lagi.**

Gamsahamnida untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, juga yang menyertakan ff ini dalam daftar favorites dan memfollow ff ini yang tidak bisa author sebut satu persatu.

**Setelah melihat review ternyata ada juga yang suka sama HaeMin, jadi rencananya author akan buat ff ini jadi HaeMin/? *plakkk* *Digiles Kyuhyun* **

**Tenang chingu, ff ini akhirnya pasti KyuMin happy ending. **

**Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah memberi saran di ff ini, author tampung dengan senang hati ^^**

**. **

**The last,**

**Please give your REVIEW, chingu! **

**Gamsahamnida *deep bow with all cast* **


End file.
